Limbo: The Unknown
by Solar Script
Summary: [Abandoned, not returning] Mysterious portals that appear out of nowhere are always a bad sign. During this, a young boy named Keiran who is already unlucky as is gets thrown in to a world he doesn't know. Will people help him? Ridicule him? Who knows, sometimes it's the enemies we don't see that cause true conflict. [Read at your own risk, I abandoned at a major cliffhanger...]
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so around 2 and a half years after it's initial release I'm going back and changing these author notes one last time so Ican send this story off. I'll keep it short and simple, the first 2 chapters are very slow, and all the chapters leading up to 9 have some very staggering issues. This is not to say you can't enjoy it and I would appreciate it if you would keep that in mind. I am considering revamping these chapters completely, but it would probably be a complete rewrite (new book), but I am onlymaking minor fixesand changes with the author notes right now. After chapter 9 I went on a 2 or so year of hiatus, and looking back there's a lot of plot holes and poorly worded moments. It's just, the story is a memory right now, so I don't know how much I'd like to change it... Anyway, so much for keeping it short.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

...

...

(Flipping of channels)

"Come on Squidward. It's fun!"

Flip.

"Becky, please. I never me-"

Flip.

"This time on: Ghost R-"

Flip.

...

"The recent news of this murder has been up to date. And we will check back if we find anything."

"Thank you, Jim. In other national news. The scientists at I.D have been heavly at work on what they believe to be the biggest breathrough in history have come accross diffuculty. As you probably know. The scientists at I.D have recently made confirmation  
/of a life form from some other planet. The portal seems to have opened itself, and all tests sending objects through has been successful. But their tests on humans have resulted in D.F.E for defabrication effects. No humans have survived this portal,  
/but are scientists still work at it as we speak."

"Thank you Susan, on oth-"

(Flips off)

I sighed. I really didn't understand the interest in this "portal". That everyone was going crazy about. I can't go one day watching shows without hearing about it.

I mean... It's a huge breakthrough in technology, yes. But in my opinion. Things like this are best left alone. Have you ever seen a science fiction movie, where there's a portal to a new demension, and it end up not being bad? Worst case scenarios always  
/end up being either.

A. The demension causes some form of instability, and the worlds start to merge.

And B. Alien lifeforms appear. Whether hostile or not.

Well... It's not like the opinion of one kid will change anything.

Let's see. My name is Keiran. I'm 14. I have brown hair that is a bit long but doesn't go over my eyes. My eyes are almost olive green. I usually wear shorts, winter or not. And whatever shirt appeals to me. I'm a bit tall for my age though.

Pretty generic I guess. I'm not a prodigy in school or anything. I get A's and B's. English Language Arts, or ELA as my school calls it, is my best subject. Only have gotten one C in that class. I guess my essays are the best compared to my classmates.  
/I couldn't ever tell if I should be annoyed by my teacher or not. Sayin like...

"I especially loved Keiran's essay! He nailed ever point I wanted, and made it easy for the reader! Blah blah blah..." And times like those are when I would get the lovely benefit of being called, "Teacher's Pet" and the likes. And other unfriendly things  
/that would befall upon me.

I checked the clock, 9:30 PM. I could use some sleep. Tomorrow is supposed to be a half day of school, since it's the last day of 8th grade.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I picked my half-laying-down form off the, slightly uncomfy couch. I stepped up each stair with caution. The house was pretty old, and the stairs were very broken on some parts.

I got to the top of the stairs and used the ladder to climb up to my attic. My bedroom was in the attic, which wasn't bad because the attic had air conditioning and acted like every other house room.

My room was pretty simple. I had my bed, which wasn't the newest, or the comfiest. But it worked. I had a desk with my laptop and other things I used for school. A bookshelf, because I'm a nerd. And trashcan. My room had a rug thankfully.

I walked over to my bed and took my shirt off. I threw it at my desk to mess with tomorrow. I looked out my window. I was far enough away to see the full city skyline, and I took in the sight. Then sighed. I fell over on my bed and pulled the covers up  
/over myself. I slowly drifted to sleep.

...

...

...

 _**Thump**_

I heard a loud sound, kind of like a fist banging wood. It came from somewhere in my room. My half awake self didn't process any of this.

Big mistake...

...

...

...

This time I heard three loud thumps. Twice as loud as the last one. But in a rythmic 1, 2, 3.

I was so tired that I didn't budge.

...

 _ ****WHAM****_

My eyes shot open as I sat up in bed immediately. The attic door had swung open and slammed against the wall. I held my breath, and so did any crickets or sound of life from outside, stopped as well.

I was having an effect almost like sleep paralysis, but it was from fear.

'He came back...' I shivered at the thought. Managing to close my eyes and shake my head,

"It's just the wind. Silly wind making me jump." I opened my eyes, but refused to look up. I stared at the ground as I stood up. When I decided to look up, my heartbeat stooped along with my breathing.

'He's here...' I heard a whisper in the back of my head, and than a deep chuckle.

The creature right in front of me was familiar but always terrifying. It was a dark smoke like aparation. It had visible arms and hands with long sharp iron claws, that probably reached lengths of a whole foot. Its face though. His face had a huge mouth  
/that covered the entire bottom half of what would be a human head. His teeth were enormous. He had two red glowing dots for eyes. It felt like they were staring through my soul. He looked, almost sad. But I knew what this thing truly thought.

The creature didn't dare move or make a sound, and neither did I. I finally took a small breath. I couldn't stop, my shivering had started.

I looked straight at it. "What do you want now?" I asked quietly.

Yep, I knew that it was unhappy. It grinned, which sent new fear across my entire body. His grin made his mouth and teeth look twice as big, if that was even possible.

"I can't deal with you. Not tonight. Not ever! I'm tired of being deprived of sleep so often." I face turned dark and I started laughing solemnly.

It stared at me a bit more before I yelled at it. "Leave! I don't want to see you again. Isn't ten years enough?" I was seething with anger. Wishing I could tear apart this aparation.

It chuckled a bit, making sound for the first time. I went from angry to confusion really fast.

Its voice was deep and made me feel amazing amounts of dread. "Okay then... I'll leave... I'll just come back sometime else, and have more fun with you. And next time will be _so_ much fun." After saying this it vanished as if nothing happened.

The wildlife sounds came back. But I was left on the floor of my room. Broken. I thought I could stand up to it, and make my bad hallucination go away. But that thing made sure I knew, it had a mind of its own. Somewhere, somehow. It existed.

I got off the floor and shrank against the corner in my bed. I shivered and started to cry.

This thing wont go away anytime soon. It's not like its my fault it's here. They wont stop forcing me to feel these feelings. I cried and cried as memories kept resurfacing. How do I keep going?

Do I at least get a prize for continuing on?

Or... Maybe I'm just crazy after all...

I couldn't help myself as the memories flooded into my mind.

* * *

 **10 years ago**

* * *

5 year old me sighed. 'I don't understand why I have to go to daycare everyday. It's not like I would be alone at home. The kids here don't like me and they won't let me play with them.' I thought sadly as I sat in a corner.

"Keiran your parents are here!" One of the assistants said. I begrudgingly stood up and went to go home. I didn't like it here, or at home. I didn't like anywhere.

I walked up to my mom, "Hi mom!" I said with fake happiness.

She put on a smile, "Hey honey. Let's go we have to pick up your father." All of it was fake, her face lied to me so much. I knew I was in trouble for something, that probably wasn't my fault anyway.

The assisstant waved as my mom practically dragged me to the car. She got in and didn't even bother to check my seat belt or anything. Good thing I was a smart kid.

Not much, or anything was said for a while. My mother spoke up, "You know. Your starting to get to be a real pain. Have you seen how much daycare costs?" She didn't expect me to answer. She wanted me to feel bad.

We arrived and picked up my dad. A sense of dread came over me. My dad got in and happily kissed and greeted his wife. Completely ignoring me.

The drive was mostly dad talking about his horrible day, just like always. And my mom talked about all of the "chores" she has to do. Mostly revolving around me, and including picking me up from daycare.

"You never answered my question keiran." She said that and everything stopped for a moment. 'She's never expected me to answer before! This is a trick.' I thought. So I stayed quite.

A few moments later my dad raised his voice. "She asked you a question! When she asks you something, you tell her. Do I make myself clear? Or do I have to force you to learn?" He said in a deep voice, trying to scare me. It did the trick.

"Y-Y-Yes S-Sir..." I said shakily.

He noticed this, "Be a man! Speak clearly to me!" He yelled.

"Yes sir!" I yelled. He nodded his head eithout giving me a glance. I was lucky.

Dad finally asked, "What was the question?"

"I was asking if he knew how much he costed." She responded.

"At the moment? You dont have to ask that, we all know he's useless. Maybe a good buck! Hahaha." He laughed at himself, and mom even chuckled. I just shrunk against my chair.

"But without jokes, do you know Keiran?" She asked with a frown.

I knew things might hit the fan if I responded incorrectly. "Uh, probably as much as dirt. Am I right?" I tried to laugh after that but got no reaction.

"You wish. I counted this week, and in total you costed around five hundred and fifty dollars." She said slowly.

My dad's jaws dropped. "What da hell ya been spending so much on!?"

"Let's see. Food, drinks, electricity, and that three hundred dollar vase you broke! You really shouldn't assume I'm dumb enough to take your "dog" story did you? You're a smart kid. I'll just give you the benfit of the doubt that you made it dumb, because  
/you like getting punished." She said with most smug grin ever.

My body went cold, and my heart stopped. 'How did she know?' All evidence pointed away from me!

"Oh yeah! If you ever see Soren again. Give him our thanks! That kid is so dumb he'll tell anyone a secret." She snickered.

I facepalmed silently. Soren could be a doofus sometimes, but he really did it now. They had to have tricked him some how.

"So... Are you meaning to tell me. That this child behind us broke a three hundred dollar vase?! And then LIED about who did it?!" My mom nodded at my father. I got ready for what was soon to come.

"You lied to me!? To us!? You should have told us straight out. Now you're punishments gonna be around TEN times worse!" He yelled at me. But I had mt face barried in to my lap.

" **Look at me when I speak!** " He yelled as he continued to get angrier.

" **DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU BOY!** " I cried into my lap. I covered my ears and tried to drown everything out.

" ** _THIS_** **WILL TEACH YOU TO DISRESPECT YOUR PARENTS!** " He raised his fist and drew it back.

I expected to feel it but right before he hit me, my mom let out a loud scream and a few cuss words. Me and my dad both stared up out the window. A large truck had slid on the icy road, turning sideways to cover the whole road. My mom didn't react very  
/quick to this, so my father pulled the wheel to the right extremely sharply. After that, I remember a few loud banging sounds, and then I blacked out...

When I woke up, I couldn't see very well, and I felt extremely light headed. My ears rang, almost like a firework went off right next to me. My eyes slowly adjusted to the dark light. The first thing I noticed was a lot of shattered glass, and that I  
was

upside down.

My first action was unbuckling myself. I pulled myself upwards then unlatched the seat belt, and falling on my back. This hurt a lot and I had no idea why. I looked down at myself, to realize why it hurt. There was and old knife we always kept in the  
/van. Right through my leg almost.

I grunted as I looked towards the front seat, which was almost crushed. I was seeing a lot of blood, and I suddenly noticed the sound of crying. So I peaked my head through a small hole. I met the most horrifying sight. That would haunt me forever.

My dad had glass impaling him everywhere, and his head was... not there at all. I almost threw up, and when I looked at my mom, she wasnt in much better shape. She was on the floor, with a metal beam right through her stomach. And her leg was bent in  
/a very, very inhuman way. She was missing half her arm.

She caught sight of me through her crying. "Mom? I can help you, I'll call someone and-" She cut me off.

"SHUT UP! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She yelled.

"Mom please! I just want to-" I pleaded again before a piece of glass was thrown at me. I dodged but it still gave me a huge cut on my face.

"Go to hell! You can go die for all I care. I hope you do actually! Nobody loved you. And its your fault that we're dead..." She slowly breathed out, as she went limp. Those words have always haunted me. Especially since it was her dying breath. And she  
/used it to make me feel worse...

The police came after that. They confirmed my parents death. Asked me a few questions. The truck driver that had caused the crash was not charged, as it was completely unavoidable. There had been a deer that jumped in front of his car, and he tried to  
/stop to quickly.

They let the man talk to me. But it was pretty much him crying and holding my arms asking for forgiveness. I told him that mistakes happen every day. This was just one that affected me. He was amazed at how I just didn't cry or anything. It probably creeped  
/him out a bit, as I almost seemed lifeless.

I felt cold after the accident. And I barely spoke more than a fifty words a day. The police gave me to my grandparents. They weren't the best at being parents since they were around seventy one. They also tried to tell me it was my fault, and gave me  
/more verbal abuse. I wonder where my mom must have gotten it!

The coldness had left after a few years when I started middle school. But I still have a ton of problems now. I have depression, schizophrenia, and a little bit of multiple personality disorder. Its not fun, but I manage.

Which should explain the dark figure. But, it doesn't... I always look it up online, and his behavior almost mimics other peoples "reapers" that come from there schizophrenia. Except most people can close there eyes, tell themselves its not real. Then  
/he'll disappear. I did that and he just laughed at me! Nobody else has had their reaper talk to them but me!

He acts, almost like his own personality. I thought it might be my schizophrenia and my multiple personality disorder mixing. But it isn't.

Whenever he appears, he gives off the feelings of a physical body being there. When he appears, he gives even more dread. Knowing that he's in the room with you. That is NOT, my demon. That is something much, much worse.

Something I could not deal with alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the chapter you guys want to read before judging too much. I really have nothing else to say.**

* * *

After the commotion from last night I had gone to sleep. I woke up this morning with an unusual feeling. I could tell right away that this would be a weird day. I got up, did the usual routine. And walked to school.

I lived around half a mile from school, so it was a nice way to take in the mornings. It gave me time to think, not that it was honestly the most peaceful thing. I'm used to it, but the common whispers and distant screams could sometimes be a bit much.  
Depending on how hellish everything was on my walk to school I could tell how bad my day would be. By now I'm pretty sure I just flipped off any apparitions on my way.

Everything isn't like this all the time. I only have problems with it every few times a day. The thing is, I'm so used to it that I can act normal still. Besides a few times, when I got some odd looks for talking to myself. Needless to say, I'm the only  
one who knows I have these problems. Well, me and the doctor.

At school, everybody was very relaxed, and we basically had nothing to do. Testing was done, we all just wanted out. Sitting in my class, I breathlessly awaited the bell to ring. Any second now...

 _tick, tick, tick,_

 **brrRRRING**

There was cheering, students and teachers alike. Kids jumped down the hallway, eager to get out of school. I walked slowly down the hall. I could try running out like everyone else, but the wait to get out the door was long enough it didn't matter.

As soon as I exited the building my name was called. "Keiran!" My friend called. I turned to the source and waved back, walking over.

"Hey Soren," I said.

"Hey bro. So, what are your plans for this Summer?" He asked.

"I don't know honestly. Games, reading, chores..." I answered as I tried to think of more.

"Dude you've got to step it up. Even Devin is going on a cruise around the Caribbean. Why don't you plan anything... exciting?" He asked.

I nervously ran my thumb across my other palm. "I, uh... I just can't"

He grew a suspicious face."There has to be more than that. Nobody in their right mind would only do chores on Summer vacation."

"Well, I would," I said a bit vaguely.

"Is there something wrong? You never-" I cut him off in a quick and rude manner.

"Everything's fine! Worry about your own Summer!" I yelled somewhat harshly. I turned my back and walked away in a quick pace, disappearing into the crowd of students.

"You never smile at all..." Soren said as he looked in a worried glance.

* * *

On my way walking home I took in a deep breath of the summer air. 'Finally, no more school.' I though to myself.

Upon getting home, I immediately noticed the car in the driveway. I frowned a little bit. I hesitantly opened the door to the house. I heard the TV playing one of their shows. I tried to slowly and quietly walk past the living room to get to my room,  
but I got stopped.

"Where do you think you're going?" My grandma's voice sounded.

"To my room?" I said nervously.

"Without doing your chores? I don't think so," She responded.

"It's all your good for anyway."

I sighed quietly to myself. Doing all my chores would take me until I have to sleep. I did them nonetheless, and ended up walking back to my room at around ten thirty.

When I got to my room, I threw off my shoes. I got my backpack and put it in the closet to wait for next school year. I sat down at my desk and stared at the ceiling.

"This sucks. If only I hadn't been being such a baby while my dad was talking, they wouldn't be dead. Maybe in time, I could have gotten them to... be better? Love me? No, such a thing doesn't exist. Parents simply make us to keep their genes going."

"Stupid Soren making me think about these things. It's his fault anyway."

I threw aside such thoughts and flipped on my computer. I opened up one of my favorite games "Smite" which I hadn't played in a while. So I continued to play for a good two hours.

I looked at my computer clock. It was midnight. I sighed, but got out of my chair. I put my computer to sleep, and got in bed. I closed my eyes and started drifting off, thinking about things to do over summer. I smiled lightly. Maybe I could figure something  
interesting out for this summer? I don't want another generic boring one. I eventually fell asleep on these thoughts.

I woke up to the sounds of banging. I sighed thinking it was another visit from that weird apparition. I rubbed my eyes and scanned my room. There was no dark figure. There was nothing! I grunted and lay back down only to hear a bang, followed by the  
crash of my books falling. My radio suddenly flipped on to the news channel.

"We're getting news that the portal is acting strange. It... It's gone? Ladies and gentleman we're getting news that the portal is gone. It has apparently split in to multiple portals. Apparently eight! And they are all going in weird places all over  
the planet! We'll update with news soon." It flipped off.

There was an eerie silence that came after it turned off. Suddenly I hear a bang a few houses down from mine. Followed by the screams of some girl to help her. I guess something had exploded... But, her screams got cut off in the middle. Now I was freaked  
out.

Suddenly my room started shaking. Everything started falling. A portal came down right in the middle of my room. It was a bright pink, and it looked very dark.

"Wait, were the aliens actually the supposed 'portal?' Shi-" I got cut off as a book slammed in to my face. The things in my room slowly started getting enveloped by this... thing. There was a small pull growing stronger on me.

"What're you doing in there boy!? Don't make me come in there!" My grandpa yelled.

The pull got stronger as I held my bed. "Don't come in! Call the police call someone! Do something now!" I yelled.

"I will if you don't open this door!" He responded.

"That's not what I meant!" The pull grew stronger and I couldn't hold on any more. I yelled as it quickly enveloped my body. I didn't get grinded up or anything like I thought I would. In fact I felt... warm? Whatever it was it was putting me to sleep  
fast. I tried to fight it, but something told me I shouldn't. I quickly fell in to a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up to nothing. I couldn't hear anything, or even feel. I opened my eyes but it was just an abyss of darkness. Walking was impossible, and I was starting to grow more and more frightened.

"Hello?" I called out. The only thing I could hear was the voices getting louder, and louder. They didn't stop.

"Hm? What? Someone made it through?"

The voice examined the boy, watched as he tried to do anything, just something.

"He's so young. How? The boy can't possibly have such a strong mind." The voice watched as he struggled with something, he heard the boy beg quietly for it to stop.

* * *

I couldn't handle it any longer. These voices were torturing me, and they were relentless. They kept telling me I was dead, or that I was going to be here forever, and I started to believe them.

"Please, stop it." I heard a few of them laugh, so I lowered my head.

"STOP TORMENTING THIS BOY!" Some voice called out. I could here it calling from everywhere, it sounded comforting compared to the sea of horrific whispers I heard.

But, they stopped. The voices actually stopped. I unknowingly sighed quite loudly. But really, what is loud in here?

"Are you alright young one?" The voice asked again.

"Uh, yes, I am. Who are you? Where am I?" I asked back.

"Good. Some day you will learn my name. I'm sure of it. As of where you are, you managed to get stuck between worlds." He answered.

"Wh-what? Stuck between worlds. What worlds?" I asked confused.

"You are stuck between your world, and the dragon realms. I would guess you had a mishap with the portal?" He said.

"Dragon realms... Uh, yes I did, how did you know about that?" I said.

"I was partially responsible for them showing up in your world. You're the only living being or object that has actually come through." He said.

"But, I saw other things go in, I know for a fact that another person got sucked through the portal!" I said, panicked.

"Calm down young one. The portal most likely just rejected them. They were all sent right back to the way they were before." He said carefully.

"Okay, good. But... Now what do I do? I'm stuck here forever." I said sadly.

"Forever? Of course not. I have more power than you may think. But there is a downside." He said.

"I can bring you back from this void. But I can only bring you closer to where I am, which happens to be the dragon realms."

I thought for a second. "So, you can bring me back. But to your world only?"

"I'm afraid so young one." He answered.

"How different is it... the dragon realms?" I asked.

"It'll take you time to adjust. As in the word, the main species isn't humans anymore, they're dragons. And so, if you came here, you would be changed to one." He explained.

I thought. "I would be a dragon? Weird. But, anything to get out of this horrible place."

"I feel very terrible about this. I will continue to work on a way to send you back." The voice said.

"Why would I want to?" I asked.

"Well, what about your family? Friends?" He said.

"Anything to get out of that horrible place. Just as I said." I said with hostility. The voice paused, most likely unsuspecting of that answer.

"Then you have made your decision?" He asked.

"Yes, I want to come to your world." I said.

"Very well young one. I promise you'll find people willing to help you." He said.

"This won't hurt a bit."

I started to see everything getting brighter. The world around me got too bright. I closed my eyes, and felt warm again, then I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up I was extremely sore. I honestly didn't want to wake up, because it would hurt to move too much. As I lay there I couldn't help waking up, there was sounds of nature, and even I couldn't miss the feint chirps of birds in the distance, nor  
the rushing water.

As I slowly opened my eyes and my head up, struggling in the process, I first tried to take in my surroundings. A few feet right in front of me was a slow moving stream, with some of the clearest water I've ever witnessed. The forest around was a dense  
but brightly colored green. The grass was similarly green, and it blew gently in the warm air. Thankfully it still seemed to be summer, even here.

My vision was still a bit blurry, but I ignored it and looked over myself. From what I could tell, I was a dragon, no surprise there. My scales were a bright green, but a very... tolerable bright green? Like I didn't usually like the color, but this one  
was just amazing. My underbelly was a lighter black.

I tried to stand up, finding it quite difficult to do. I sat there and struggled, just to even get my front legs to support me, but fell and face planted into the dirt. I decided I wasn't going anywhere soon, so I dragged myself towards the water.

When I got to the water finally I could see my face perfectly clear. I had two horns on the top of my head that were slicked backwards to where they almost started curling back in. I had around four horns, two on each side of my chin. My eyes, one of  
the eyes was a dark green, and my other was a very light green that seemed almost faded. It looked glossed over with white, and I had no idea why. I shrugged it off.

I only had one lingering question, why was I so small? Like, I know dragons are fictional usually, but its very unexpected that they would be smaller then a log. I could fit in that thing! I looked to the sky, I had apparently been approaching night time  
on this world. It would probably be approaching day on earth as well. "Great I'm in dragon china." I said sarcastically.

As it got darker I did all I knew to do. I dragged myself to the log and got myself inside. I didn't know the predators in this world, so I just hoped and prayed it would work as I drifted to sleep.

When I woke up, everything seemed to be in order. Nothing had disturbed me as I slept. I had heard howls as I tried to fall asleep though, which was fine because they didn't sound to close to my position.

Five minutes later I'm still sitting here trying to stand up. I'm getting literally nowhere as of the moment...

Thirty minutes later, I have fallen on my face about twenty times, and I am not happy. Not only am I learning new kinds of muscles, but I'm still sore.

After an hour I gave up. I made zero progress, and honestly just regretted and hated everything right now. I just curled up and tried to nap.

* * *

 **Location: Unknown**

* * *

"This is a horrible idea!" The light blue hatchling said to his older sister.

"Come on. Don't be such a wimp." The yellow hatchling said back.

"But why do we have to go in There?" The blue one said as he pointed nervously towards the forest.

"Mamma always says that the mean apes could still be anywhere in the forests."

The yellow one sighed. "Okay, look. We don't have to go in there. But there is almost a zero percent chance something will happen to us, the war ended a whole ten years ago. Don't you want to adventure? Ever? Don't you want to see new things?" She asked  
her brother quizzically.

The blue hatchling put his claw to his chin to try and think harder, then he drew it back. "Yep!"

His sister smiled. "What are we waiting for then? There's a really cool place I want to show you." She said as she guided him down the path into the forest.

* * *

The two young dragon's were still walking through the forest, the blue one looking around himself nervously.

"This place is scary," the blue one said.

The yellow one gave him a quizzical look. "How? It's beautiful out here. Can you not hear all the birds? See all the small functions of other life?"

The blue one looked back, "Not everyone is as addicted to nature as you are."

The yellow one sighed. "I knew I should have taken someone else."

"You only know two others though." The blue one teased.

"That's enough." She said, annoyed.

"I doubt they could come. Do you really think they could come by sneaking past their parents?" The blue one asked.

The yellow on sighed. "No. I doubt they could sneak past Cyn- Wait look! There it is!" She pointed ahead at a small opening just big enough for both of them.

They started speeding up to a playful run. They both squeezed through the opening and came across a beautiful waterfall, that went right into a river stream. The grass seemed unusually bright in there, and everything was just... alive.

"This is the place." The yellow one said with a huge smile.

"Wow! Its so pretty!" The blue one said. His sister laughed at his awe.

The blue one ran off, and his sister called after him. "Don't go too far from me!"

The blue one looked back. "Now who won't have fun?" He said as he disappeared farther past the river.

The yellow one smiled then sighed, closing her eyes. She sat there and listened, connecting herself as much as she could. She never knew why, but she always had some special connection with nature.

She opened her eyes again. She walked towards the bottom of the waterfall and sat at the edge of the water. She liked the feel of the mist.

As she sat there she thought quietly, before getting interrupted. "Sis! Hey!" The blue one said as he ran back to her.

"Haze can you please not interrupt me like that?" The yellow one said.

"B-but, you didn't tell me you had a friend out here?" Haze said with a head tilt.

The yellow ones eyes widened. "What? I don't. Where is this guy?" She asked as she stood up. The blue one pointed and ran in that direction, with his sister following.

* * *

God I hated everything. I couldn't even stand up. How long can a dragon go without food? I asked myself in my head. I actually heard distant noises, but didn't care. I was tired. There were footsteps getting closer, going through the bushes.

What I guessed were my instincts were screaming at me pretty hard to get defensive. Since I can't walk whats the use in a handicap dragon anyway? I heard the footsteps come out into the clearing, hesitate, then come about two feet from me.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" An obviously feminine voice asked me.

I opened one eye to look up at her. She was a bright yellow dragoness with a white underbelly. Here eyes were a bright blue, and she had horns that looked almost identical to mine. But she had no horns on her chin. She was, surprisingly, much bigger than  
me.

Right down next to her, hiding behind her, was a small, light blue hatchling. He had bright blue scales, and a bright yellow underbelly. His two head horns went back and curved downward before pointing back slightly. He had one horn on his cheekbone on  
each side, his eyes were bright yellow also.

"Let's see. One, none of your business. Two, I'm trying to nap." I said as I closed my eyes again.

The yellow one sighed angrily. "It is my business. I've never seen you before, not even in town."

"Well thats probably because I don't come from town. And have never been there." I said.

The yelliw one looked confused, but shrugged it off. "So what. You just come from here? Stay here all the time?"

"Pretty much yeah." I said nonchalantly.

The yellow one was beyond confused now. "Okay look. Maybe we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Sylvia and this is my younger brother Haze.

I inwardly chuckled at the normal sounding human name next to the one that you might name a dog. "Name is Keiran." I said.

"Can you at least open your eyes when you talk to us?" She said somewhat angrily. I rolled over and opened my eyes to look at her.

She must have been surprised to see my different eyes, as she widened her eyes. "A-Are you blind at all? I'm so sorry! I-" I cut her off.

"No, no. Just have really weird eyes is all." She sighed in relief.

"You're awfully young to be out here by yourself." Sylvia said.

"Am I?" I said, trying to get my age without asking directly.

"Well for a seemingly one year old dragon, yes." Bingo.

"Well I cant do much about it." I said.

"Why don't you walk back home?" Haze asked. I was surprised because he hadn't talked at all during this.

I smirked, "It's pretty hard to go home to a home ya don't have." I laughed.

Sylvia was once again, surprised. "You don't have a home?"

I shook my head, "Nope, not anymore at least."

She thought for a second. "That's awful. Why not?"

I sighed, "That's a very long story I'm not in the mood for. Basically, I have some problems, parents didn't really wanna deal with them."

"You should come to our home!" Haze said excitedly.

Sylvia chimed in. "That's not a bad idea."

I shook my head, "No, I'm always awkward around others parents. I usually freak them out too."

Sylvia smiled. "Don't worry. Our mom is always nice to others, and never judges people. Please just come with us."

I sighed. "Fine. But there's another problem with this."

They both tilted their heads.

"I can't walk very well at all, and I'm pretty sore." I said a bit embarrassed.

They looked at each other and laughed lightly. "It's not funny guys!" I said annoyed.

"Do you trust me?" Sylvia asked.

"Kind of, why is this- whoa!" While I was talking she had picked me up from the back of my neck. This was probably the weirdest feeling ever.

"Come on Haze, we're going back home." Sylvia said in a muffled voice as she talked out of the side of her mouth.

Haze bounded along after her, back into the forest, attempting to make a song about Keiran his new friend. He reminded me a lot of Soren on earth, so I eventually started singing along with him. Sylvia rolled her eyes with a smile.

'Oh no.' She thought, 'I found his twin.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh hey look a chapter I made back before fidget spinners made me question humanities existence...**

 **I really like the way this chapter is,even after a few years, so not much editing to be had.**

* * *

You know, the huge amount of extra fat on the back of the neck is really interesting. I had no idea any types of reptiles even had this! Though, I am a dragon, so I guess I cant doubt much anymore,

Anyway like I was saying. It's cool and weird at the same time. It's and amazingly helpful thing for older dragons to use to their advantage, feels like somebody is just grabbing your skin and pulling, but it doesn't hurt, and there's a lot of skin.

Weird. The things you think of while being carried through a dense forest by a dragon you met ten minutes ago.

I suddenly had a question at that moment, what do I eat? This was a new idea, and I didn't really wanna ask about it. I'll find out through normal interactions.

At the moment nobody was talking. It was a very nice day out here. "Sorry if I ruined your day. You were probably out here for the nice day, right?" I said with guilt.

"We were. But this is more interesting and important." She said.

"Thanks." I said back.

The trees and bushes were starting to thin out. And the sun was clearer as the path came in view.

"Am I a..." I though about how to put this.

"Hmm?" She sounded

"Will I be a... a burden? I don't want your parents to-" I got cut off by Sylvia suddenly lowering me to the ground. I looked up to her with a head tilt.

"No, not at all. Me, my parents, even Haze, love to help anyone we can. If anything, our parents will love having you around because you distract Haze so much." She said with a smirk.

"Plus, my mom usually gushes over all hatchlings," she sighed. I nodded, fearing I might regret coming with them.

"If we just follow that path we should end up in town." Sylvia said.

"Sis! But if you went to the right it would take you away from the town!" Haze said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She said with a roll of the eyes.

I grinned evilly, "He's got a point. You said follow the path, not which way."

"Okay then, fine. If we follow the path LEFT up here, we get to the town."

I had a feeling she would get pushed a bit far if we continued. Haze looked up at me, we both nodded. I felt like we had just signed a partner in crime contract.

I was honestly excited to see this town they were talking about, it sounded pretty big. That thought made me both excited, and nervous. What if they weren't accepting if the way I looked? What if the way I walk and act makes me weird?

While thinking about this, I heard a distant noise. I looked around me to see if they heard it but they hadn't. I heard it again, it was... a disturbing sound, like a growl, without any specifics.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked them. They both looked at me, then sat and listened intensely.

"It's a bird!" Haze yelled, scaring both of us.

I heard it again this time, it was most likely coming from in my head. I looked up at Sylvia, was that a pitying face? She can't possibly have pieced it together. No, its impossible unless she's literally physic.

I shrugged it off, then I lowered my head, I caught a glimpse of it. It was in the more dense part of the forest. It honestly just seemed to be a really big dragon, but he was completely dark and with red eyes. which was normal for apparitions.

One out of three today. Not looking forward to them.

"Come on, let's go." Sylvia said as she picked me up.

As we walked down the path, I thought about the city. I wondered what their parents were like, and if they would even accept the way I looked.

We managed to make our way to the dirt path, which was clearly worn down by something. Which made me start questioning technology advancements in this world.

I traveled back to my thought before. "Sylvia...?" I said slowly.

"What's wrong Keiran?" She must have sensed my tone.

"I was just thinking. Will your parents... not like me?" I asked slowly.

"What makes you think they wouldn't like you?" She asked genuinely.

"My... my eyes? Just me in general.."

"Keiran, I personally think they're amazing, which is rare for me."

I felt relieved on the inside, I can't deal with problems like those when I'm in a completely different world.

After about twenty minutes of walking, and a lot of Haze's and sometimes my songs, we came to a tall hill. Haze got more excited, He ran ahead of us, and turned back down.

"Hurry up! We're here!" Haze yelled.

I was getting excited too. Sylvia lowered me to the ground, I turned to her and tilted my head. She gestured upwards.

"You want me to climb that?" I asked in astonishment, as the hill was huge.

"At least try." She smiled at me. I sighed lightly and took my first step.

Of course I tripped. I couldn't even bring myself to stand after that, but I felt Sylvia's muzzle push me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Forcing you not to give up after a first try." She said.

"B-but- whoa!" I said as she shoved her snout under my stomach and lifted me.

She kept her muzzle low, down next to me, as I barely balanced on my feet well. "Go on. Try again, you can use my muzzle to support yourself if you need it. I'll catch you before you fall."

I knew I could trust her, she was a good motivator, I'll give her that. I took my first step, wobbling but managing to stay up. I took my second, then my third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and on the seventh one, I tripped. Like she promised, she had caught  
me before I fell. I didn't trip again for the other sum ten steps before the hill.

"I don't think you're quite ready for that. But I'm still proud of you." Sylvia said with a smile before picking me up.

"You and me both," I said, earning a giggle from her.

At the top of the hill, Haze gave us a boring, uninterested look. "Took ya long enough," he said, then stood up,

"But still... that was awesome Keiran!" Haze suddenly yelled out loud, causing a flock of birds to leave.

Sylvia had prematurely covered my ears with her front paws as she sat in front of Haze. I heard what he said, but muffled, thankfully.

Sylvia suddenly covered my ears harder, but not in a harmful way. They started talking in whispers and I couldn't hear a thing. It was their business anyway.

"What have I told you about those outbursts Haze?" Sylvia scolded.

"That the only reason the apes will attack is to get rid of that kid who won't stop screaming?" Haze said in more of a question.

"Yes. Plus there's another new reason." She said.

It took Haze a second. "You mean Keiran?"

"Yes. I'm starting to think Keiran is only around seven months old to ten months old," Sylvia stated. Haze nodded.

"Between the ages of a year and hatching, dragons have very sensitive hearing. You could make him def by doing that too loud. Do you understand now?" Sylvia asked sternly, and Haze nodded.

"Good," she said as she uncovered my ears. I didn't question them, I just turned around to look out on the city.

"Wow," I said in slight awe as I looked out over the city.

The city was in a giant stone wall, probably made from hundreds of years of labor, in fact, it was reaching Attack on Titan type heights, or even the wall of Baa Sing Se or however you say it, from Avatar. In the front of this giant wall was a moderately  
sized gate, probably for older dragons. And on the top I could barely make out the sites of ballistics, guards, and other things.

'Yeah, definitely Attack on Titan, there's no giant drill.' I thought to myself.

Above the city is what amazed me. There was hundreds of dragons, flying above the city, a few even flying in or out. They were all kinds of mixtures of color and sizes. Blue, red, green, silver, pink, small, big, huge, everything!

The city they flew above was no worse awe inspiring either. I could make out distinct sections of the city, there was a marketplace, a living area, a restaurant looking area, I even saw a huge park! The buildings is where that Avatar stuff comes in. The  
buildings all looked like they were pulled straight from the earth kingdom. Just a bunch of stone buildings with hints and minor details that gave a Chinese vibe. It was all that I was expecting from this.

"So," Sylvia said as she turned to me, "what do you think? Warfang is pretty cool isn't it?"

I nodded my head immediately. "It's way more then I ever expected."

She smiled and laughed. "Well, do you want to see it up close or what?"

I turned to her quickly. "Yes please!"

Her smile widened. "Okay! Here we go again!" She said as she picked me up, then her and Haze started down the long hill towards Warfang.

* * *

As we approached the gates I grew nervous, the guards at the top still watched us from far away as we went towards the gate. They didn't have many people trying to get in, but we were probably suspicious considering we were just a bunch of kids.

There was a dragon in front of the gate, guarding it. he was wearing some pretty heavy armor that covered his entire body, the most I could tell was that he was red. I think that I unknowingly started shivering because of the giant dragon.

Sylvia whispered to me, "Calm down, they're nice." I did stop, but I didn't let my guard down.

As we approached the gate behind the dragon he stopped us. "Hello young ones, may I ask where you are coming from?" He asked.

Sylvia spoke for us. "We were just getting some flowers for our mom," she said with a pretty convincing face.

"How nice. May I see them?" The guard asked, sending us all in to a panic. We didn't panic out loud though.

Sylvia was looking all around her, pretending she had lost them. As we were searching I felt that something was missing besides just the "flowers". The guard was watching with mild pity and amusement at the same time.

"Here they are sir!" Haze said as he jumped up in front of the guard with a bundle of blue and yellow flowers. The guard had gotten scared by the sudden appearance, but quickly calmed himself down.

"Yes... They're very beautiful, you may enter," the guard said. We were just a bunch of kids, so thankfully we weren't very suspicious.

The inside was way more than I expected. There were dragons, some kind of llama race, a mole race, and an occasional kind of bipedal cat race. They all went about business in a somewhat normal way. Traders, shops, and a few restaurants even.

Sylvia spoke, "Welcome to warfang."

"It's amazing," I said in awe.

"Come on, we need to be home soon," she said as she made her way down a small path.

As we made our way down this small path, the business type area was gone and we were in what I assumed to be houses. The houses were made from stone, but still remained way more modern then I suspected.

I could see all the families of dragons, which was honestly a nice thing to watch. Young dragons played games with their parents and had fun. I honestly envied them slightly.

"That's are house up ahead Keiran," Sylvia said. Straight ahead of us was a house that looked similar to the rest of them. It did have some decorations on it though, which made it stand out.

As we approached the door, Sylvia stopped. "Haze, if they ask anything, don't answer. You're gonna mess it up. Just let me talk, okay?" Haze nodded.

Sylvia opened the door and walked in to a beautiful room. The room was filled with antique looking decorations. The furniture was just pillows laying on the floor, which now that I thought about it, made more sense than I thought it would.

"Sylvia, Haze? Are you home?" A feminine voice called out from somewhere in the house.

"Yeah mom! One minute!" Haze called back.

Sylvia carried me over to one of the smaller pillows and lay me down on it gently. It was the comfiest thing ever I think.

"Stay here, we're gonna bring our mom back to you in a few minutes." Sylvia said.

I watched as they made their way in to the next room. I sat there and just decided to admire everything.

'Oh no. What if she kicks him out?' Sylvia thought to herself. She was panicking slightly on the outcome of this. Her and Haze approached their mother, a white dragoness with a dark blue underbelly. Her horns matched Sylvia's identically. She was a good  
four times bigger then Sylvia.

Their mother was currently in the kitchen, sitting on her haunches in front of the counter, cutting vegetables.

"Sylvia, Haze, why were you out for so long? You know you can't be outside the walls during or after sunset." Their mom scolded.

"Yes we're sorry mom, but we have a good reason!" Sylvia said.

"Well, what is this good reason then?" Their mom said with a raised eyebrow.

"You're just gonna have to see, come on!" Haze yelled excitedly. Their mom sighed and reluctantly followed them.

'This is a co-... comfy pillow...' I thought as I yawned.

I heard talking, I think, then a loud sound. Probably Haze again. I started thinking, what am I going to do now? I'm here, just say hi to their mom and leave? Maybe they'll help me sort it out.

Their talking stopped and I could hear footsteps coming this way from the room. I still didn't care much, so I quietly waited.

The first things I notice as they walk in the room is that she was huge, and she was absolutely gorgeous! Not in a weird way, she's way too old for me. I dont know how to explain it, she's just beautiful, nothing weird about it. Her resemblance to Sylvia  
was also uncanny.

As they approached me their mom hadn't seen me yet, she was looking too far upwards. They stopped right in front of my pillow, she was huge in comparison! Sylvia tapped her mom and got her attention, then pointed at me at which point she took a minute  
to process me, I guess.

When she was done processing, she gasped slightly, then turned to look at the other two. "Am I going crazy? Who is this?" She asked.

Sylvia sat on her haunches and picked me up with her forepaws. "This is Keiran, he's only around seven to ten months old." She said as she smiled at her mom.

"Okay, who did you steal this adorable hatchling from?" Their mom asked. I blinked, not quite sure how to take this all in.

"Oh my gosh! His eyes are beautiful! He's not blind is he?" she switched from gushing over me to worry real fast.

"Nope, he's a perfectly healthy hatchling!" Sylvia said,

"A perfectly beautiful and adorable one!"

I liked her, am i really that adorable? I don't know. "Thank you!" I said quietly with a smile. I made a mistake though.

Their mom made a high pitch squeal, Sylvia blocked it mostly for me. "He's so cute! Can I hold him please?" Their mom was awesome, I nodded first instead of Sylvia.

Sylvia propped me up in the air, and their mom sat down and took a hold of me. She was doing little weird things that made me laugh, like rubbing a certain spot on my back.

"He's just like you too when you were younger. He even has the same ticklish spots." She laughed.

"Yeah he is. We found him while out in the forest." Sylvia said.

Their mother gasped, "Forest? Was he abandoned or something?"

"No. He told me that he stays out there because he wants to." Sylvia gestured for her to bend her head downwards, which she did.

Sylvia whispered in her ear, "I'm almost positive he left his home. I think he was abused or something, he gets frightened very easily." Their mom nodded with a sad smile.

She got rid of the sad expression on her face, "Well Keiran, I am Mesela, and you are hereby allowed and encouraged to stay here in our home for as long as you like." She smiled.

"Thank you so much!" I gave her the best hug I could, I didn't really understand dragon affection yet.

She rubbed her muzzle against me once, and told me it was no problem. So they do what like dogs do and nuzzle eachother? Cool, I always wanted a giant dog. Except this one is actually intelligent like humans. I laughed to myself in my head.

"You were out there a while I bet. You've got to be hungry!" Mesela said.

"I wouldn't want to steal your food..." I said with guilt.

"It's no trouble at all. We have too much anyway." She reassured.

"Okay then, if it's no trouble..." I said.

"Wonderful! Just go sit over there for a minute sweety." Mesela was confused when I didn't move. I kind of felt embarrassed, she didn't know about my walking situation, I just lowered my head a bit.

"I c-cant walk very well... I'm sorry." I said.

Sylvia walked over next to me. "Why are you apologizing Keiran? It's not your fault."

"You're n-not angry?" I said with a stutter.

I lowered my voice to a soft whisper that only Sylvia faintly heard. "You're not gonna hit me like mom and dad?" Sylvia eyes widened and she caught herself from gasping, realizing that he didn't mean for her to hear that.

"We won't get mad at you for things like that Keiran. I promise." Sylvia said as she wiped a tear off my face. I smiled back up at her.

Mesela was about to speak, but Sylvia put her paw up in motion to say stop. Sylvia then picked me up and carried me to a pillow right outside the kitchen. She lowered me down, and gave me a little cheer up nuzzle that made me laugh. Then proceeded back  
to the kitchen.

When Sylvia walked in Mesela turned her head. She had a guilty, sad look. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know! Is he mad? Does he hate me now?" She panicked.

Sylvia raised her hand to stop her. "He... never got taught to walk. He can only make a few steps with help from me. He feels a bit self conscious about it." She explained.

Mesela had a pitying face. "The poor thing. We'll make sure he learns, your father is an excellent teacher at these things."

Sylvia raised one eyebrow. "Of course he is. He's the flight instructor at the temple." Sylvia said. Mesela just laughed.

A while later Mesela came walking in with a bowl, then set it on the table. Sylvia walked up and picked me up again, sitting me at a chair with books stacked on it so I could fit.

"I hope you like it Keiran. My other two kids loved this when they were your age." Mesela said.

"Thank you!" I said.

"You're welcome honey." Mesela smiled.

Mesela turned to Sylvia. "Go tell your brother that our dinner is ready too. Norruth should be home any minute." Sylvia nodded and disappeared further in to the house.

Mesela continued to set food down at the table, and placed napkins everywhere. Meanwhile I was just taking my first bite of this oatmeal type of stuff. I took the first bite, it was amazing! It was like a mix of cinnamon, vanilla, and sugar.

"This is amazing!" I exclaimed to her. She just laughed at my reaction.

"Good, you are their long lost brother, thats for sure." She joked.

Just then the door swung open lightly. Mesela made her way over to the front door where a gray dragon with a yellow underbelly appeared. Oncd again, he had uncanny resemblance with Haze. I heard their conversation, but went back to eating.

Mesela nuzzled her mate. "Welcome back," she said.

"Good to be back. That's for sure." He had a deep commanding voice, probably from being an instructor for flying.

"And what smells so good tonight? Well besides you." He asked, causing to Mesela giggle lightly.

"It's probably dinner. Which should be ready." Mesela said.

"Sounds good." He said.

Mesela suddenly remembered, "We're having a special guest for dinner, and probably dinners to come."

"Oh? And who might that be?" Her mate asked. Mesela gestured hi. To follow, and walked over to me.

She came up on my right side, to see me almost done, but completely full. I was just laying there with my head on the table, my eyes closed, getting drowsy. She smiled at the site fondly. She poked me lightly with her claw. And that's when her mate showed  
up right by her side, she shushed him before he could play twenty questions.

I lightly sighed and opened my eyes hallway. "I don't... please... stop it..." I mumbled in a fearful voice. Mesela grew worried at my mumbling of past memories.

"Keiran honey wake up." She lightly shook me, causing me to jump awake. My first sight was Mesela's worried face, and a very confused gray dragon.

"Huh? Oh... Hi..." I said quietly to the gray one.

"Are you okay? You're shaking!" Mesela asked me.

"Yeah, just a bad day dream..." I replied, and she nodded.

Mesela looked at her mate, "This is Keiran, he staying with us for a while."

"And Keiran, this is my mate, Norruth" I waved.

Norruth got out of his stupor. "Oh. Very nice to meet you young man," He said with a smile, to which I nodded back.

He turned to address Mesela. "So who are his parents? They on a vacation?" He said loud enough for everyone to hear, even Haze and Sylvia who had just gotten back downstairs. Everyone except Norruth kind of stopped a bit, and Norruth knew he had touched  
on a sensitive subject.

Mesela pulled him in to the kitchen with her away from hearing or sight of me. I honestly expected someone else to ask again at some point, it didn't bother me. I shrugged and went back to lightly drowsing off.

Mesela didn't look at her mate with anger, but she still had pity. "I'm sorry. What's the situation?" He asked.

Mesela proceeded to explain everything she knew about him. Some of the things especially about the alone in the forest thing, shocked him. "I had no idea. We need to do something about that, for sure." Norruth said. Mesela nodded her head in agreement.

They made their way back to the dining room where I was still drowzy. They all proceeded to sit around the table. I had Haze on my right, and Sylvia on my left. Their parents were sitting across from their resemblence child. Yeah, that's what im going  
with to nickname them.

* * *

After dinner Sylvia and Mesela were putting the food and dishes away. I was quietly watching the other two from my seat. Norruth was entertaining Haze by doing regular old dad things, like chasing him and throwing him up to get caught. Why did they get  
to do this? Why could I never have things like this?

There I went again getting jealous of Haze and Sylvia. I dont know why I do either. I thought I had gotten over having parents at all anyway, I've never felt what its like to have real parents. So how do I even know if its that great? I dont, so why do  
I care.

I turned back around and stared at the table. Thinking about everything that had happened today, it was very crazy. I couldn't tell what time it was now, but I assumed it was around seven or so. The sun was setting slowly at the moment.

I checked to make sure, and sure enough Sylvia and Mesela were still busy, paying no mind and talking to eachother. Norruth and Hase were still playing, nothing could interrupt them. I lightly and quietly hopped from the chair. I used the wall and other  
things to support myself. I noticed they had a back door, so I crept up on it and opened it slowly. Thankfully it didn't squeak or anything, and I made it out unnoticed.

Outside was an actual field. Every single house along the street opened in the back to the exact same giant field. It wasn't that short honestly, I could dissapear in it. In the distane past the field was the wall. The wall blocked the sunset, so this  
was even darker than it should be. I couldn't see well.

I made a few steps away from my support. Able to get out around eight. I was looking around now, seeing if there was anything that interesting to do. I had come out here in the first place, because their family was just too normal, I felt like an intruder.  
They would allow me to stay with them for awhile, but what happens when they get bored of me? They'll just throw me out, or worse, become abusive to me.

I calmed my thoughts, as I was getting a bit angry again. A cold chill came across the air, which would've been nice, but it carried an odd feeling. I suddenly felt more alone then I was before, I felt isolated. Then I asked myself how wind came through  
here that strong with these giant walls? It wasn't natural.

I could feel my ears flatten against my head, and my knees buckled underneath me. Not the greatest time for my useless walking skills to take place. I looked up, barely getting my head above the tall grass. Standing at the middle of the field was another  
dragon.

I instantly recognized it from earlier, it had the same smokey look, and had red eyes. It opened its mouth wide in to a grin. Its red grin that reached wider than any mouth was a terrifying site. it made its first step towards me, this was not going to  
be a fun time. I should've stayed inside.

Inside Mesela and Sylvia were just now finishing up with the dishes. Mesela exited the kitchen with Sylvia to a scene of Haze playing tug of war with Norruth. Everyone stopped to laugh. Mesela looked towards the table and stopped her laughing.

"What did you two do with Kieran?" Mesela asked.

They both tilted their heads. "We didn't do anything. Isn't he over there?"

Mesela became both angry and worried at the same time. "You two didn't keep an eye on him? You just left him to be lonely on the chair? Now look, he's gone!"

Norruth got up and walked to his mate. "Calm down, didn't you say he can't walk very well anyway? He's got to be around here."

Mesela started panicking trying to look around everywhere, but couldn't find him. "Where could he be?" Haze and Sylvia also did the same.

Norruth once again questioned her. "Panicking won't help either. Why are you so worried?"

Mesela was now steaming, she shoved her snout in front of his face, and Norruth backed up a little bit. "Because one, he's bad at walking. Two, he's very young. And three, he's known to have some sort of problems!" She yelled.

Before Norruth could do anything everyone stopped. There was a loud sort of cry coming from back behind the house, and sounded very young. Everyone recognized that it was me, and all of them rushed to the back door. Especially Mesela who was barreling  
through too the door.

* * *

I looked up at the night sky. That was really, really, terrifying. I thought I would die. I was actually crying now, which was unusual for me, but it was the first actual time I've gotten scared by an apparition. I even emitted some sort of loud cry,  
mostly by instinct. I felt bad, the apparition cant harm me to very much, but really powerful ones have the ability to bruise. Which I had a huge one on my left side.

I turned my head the the loud opening of the door. Mesela came out followed by the rest. Mesela instantly saw me, and rushed over too me. "Oh my gosh! What happened, are you okay?" She bombarded me with questions. I couldn't answer, I was still sobbing  
quietly.

Mesela picked me up gently, and inspected me everywhere until she saw my left side. "Who did this too you? I'll make him pay." She said with complete and utter hatred. It was honestly kinda scary. Are these those instincts kicking in real hard for her?

I was sniffling now, so I answered truthfully. "The weird dragon came back. He said he won't leave me alone."

Norruth was also angry. "What is he? A bully? Whats his name?"

Syvlia had a sudden moment of realization. "Keiran, was it like the thing you saw earlier?" To which I nodded, barely keeping my eyes open.

Mesela tilted her head slightly and gave Sylvia a weird look. "I'll explain later, you should get Keiran to bed or something first." Sylvia said. Mesela and Norruth nodded, Mesela carrying me back inside and then up the stairs. Norruth following behind.  
They carried me in to a small room that looked unused. It had a small pillow for sleeping, and was filled with toys. It must've been Haze's old room.

I was practically asleep by the time she lowered me in to the pillow. Mesela gave me a long nuzzle for some reason, but I was to tired to care. She grabbed a blanket by my feet and gently covered me with it.

As she backed up she watched me as I fell asleep with a worried face. Norruth looked at her, "We have to do something about whatever just happened." He said. Mesela nodded her head in agreement.

She spoke with a whisper. "Whatever his problem is, we will help him. I can't watch this happen again."

"Even now I'm terrified to leave him alone."

Norruth attempted to comfort her. "We're just downstairs from him. Nobody is going to do anything we won't hear."

Mesela nodded, and they both exited the room, and made their way back downstairs. Quietly shutting my door.

As they made their way to the living room they met Sylvia as she sat quietly on a pillow. Mesela walked slowly up to her, "What's going on Sylvia? We're both very confused."

Sylvia sighed, "I can tell, Keiran isn't normal." She started, "When we first met him, it was straight off very weird that he was alone," Mesela nodded.

She let her eyes wander, "I think he may... he may have some special connection to something,"

Both adults were interested by this, "You mean like your connection, Sylvia?" Norruth asked.

She nodded, "I can't say I know what connection. But it's obviously different from mine,"

Mesela asked, "How do you know this? How do you know he has a connection?"

She sighed, "It was pretty obvious to me, I could sense he does." They nodded, then there was a long pause.

Eventually she spoke again. "I propose, we take him to the guardians." Sylvia said.

Mesela almost immediately countered, "I'm not about to abandon him with those old windbags!"

Sylvia sighed, "I didn't mean give him to them. I meant have them let us use the pool." Mesela calmed down, and they both nodded.

"Well we know what we think. Time to see if it's true," Norruth said.

Sylvia yawned, and they all stood up. "Sylvia, do you mind putting your brother to bed? It's been a long day."

Sylvia looked over to the pillow to see Haze halfway laying on it, the other half of his body down the side as he drooled down on to the floor. Sylvia shook her head, "Yes I will, you guys go to sleep." They both nodded and headed upstairs. Sylvia picked  
him up, not worried about him coming awake, and took him upstairs.

Everyone was in their beds except Mesela who had stopped in the room where I slept. She sat above my pillow, watching me as I breathed slowly in and out. She smiled warmly, then pulled the covers even farther up my body, then exited the room.

* * *

noshade=""

I'll be honest, the only reason I went to sleep, is because I knew there was still one more. Dreams are easier to handle. Who am I kidding, it's always bad...

In my dream at the moment, I was in my dragon form. I was walking through a long dark cave lit periodically by blue torches. It felt like the twists and turns of the cave were never ending. It felt like a normal weird dream, nothing had happened besides  
some walking.

I finally came upon a big open room, it was dark as the only thing lighting it was a large glowing pool of blue energy type stuff. As I approached the pool, it swirled violently. Every step towards it almost felt like I was making it angrier.

Once at the pool I gazed downward at it. It was calming down now, and almost sat completely still. Almost like an undisturbed pond, even though moments before it had crashed with waves as if it were an ocean.

So far so good, nothing abnormal for a weird dream. Yes I knew I was dreaming, but it was not a lucid dream. I had tried to change where I was, it didn't work. I rarely get to control dreams, even if I know it is a dream. But then again, how do I know  
this is a dream?

The pool started forming shapes, I thought it was going to get wavy again, but it didn't. The pool formed in to shapes, almost as if it were a television, I began to see scenes unfold.

In the vision I was standing in a dark forest, in my dragon form still. There was something off, my view of myself was from behind me. I couldn't see my face, and nothing moved, not one thing. I wanted to look back up, to check around me, but found that  
I could not get my head up for the life of me. I was drawn to staring at the back of my head.

There was an eerie silence, I could barely handle it. A slight movement of the copy of me caught my attention back. It twitched it's head sporadically for a split second.

"Th-... that's not me..." I said slowly in a whisper.

I heard laughter, a demonic form of my own voice. The head of the impostor slowly turned to the side. I was met with a sideways glance of soulless black eyes, my mouth was now a gaping hole with razor sharp teeth.

...

 _It's smile..._

 _It's sick,_ _ **disgusting**_ _smile, was enough to make me realize..._

 _Dreams left the world open for these things to do what they want._

...

...

Once again we were locked in a staring contest. Except it was winning, as I tried all I could not to look. I couldn't even close my eyes, I couldn't avert my gaze. It was probably absorbing my obvious fear with happiness, I couldn't cower, I couldn't  
do anything at all but look at this sick monster.

It stopped smiling...

It's face fell slowly in to a frown, a dreadful one. It didn't move, but still talked, **"Why?"** It said in a whispering demonic voice.

"Why... what?" I choked out.

It started to cry now, it's tears falling down it's face as blood. **"Why did you kill them?"** It asked.

"K-Kill? Who did I k-... kill?" I asked hesitantly.

It smiled again, and laughed quietly. It suddenly dissolved in to thin air, and I could move my head again. But only my head. I had noticed now, that I was not in the cave anymore, but was instead in the same forest as the monster was.

I lost control of my head again, and heard him take step towards me, out of my eyesight. I swear I could feel it's hot breath against my ear. **"You killed them... Why? Because you're a selfish, foolish little child."** It whispered.

"I didn't kill anyone... I-" as if somebody had forced it shut, my mouth closed and wouldn't open.

He whispered in a voice that showed evident anger, _**"You killed them..."**_

 _ **"It's your turn now,"**_

...

...

I jolted awake, my breathing was as heavy as it could ever be. That was the worst it's ever been yet. I stood up from where I was and found the corner of the room farthest from windows or doors. I lay down and quietly cried and hyperventilated at the  
same time. What that apparition had said to me felt so real.

Mesela quietly got off of the giant pillow she slept on, she hadn't been sleeping the best. 'Why do I have such a bad feeling?' She thought to herself.

She left the bedroom making sure to be quite as she sneaked past the kid's bedroom. At the other end of the hallway close to the stairs was Haze's old room. She couldn't help but have severe bad feelings about opening the door to Keiran's room.

She approached my door, and opened it hesitantly and quietly. As she walked in she looked to where I was sleeping. She released a breath she had no idea was being held when she saw me sleeping. I wasn't moving in my sleep, only barely to breath. There  
was no expression evident on my sleeping body either.

She sighed quietly and smiled, she lowered her head down intending to nuzzle me, but before she did, she suddenly couldn't move any closer to me. She tried and tried, but couldn't force herself. Finally one time she tried she got what felt to her like  
being pushed back, like someone had hit her with a really weak force element attack.

'Must be... my imagination.' She thought.

After being pushed back she was extremely confused, she shrugged it off as tiredness and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She poured herself some water and drank it quickly.

She quietly made her way upstairs, making sure she made as little creaking noises as possible. As she passed by it she looked back at the door to Haze's old room. She felt drawn back to it. She heard a noise from inside the room, but couldn't make it  
out. She took another deep breath, then entered the room again.

When she entered the room, I was still cowering in the corner with my eyes closed. I quickly stopped that as every time I closed my eyes I saw that horrific monster again. When I opened my tear stained eyes, they met an extremely shocked pair of eyes.  
Mesela was staring at me, almost dumbfounded at what she walked in on.

'I really am a monster aren't I?' I thought, then started to cry even harder and a bit louder. Audible enough to snap Mesela out of her stupor.

Mesela's eyes widened and she rushed over to my defeated form. She made sure to quietly move herself towards me. "Keiran? Honey whats wrong?" She asked in a quiet motherly tone.

I shook my head, "N-No, stay away from me."

She tried to get even closer, "Keiran it's just me! I promise sweetie." She said worriedly.

I cried harder, "That's the problem, I'm a monster! Stay away..." I gave up trying to keep her away and just let myself collapse on the floor. Mesela picked me up gently in her forearms and did a slight rocking gesture.

"Shh..." She sounded. "Shh... I'm here, nobody will hurt you with me." She said as I began to calm down.

"N-No, he said he would kill me." I choked out between breaths. At that point Norruth had walked in, he saw Mesela gently rocking me, and gave her a sad look. She made a gesture for him to go back to bed and he nodded.

"It was nothing more than a bad dream." She told me gently. She continued to do the rocking until I was only sniffling, then she lightly set me down on my pillow.

"D-Don't leave me!" I cried.

"Shh... I won't. " she lay down next to me on the pillow. She placed me between her front paws and nuzzled me.

"Sleep now, you're safe." She whispered. I believed her for once, and I did indeed fall asleep, better than I think I ever have.

Before Mesela went to sleep herself she had a million thoughts on her mind, but one stood out. 'He definitely needs us, he needs our help.' She thought.

She gently laid her head over my body, and drifted in to a deep sleep herself.

* * *

 **If you read to this point, you rock, seriously.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woo! World building and relationship building chapters!**

* * *

I slept somewhat well after what happened with Keiran. I still don't know why or what happened, but the from what he repeated to me... And what apparently this thing said to him, it made me feel sick to the stomach.

I felt sick to the stomach over the dreams, but I slept well at the same time knowing that he was right with me, and I hadn't felt or heard a thing come from him yet.

When I woke up I was still there on the floor with Keiran in between my two front paws. I was able to lift my head up without disturbing him, but when I did he shivered a bit in his sleep. He was up against my chest still, and halfway on top of my right  
paw. I didn't want to move right now and upset him, but I had morning things to do...

Just as I was about to try and get up in the most un-disturbing way the door to the room quietly creaked open and Norruth stuck his head through the door. He smiled warmly at me, and I did so back.

Norruth whispered, "Morning honey,"

I tried my best to be audible but quiet, "Morning dear,"

He pushed the door open enough to walk in, he sat in front of me and leaned down. "Did he sleep well after last night?" He asked, he smiled fondly at Keiran as he studied his motions.

I looked down too, "Besides his breathing he's been as still and quiet as if it was his first sleep ever." I responded.

"Good," he said, "I'll make breakfast. I don't think it would be a good idea for him to wake up and be alone."

I nodded in agreement, "Thank you," we nuzzled eachother.

"Where's mom?" Sylvia asked as she came in to the room. She went wide eyed as she was met with both her parents whispering for her to be quiet.

She nodded, "That bad?" She asked quietly with a resounding nod. She quietly exited the room.

I heard Haze's voice from outside, "What's mom doing?" He asked in his normal loud voice.

"Keep your voice down. She'll be out here in a bit." She responded.

Norruth just shook his head as he turned to look at me. "We need to get that kid a voice muffler," he said. I giggled at that and gave him another nuzzle as he walked out of the room. Afterwards I carefully gave Keiran a lick on his head and closed my  
eyes.

* * *

Wow, no bad dreams last night. I actually don't remember much from last night, besides that I was being a wimp over a silly dream and Mesela had to come and calm me down. I don't know why she did or how she knew. It doesn't matter anyway, that was last  
night, today is a new day! A new day with new possibilities to be terrified by an apparition...

I felt warm where I was though. I was tempted to not even move and to try and sleep more, but my body clock, still suited for school, wouldn't allow it.

I shifted around, there was a weight over me, not an uncomfortable one, but there was a weight still. I slowly opened my eyes but almost shut them again due to how bright it was in here. The sun had already risen past my normal waking time, I think. I  
honestly can't tell, new world and all...

Before I could turn around the weight on my back was lifted up. When I turned around I was looking up at Mesela who was smiling warmly at me. "Morning sleepyhead," she said.

I was confused, did she stay with me last night? I tilted my head slightly, "Uh... morning," I said.

"That's not fair, your head tilt is way too cute!" She said with a laugh.

"I don't even have to do anything to make you laugh, it's much harder for you to make me laugh." I said with a bit of an eye roll.

She smiled mischievously, "Oh, is that a challenge I hear? A challenge of my ability to make you, a hatchling, laugh?" She said.

"Maybe..." I said vaguely.

She was starting to stand up now. "Well then. Maybe it's time to prove you wrong!" She exclaimed as she thrust her snout in to my stomach. I had no time to react as she rubbed it against my stomach and did the blowing thing against it. I tried to keep  
myself from doing anything, but I suddenly broke out in to a fit of laughter.

"You lose!" She exclaimed.

As my laughter died down, I looked back up at her. "I just let you win to make you feel better." I said.

She laughed, "Sure you did." She said as she picked me up.

I tilted my head, and she explained. "Breakfast should be soon. Afterwards we have plans on taking you to the guardians."

I started shivering slightly, she noticed my fear and put it to ease. "Don't worry, the guardians are very nice. We just want to tell them about you considering Norruth is very important to their military forces, and would eventually ask questions about  
you anyway." That answer seemed a bit vague. Was that guilt I saw in her eyes? Is she lying about this? Probably not, but I should be keeping an open mind. I nodded in reality.

We made our way downstairs, me still unable to walk and having to be carried everywhere. Downstairs at the dining table me, Haze, and Sylvia were all sitting in the same places. Norruth gave his mate a nuzzle, and they both finished up on breakfast. Surprisingly,  
they were cooking something I recognized quite well.

"I-Is that omelets filled with steak, cheese, and bacon?" I asked.

Everyone looked at me surprised, "Yes, how did you know?""

I rubbed my other forepaw nervously, "I uh... I just guessed..." I said. I wasn't going to tell them I could recognize way more than I had said just by smell, and that I created things like that hundreds of times. They both just laughed and shrugged it  
off thankfully.

I felt a light poking on my shoulder and turned to see Sylvia looking at me worried, "You seem good, but are you okay?" She asked as she studied the bruise on my left side.

She lightly touched it but didn't even bother me, "Yes, I feel good after sleeping." I said. She just smiled and almost said something but before she could she started arguing with Haze about something. I had started to ignore it really.

After a long time of other conversations I spoke up, "M-Mesela?" I asked quietly, "C-Can I learn how to walk?"

She smiled, "Of course you can, we can teach you how and go to the guardians a later this evening." She said.

Norruth spoke, "You sure you want to teach him honey? I'm surprised you don't make sure you get to carry him all the time." He teased.

She just rolled her eyes, "As much as I want to, he needs to learn."

"Thank you." I said quietly.

* * *

After breakfast we were all outside in the field that I had been in last night. The grass was soft and still wet, but the sun was shining as bright as ever. Haze and Sylvia were off to the sjde by the house observing us, Haze had even put in the work  
to go make a custom banner saying "You can walk Keiran!" With a bunch of drawings on it. I appreciated the effort, but I wondered how he did these things so quick.

At the moment, I was standing by Norruth, with Mesela a good ten feet away. They were doing the whole thing where I need to walk to the other. I stood, keeping my balance fairly well. I tried to step forward but failed immediately. Norruth had caught  
me before I fell completely, and already had put me back on my feet.

I was able to get around five steps before failing. This went on for quite a while, with them coaching me. At one point I made it to eight without falling, and as I took my ninth step I tripped and eded up catching myself halfway. Haze was cheering for  
me like I had just won the biggst prize ever, while Norruth and Mesela gave me praise words.

I got to my tenth step finally, and my reward was a warm nuzzle from Mesela who was at the end. Shortly after though they told me to do some more, and that if I could make it to ten over and over again, then I could start walking.

It took me about two hours, but I managed to never fail at doing ten steps, and I was now doing over fifty without falling. I was still a bit unbalanced, but I was doing it anyway. They told me that I would be fine with my walking for now, and that I  
would get even better as long as I kept walking.

By the time I learned to walk the sun was near the center of the sky. I guessed that it was near lunch, and wasn't wrong when Mesela opened the cabinets in the house looking for food.

"It would seem we ran out of food." Mesela said. "Would you kids mind going to get some for me?"

That honestly made me feel slightly bad because I knew I was the reason why some of it was gone. As if she sensed it, Sylvia placed her paw on my shoulder, and when I turned to her she gave me a big smile.

"Can we bring Keiran? Can we, can we, can we?" Haze asked.

Mesela sighed, "If you keep that up no. But yes, you can take him as long as you supervise him all the time and make sure he doesn't hear anything too loud."

Sylvia nodded, "I'll watch him. If I can keep Haze in line then Keiran should be a piece of cake to watch."

Mesela raised her eyebrow, "Did you even ask if he wanted to go in the first place?" She asked. I nodded my head that I indeed wanted to go.

"Okay, here you go. That's thirty gold coins, be back in no more than two hours." She ordered.

"Why so many coins?" Sylvia asked.

"I figured you should eat while you guys are out, since it will take a while for you to bring it back and have me make it." She explained.

There was a resounding okay, and we all made our way to the door. I was walking, but Sylvia told me she would rather carry me because there were a lot of steps, and I could be hurt or lost easily. To which I sadly agreed.

I had a bit of anxiety about this, but it quickly faded when not a single dragon looked at me suspiciously. In fact, most of the dragoness that did notice me would just talk with their friend about how cute I am. It was kinda awkward, but not as awkward  
as it would be for everyone to know who or what I am.

There were hundreds of people and places, all the different races went about their daily businesses within the city. Most of the dragon food shops set up along the sides as we walked by was meat. There was occasional buying of things other than meat by  
dragons, but not terribly often. I assume that food other than meat is either kinda like a treat or it just doesn't benefit them often. Because I haven't felt sick or anything yet.

The first shop we stopped at was a small little fruit shop, which she set me down next to Haze on the side of the shop. It must be a usual place for Sylvia, as her and the owner greeted each other like they were friends. She bought a considerable amount  
of fruit, including things like oranges, grapes, and bananas. She gave the owner what looked like three gold coins.

The owner of the shop was a huge, muscly looking dragon. The one you wouldn't ever want to fight. He had red scales and a almost black colored underbelly. His horns resembled a ram, and his left eye had a huge scar. In fact, his entire body looked battle  
scarred. I wondered if he had been some sort of guard or such before,

He stopped us from leaving, giving Sylvia a grin. "So, how's ya family doing?" He asked with a slight accent that reminded me of a pirate or something.

Sylvia smiled, "We're doing good, some interesting things going on lately." She said vaguely.

He took a glance at me and Haze, "I would 'ave to guess it 'as something to do with this fine young hatchling next to Haze?" When he said that I ducked behind Haze a little bit, and he laughed.

"Shy little guy, ain't he?" He said with a laugh.

Sylvia looked a bit nervous, "Yes, my family has been taking care of him for the past few days..."

"So who is he? Never seen him 'round here." He asked curiously.

Now Sylvia looked really nervous, "Oh, gosh... How do I explain this..." she paused a second.

"He's... He's my little brother," She said, sending both me and Haze in to quite a shock.

"Your mom and dad?.." He said. Sylvia seemed to know what he was implying.

"No, we kind of just... found him." She said.

"Ah. Well, welcome to our little town young guy. Well, it's not really little, it's quite huge actually. Nevermind, whats your name?" I laughed quietly, and Haze pushed me out from behind his back.

I froze for a second before stuttering out an answer. "Oh... m-my name is K-Keiran."

"Nice to meet ya Keiran. Name's Raduun. If someone's ever given ya trouble, just come and tell me. Got it?" I nodded.

"Good. I've got to get back to my job, you kids have fun." He said.

"Okay, have a good day!" Sylvia said. He gave her a slight nod and turned to a cheetah that had just gotten there.

As she left the shop she picked me up. She was carrying the groceries on a basket she strapped around her stomach that was on her side. I was going to have to ask her about that brother thing later...

I looked back at the groceries and had to ask, "Sylvia? Why do you Guys eat so many things that aren't meat?"

She laughed slightly, "Well, mom believes that eating strictly meat is disgusting. Contrary to what half the dragon race thinks, things that aren't meat don't kill you. But they do make great food, and they may not benefit you much, but that's why you'll  
find that we use meat in a lot of recipes."

I nodded. So they basically use it a lot like humans do for a lot of things. Just a flavor booster at it's most simplest form.

The next place we stopped at was an actual meat shop, and like before, her and the shop keeper acted like old friends. She picked out just about every common meat you could think of, I noticed she grabbed quite a bit more bacon then anything else, which  
gave me another reason to like Sylvia.

By now the food bag was half full. Sylvia found a place that wasn't very busy and set me down next to Haze. "We've got an hour and a half before we have to go back. Are you two hungry?" She asked. Haze immediately nodded, I just shrugged.

She looked at me, "Keiran... if you're changing your answer just because it's using our money, than please stop. Mom wouldn't have given us this money if she didn't expect us to use it, which includes using it on you." She told me. I nodded my head and  
she rubbed my head with her paw as if trying to rustle my hair.

"Now, I'll ask again. Are you two hungry?" We both nodded are head yes, and Sylvia and Haze started their argument on where to eat. I didn't know any places, so I waited until they worked it out.

When they finally decided we made our way there and ate. It was surprisingly really good food, which I guess is why Sylvia insisted we go here. As we made our way down the road we passed a park.

We suddenly stopped, "Ah... dang." Sylvia said. Me and Haze both tilted our heads.

"I forgot something. Mom wants a specific type of meat, and I completely forgot to special order it." She sighed. She looked at the park next to her. It was a big grass area with trees everywhere and there was a big pond in the middle.

She made her way in to the park grass and set me "Haze, Keiran, taking you would take me a bit longer than usual. Can you two handle being on your own for just three, five minutes, max?" down.

"But mom said not to leave us out of your sight." Haze said.

Sylvia sighed, "I know what she said, but you two are more mature than she likes to pretend, especially Keiran." I kind of had to nod in agreement.

Sylvia looked around, then back to us. "There are a ton of families around here. If you feel threatened, go to where they are. I'll be right back." She told us, which we nodded.

Me and Haze sat there for around a minute before we both grew bored. We started to play rock paper scissors, well, more like me teaching him how to play. A few dragons looked our way, but quickly returned to their activities when they saw us looking.  
They probably thought our parents wherever they were, were horrible.

I turned around when I noticed a small centipede, which I proceeded to play with. When I looked back up to see if Haze wanted to see it, he was nowhere to be found. I sighed quite loudly, and called his name once, gaining no response. I shrugged figuring  
he would come back eventually and made my way over to the pond.

Once I was standing in front of the pond I looked down. There was a bunch of bugs resembling pond skaters, and I even noticed a frog. I started to smile as the frog hopped up to me, and I tried to catch it. While not paying attention I pounced forward  
clumsily and ended up catching something. It wasn't my toad, but it was a dragon's tail.

When I looked up I saw that I had tackled a male dragon's tail. The dragon was a dark orange with a yellow underbelly, and I couldn't see much else about him because I was terrified.

Next to him was what I assume to be his mate, who is a brown color with a red underbelly. Both of them were surprised by the looks of it, and I quickly backed up in embarrassment and fear. "I-I'm s-s-sorry!" I stuttered.

The dragoness gave me a look like I was the cutest thing in the world and her mate smiled. "No worries young one." The male said. His mate scanneed the area and then looked back down at me.

"Where are your parents?" She asked. I froze up a bit, and quickly thought of an excuse that could get me out of this.

I stuttered, "They're uh... over t-there across t-the pond! Y-you can't see t-them, but they're behind the tree." I said. They both nodded suspiciously, then smiled.

"Well then, have a nice day!" The dragoness said. I inwardly sighed, and as I walked away I heard them telling eachother about how they had to hold themselves back from telling my parents that they shouldn't leave me unsupervised. I was starting to feel  
that Sylvia shouldn't have done this.

I made my way to the pond where a tree was. I sat down next to it where the couple couldn't see me, and continued to look at the water. Looking at my reflection, it just felt weird. This is what I am and look like now, but somehow it still bothered me,  
especially my eye.

As I continued to stare at it I realized it had been over fifteen minutes since she left, and around ten since Haze left. I felt kind of worried for both of them.

The pond started to ripple, which was weird because there was nothing to make it do so. I tried to look up and see what caused it, but found that I couldn't move my head. I knew it was coming, it always comes when I'm alone for some reason.

The pond reflection morphed in to the same horrid form of myself that it did in my sleep. "What do you want?" I asked.

It grinned, "You know they aren't coming back..." he said.

I released a sound that is most comparable to a growl, "Yeah right." I said.

"But it's all true... They just took you with them so that they can get rid of you." He said.

"You're lying! T-They said they wouldn't."

"But now you hesitate to talk. See this is exactly why they left you, you're just so pathetic!" It taunted.

"Shut up."

"Why? Daddy's little punching bag can't take a hit?"

"Shut up!"

"Or maybe he's just to scared to protest."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled as I lunged forward. I hit the water sending it in to ripples. Everyone was looking at me now, even the couple from before. I didn't really care anymore, so I fell to the ground crying.

I heard someone call my name quite hastily, before I could react I felt someone hug me from behind and realized it was Haze.

He nudged my face with his, "Hey, I'm really sorry. You're okay now." He told me.

"Why did... you leave me?" I mumbled between cries.

He frowned, "I..." he sighed, "I don't think sometimes. It was stupid of me to leave you. Please forgive me?"

He reminded me a lot of Soren. Soren would always seem like he didn't have a care in the world, or that he was a dreamer. Some would even consider him dumb. But when he was faced with serious situations, he would often be the first one to try and fix  
it or help. Of course, this wasn't completely good, but he always meant well.

After I snapped back to reality I realized that he was in front of me, smiling. I had stopped crying for the most part by now, and I remembered his question, I slowly nodded my head and gave him the best smile I could muster.

He smiled even wider and hugged me. I accepted it, it felt like I was back on earth for just a split second. All of this hugging made me realize that Haze was actually bigger than me. Not by to terribly much, but it was enough to be quite noticeable.  
How old were Sylvia and Haze again? I'll ask later. When he drew away I made some weird sound, I guess best explained as a whine. He put his wing over my body and I leaned against him.

He sighed, "I don't know what Sylvia was thinking though. No offense, but you are way to fragile to be left alone." he said.

I nodded, "You're right..." I said in a somewhat defeated tone.

"And worse yet, she didn't even come back like she said." He gritted his teeth in anger.

After around five minutes I was almost asleep while lying against Haze. Me and Haze both woke up a bit when we heard Sylvia's voice calling us. When she got over she looked down. "I'm so sorry that took so long, there was a huge line."

Haze glared up at her, and she looked somewhat surprised, "What? What happened?" She asked.

Haze made a gesture to me under his wing. I wouldn't bother to look at her, "It's getting worse, and it won't stop..." I said quietly. Sylvia was going to say something, but couldn't think of how to justify herself. She just quietly picked me up and we  
all headed back home.

* * *

Upon arriving home we all realized we would have to explain why we only had half of what we were supposed to get, and why me and Haze's moods were down.

When we walked through the door they were both sitting in the living room. Mesela smiled, "Hey kids, did you have..." she stopped herself as she saw me knocked out asleep, and Haze's dark expression. Sylvia placed me on Haze's back.

When Sylvia set the food down Mesela tilted her head, "That's only half of what I wanted. And what happened? Why is Haze in a dark mood?" She asked, knowing Haze rarely got this serious.

Haze talked with an unemotional voice, "Sylvia left me and Keiran alone, and Keiran had one of his terrors..." Sylvia cringed at the harsh explanation, even though it was completely true.

Norruth gave us a serious look, "Haze, you and Keiran go and have a short nap. We need to talk with your sister..." Sylvia looked terrified and guilty, but I forgot about it and when Haze layed down next to me on my bed as I fell asleep.

* * *

"I can't believe this." Norruth raged after hearing Sylvia's explanation.

"You left Keiran completely alone, when you knew for a fact that he had problems."

She spoke quietly, "I didn't know he had separation issues..."

She had made Mesela angry, "Didn't know? You couldn't figure out that all his terrors come when he's alone?"

"What about Haze! From what he told me, he left Keiran alone too!" She protested.

Norruth sighed, "There's a difference. Haze is three, and we all know that Haze has attention span issues. The fact that he, a three year old. Was more responsible than an eleven year old, is why we're angry." Sylvia was just nodding solemnly.

Mesela sighed, "Sylvia, as much as I'd liked to, I can't be around Keiran every single moment. I need someone to trust on that will take care of things appropriately."

Sylvia nodded, "I-I'm sorry... it won't ever happen again. I promise." She said.

"You're not out of trouble completely. Don't be apologizing to us either, it's Keiran that went through more horror because of you." Norruth said. Sylvia nodded and quickly made her way upstairs.

* * *

While sleeping nothing seemed to bother me, as every time I had a dark thought I would remember I was right next to Haze. And every time I started to have a bad dream and whine, Haze would instantly be waking me up with a hug or nuzzle. It surprised me  
how much he could change behavior so quickly...

I woke up to a lick on the side of my face. My eyes opened suddenly and when I looked up my face met Sylvia's who was standing over me, she was crying, and pretty hard to. At that point, Haze woke up to. When he sat up he was about to give her a glare,  
but when he saw her crying he quickly changed to a worried expression.

Sylvia faced him, "Can you... give me a moment... with him? Alone?" She asked in a shaky voice. He nodded without question and left the room.

She turned back to me, and I tried to help her. "Sylvia? A-Are you okay?" After I said that it seemed to make her cry even more. She collapsed and buried her face against my body. The rest of her was shaking uncontrollably.

I frowned as she continued to cry. "Sylvia, w-what's wrong?"

After what seemed like a forever of silence her crying had died down a little bit and she lifted her head. "K-Keiran... I'm so s-sorry..." she said.

"It's my fault. I-I... I abandoned you, and I didn't even apologize. I'm horrible." She said and lowered her head again.

I nudged her head with my face and she looked back at me. "Sylvia, I would never blame you for that. It's my fault for being such a..." she interrupted me.

"Don't you dare insult yourself. It's very obvious that this thing that's tormenting you only comes when you're alone. You can't control it!" I didn't want her to feel bad but had to agree with her.

"Still. I don't like blaming people for things." There was a long pause after I said that. I lay there with Sylvia comfortably curled around my body.

"Why did you call me... little brother?" I asked with a weird sense of hope.

She turned to me, "Well, I couldn't tell him everything that has happened..."

All of that odd hope felt suddenly crushed. "Oh... right. Just... Just a cover up." I tried to hide my disappointment but she seemed to pick up on it.

She grabbed my face and nuzzled me. "Yes, just a cover up. But I meant every word I said. I don't lie."

I smiled slightly, "So I can... c-call you my s-sister?" I asked hopefully, and she nodded.

"Yes, just like Haze is your brother." She said.

I smiled wide and hugged her, and she laughed. After a few minutes I spoke. "We have to go to the guardians now I guess."

She shook her head, "The guardians can wait a while." Sylvia and I lie in silence for multiple minutes before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**OwO *notices the confusion awaiting readers***

* * *

My eyes slowly opened. I took in my surroundings, which were not the bedroom I fell asleep in. I was on some sort of island in a gigantic void. The island had stairs all leading up to the center which contained a huge pink crystal.

I thought aloud, "Another dream? Don't tell me he's coming back already..."

As I said that fearing the worst from this dream nothing happened. "He won't be bothering you in here." The same voice that brought me here scared me, and I cowered immediately.

"Calm down young one," I sighed in relief when I realized the voice. I couldn't pinpoint the voice still.

"Oh, right. Hi again," I said.

"Are you ever going to actually show yourself?" I asked.

The voice chuckled, "Of course," as he said that I began to here is voice more of in the same area as me.

When I turned to the sound of his voice I saw a giant light blue dragon with a grey underbelly. He had a satchel of some sort strapped to his side that held multiple scrolls with different symbols on them. He also had a book strapped to his side, which  
I wondered what it did.

The best part for me was the odd dragon's beard. I had no clue dragons could grow hair like that, and his reminded of me of one of those monks. I couldn't help the dumb smile that crossed my face.

"You seem happy, settling in well to the realms?" He questioned.

I replied, "Yes, they have been very nice to me in the city so far. I just continue to have certain... issues..."

His smile faded, "It has been growing worse, correct?" I nodded.

He sighed, "Although I wish I could tell you how to rid yourself of him, I can't."

"I may be able to see everyones future and past, but for some reason, I can not see any existence of the creature in my chapters. Which leads me to beleive there may be a darker force at work, contolling the creature."

I took a second to process that, "Darker force?" I asked.

He started to walk in a direction that circled around the island as he talked, "By darker forces, I mean people that may intend to destroy the entire planet. The most recent of these evils was Malefor. A terrible dragon, he took control of both apes and  
grublins and used them to siege a war on Warfang."

I tilted my head, "What happened to him?" I asked.

He chuckled and shook his head lightly, "Such a long tale. Maybe one day, I will tell you it all. But in short, the legendary purple dragon Spyro and formerly controlled by Malefor, Cynder, both saved Warfang for the most part, and ultimately defeated  
him."

"In fact, you should meet Spyro and Cynder soon since you are going to the temple." He said.

"Cool!" I exclaimed.

He paused his talking for a minute as he used his book to open a door in front of us that led in to a library. He stepped through, then ushered me to follow him. After I stepped through the doorway vanished.

I felt overwhlemed by the amount of books in the library. As I looked up it had to go around twenty feet up. Every wall was a book shelf, and in the middle of the room was a desk, and two large pillows.

"This is where I spend most of my time." He informed me.

"Every book has a few hundred people's life stories in them, whether it has happened or passed." He picked up a book on the wall and looked at the pages.

I suddenly felt really excited by this, "Where is my book?"

He laughed, "Well, this is your book right here. You're one of the few with an entire book to yourself." He said without averting his gaze.

I walked quietly up to him and tried to peek over his shoulder. But he picked me up and set me on one of the pillows with my book. When he saw my confused expression he laughed louder than he had before.

"Normally I would try all I could to keep people away from their books, but you're to young to understand ancient dragonic languages." He laughed.

I felt kind of miffed that he was making fun of me. To which he noticed. "Oh come now Keiran. Even if you could understand it, the possibilities of what might happen to you are endless. You could end up reading your death, and then end up having it earlier  
then the book says, causing some war of some kind."

I sighed, "You're right. I don't die soon though, do I?"

He laughed, "Let us just say, you have an interesting journey ahead." I nodded slightly dissapointed.

"I'm running out of time with you fast. Remember to be careful, and don't panic. You can only make it worse." He said.

I tilted my head. "Make what worse? And you never said your name!" I yelled as everything started to fade away.

He shook his head, "You will see, goodbye for now. My name is Ignitus, the chronicler."

* * *

My eyes opened up once again, but the surroundings were familiar. I still felt the warmth of Sylvia's body up against mine. I carefully stood up and turned to look out the window. It wasn't dark, but the sky was turning an orange color. I turned back  
to Sylvia, and decided it would be a good idea to wake her up to.

I aproached Sylvia and pawed her side a few times, "Sylvia. Sylvia wake up," I whispered. After not gaining more than a deep breath I pawed her face. Not very hard, but enough.

That woke her up quite quickly, "Wha-What? Oh, hey Keiran." She said as she rubbed her eyes.

I smiled at her, "Hi sister," I said, causing her to smile wide as she remembered.

She nuzzled my cheek, "Did you sleep well little brother?" I nodded my head.

"Can we go to the guardians now?" I asked.

"I don't know, let's go ask." She told me.

Sylvia picked me up. Something about me still being slightly sleepy, and the presence of stairs. Sounded completely fine to me though.

When we had descended from the stairs, sylvia placed me on the ground again. We came around the corner in the living room. In the middle of the room sitting in a ring was Haze, Mesela, and Norruth. They were playing a game of sorts.

Haze was the first to notice us, his eyes slowly grew in to a happier smile that spread across his face, "Well, good afternoon." He said sarcastically. Which caused the other two to turn to our position. They both gave a warm smile, but remained sensitive  
with it as they looked towards me.

Sylvia rolled her eyes, "Actually, despite the first half of today, it is indeed a good afternoon." She finished with a smile.

Mesela stood from her spot and walked towards us. Despite knowing she got in trouble earlier, Sylvia didn't seem concerned in the least bit. I soon figured out why because she was going straight for me.

She lowered her head down to mine and nuzzled me, "How are you sir?" She said in a playful voice. Which caused me to let out a slight laugh.

"I-I'm doing pretty good I g-guess." I said quietly.

"That's good." She said as she licked my cheek and picked me up. I don't know if I had gotten used to what she does by now, or what...

She placed me on a pillow in front of Norruth, right next to Haze. Haze gave me a playful head bumb. When I turned to look at him, he half rubbed his head on me, and half head bumped me. It was confusing, but I shrugged it off.

"So," Norruth said, grabbing my attention, "You ready to meet the guardians?"

Just the name of them, "guardians," it sent a weird chill down my back. The sounded powerful, which they probably were. Everytime I heard about them, the name would bring a small sense of dread. Which probably has something to do with my anti-social personality.  
Meeting a figure that his high ranking would crush me, I would be unable to do it.

But I knew right at this moment it was necessary. Da... I mean, Norruth, is pretty high ranking with them, if what they said was true. So what reason would I have to fear anything?

"Well, they might find out your just a worthless human. And throw you out." The voice from the creature said in my head. I completely Ignored it, paying what it said not even a second though.

But all I know to do is go there. I have practically no choice, and it could put my old life secret out. This is assuming everything goes as bad as I always think they will.

'Assumption is a wall of despair. The more you assume, the more you fear. Assumption exists because of fear, it is just an endless loop of horror...' I shook that thought from my head.

I shook my head, "As r-ready as I can be." I told Norruth.

He raised a paw. I feel ashamed to say I flinched and closed my eyes, but that's exactly what I did. I assume it made both adults feel terrible, because when I realized it was my reflexes and opened my eyes, their faces said everything. Neither said a  
thing about it though, and Norruth lowered his head to nuzzle me. When he did I smiled at him, and in return got one back.

We almost pretended it didn't happen. Norruth slowly lifted a paw, lower than he did before, but I controlled myself. He placed it on my back. "Don't worry Keiran, the guardians are pretty nice. Plus, the temple is truly a sight to behold."

I nodded. And turned my head to Sylvia who was currently picking up the house a bit, which made me laugh. When I turned my head back to Mesela she asked me, "You ready to go? The flight will take a bit, and we don't want to be there horribly late."

"Yes l-let's go" I said slighty hesitant.

"Keiran, we dont have to go today. It's already been pretty hectic. Are you sure? There's always tomorrow." She said.

"I still s-say we go." I said. Mesela nodded and picked me and Haze up and placed me on her back. She gestured to Sylvia, "Come on, we're going to the guardians." She said. Norruth stood and waited for his mate and kids to leave the house before he closed  
the door.

"Hold on a bit Keiran," she told me before taking off slowly in to the air, followed by the others.

* * *

Up in the air above the city was both terrifying and amazing. I'm gonna go with terrifying, because at the moment I was holding on to Haze for my life. He didn't mind much, and actually tried to help me get over the fear. I was clinging to his front left  
paw.

"Keiran, do we need to stop honey?" Mesela called.

Haze answered, "Nope! We're doing fine!" My eyes widened as he said that, and I tried to make him change the answer when he turned to me.

"Come on Keiran. If you give up now you'll never get over your fear. You're a dragon, so you need to be fearless of heights." Haze said and I nodded.

Haze gently but forcefully detached me from his left leg. I hesitantly alolowed him to. I could balance myself easily, it was looking at the ground that scared me. So what solution could Haze come up with then hang me halfway over the side while holding  
on to my wings? Exactly that.

I tried to yell at Haze but my breath caught in my throat. The blood drained from my face as I stared down at this giant, bright city. My heart raced and I was about to pass out, but then I remembered what Haze said.

"You'll never get over your fear," A voice said in the back of my head. I ignored it, closed my eyes and thought for a minute before finally opening them.

I could see the world in a completely new light, the buildings, the individuals, everything. It was beautiful compared to anything I myself had seen. From this height, everything had a special depth. I looked up and a few feet ahead Norruth smiled at  
me. Don't tell me this is a flight instructor method or something...

I shook my head because I didn't care if it was. I smiled back, and felt myself getting pulled backwards. Haze had the biggest silly smile I had seen, I couldn't help glaring at him though. "Oh come on Keiran, I would never let you fall," Haze grew a  
serious expression, "I just needed to show you... out of all the things to fear in the world... heights is not one."

His dark expression surprised me, but I nodded and he went back to his normal self. We shared a nuzzle, and I decided to lay down until we got there.

* * *

Haze poked me as I was sleeping, I guessed we were almost there and sat upright rubbing my eyes. When I opened them I saw the temple. It was huge castle-like structure. No, castle was putting it simply, this was a bulwark. This is the place you hold out  
in during a fight with chances saying you will win.

This giant bastion of a castle like structure had stone steps at the front leading to a giant metal door. In front of it was a garden actually, with hundreds of different flowers. The garden stretched for quite a while, even back behind the castle. In  
front was a few giant stone statues, I didn't know who they were though.

There were multiple buildings off away from this main one. One had a type of obstacle course, but it was high in the air. There was rings to fly through, and walls to fly above. I guessed this was the flight instructing area.

We landed at the front in the garden. "Welcome to the temple, Keiran," Norruth said.

"This place is huge!" I said.

Norruth chuckled, "Yes, I would have to agree. It is quite a big temple isn't it?"

I just nodded as I admired the place. We started to make our way inside, the giant metal doors made surprisingly almost no sound as they swung open and closed behind us. The inside was quite unexpected compared to the outside. The inside entrance had  
a polished floor made of marble or something similar, and the walls were just smoothed stone. There was a giant glass door in front of us that lead in to some kind of courtyard.

"Down this way," Noruth said as he led us to the right.

Near the middle of the hallway we turned left and walked for ages until we came upon a giant stone door. There was eight markings on the door. The ones I could understand were the flame, ice, lightning, and earth one. "What are those four?" I asked Mesela  
while pointing to the bottom ones.

"Those, are the dark elements. Poison, fear, wind, and shadow." She said pointing to each one respectively.

The markings looked really cool, and I now felt really jealous. The ones wind and shadow souned really cool. I turned back to Mesela, "Will I have one of them?" I asked.

She looked down at me, and glanced back up at her mate. I didn't catch their silent messages to eachother. She turned back to me, "Well..." she hesitated, "Keiran... No, you won't. The dark elements are obtained through a very bad process. Only one dragon  
has control of them right now, and her name is Cynder. She controls all of them."I tilted my head but didn't question it further.

Norruth turned to us, "You four stay here, I have to tell the guardians you're coming in. And need to explain me being absent..."

I felt my blood run a bit cold, "Late? I kept you from y-your job? I-I'm so s-sorry!" I said.

Norruth was quick to shake his head, "Don't worry Keiran, it was for a good cause." He said.

I nodded, still feeling guilty. I watched as he knocked on the door, a loud voice commanded him to enter, which didn't help my nervousness any.

Sylvia and Mesela were locked in a conversation over something. Haze was sitting next to me, it seems he noticed my fear because he was encouraging me. Once I didn't feel so terrible we started playing rock, paper, scissors. When he said he didn't know  
hoe to play I face-palmed before teaching him.

"Why does paper beat rock?" He said.

I rolled my eyes and groaned. He was looking way to far in to it. "For the same reason rock beats scissors, it's just a silly game." He seemed satisfied with that answer.

It was taking a while, we were done playing our game and were just sitting there. "Hey, Haze?" I said hesitantly, to which he aknowledged. "What... element will I have?" I asked.

He stayed quite for a minute, "It's easy to tell the possibilities. Would you like to be surprised, or told the most likely one?" He asked.

I thought about my answer for a minute, and decided to shake my head. He nodded respectfully and rubbed my head, "Whatever it is, we will all be proud of it," he said making me smile.

"What elements are you guys?" I asked him.

"Sylvia is lightning, along with me and dad. And mom is an ice." He said.

That made sense based on their colors, "So whatever your color is should be the element?"

He shuffled, "Well, most of the time yes. There are times where the element doesn't match, but that's rare. Some dragons, however, do have two elements. But that is extremely rare."

I nodded. I was now extremely anxious to find my element out. After a few moments of silence the door slowly opened, revealing Norruth who ushered us in. He didn't look mad, but he had fallen in to a darker expression.

Haze, Sylvia and I walked side by side, with me in the middle. As we entered the room I could feel my heart rate increase again. I shook mildly with anxiety. When I looked up there was five dragons looking down on us from an elevated platform.

Haze pointed them all out respectively to me. "That there is Terrador the earth guardian, the one next to him is Cyril the ice guardian, and next to him is Volteer the lightning one." He spoke with fondness when he said Volteer, who must be his teacher.  
"And the two farther to the right, is Spyro, he is the fire guardian but he knows all the elements. And next to him is Cynder, she is the only controller of the dark elements at the moment."

I took them all in, feeling a bit overwhelmed. When we stopped they were all staring at us, Cynder at me especially. We sat down, and there was a long silence in the room. "So," Terrador said, "What was it that was important, Norruth?"

Mesela used her snout to make me walk farther in front of them. I was resisting, but she asked politely if I would, and I couldn't refuse. I was now alone five feet in front of the people I actually trust. I felt extremely uneasy.

Terrador gave me, and then Norruth a curious look. "Hello young one, what is your name?" Terrador asked.

I kept my eyes on Terrador, "M-M name is K-Keiran, Sir." I said

He nodded at my respective words, but seemed completely shocked about something. his head directed back up to Norruth. "Norruth, care to explain?"

Norruth stepped forward next to me, which made me feel relief. "Are children found him, out in the woods completely alone." Norruth directed Sylvia to cover my ears. I felt very curious, but I didn't protest.

"He has never seen or been to the city, and didn't give us any information on his life before we found him." He took a breath, "He also... seems to possibly have some mental problems..."

Terrador was intrigued now, "Mental problems? How?"

"He has often told us of some dragon made of shadows, that follows him. It occasionally gives him horrible nightmares. He has even gotten physically hurt from one of his attacks, but we didn't see the attack happen. Only the bruise." He finished.

Cynder was shuffling uncomfortably, but continued to listen. The guardians looked amongst themselves with different expressions. Terrador motioned for them to uncover my ears.

"Tell us, young one. Where are you from, and who is this... shadow, that haunts you?" Mesela and Sylvia were nerverous about those questions.

I thought about how to word this, would they know if I lied? "Yes sir, I... I honestly don't know where I came from and how I got to where I was. And I don't know who the shad-" I couldn't speak, the same force kept it from doing so. The guardians looked  
curiously at me, and Sylvia looked extremely worried.

My head was filled with whispers, they were terrifying but whatever force this was, kept my expression from changing. When my face was released again I hesitantly spoke, "H-He.., He told me he isn't a... a shadow, or any kind of nightmare..." I said.

Terrador was confused, "Then what is he?"

...

"I don't know Sir."

...

...

After moments of silence everyone seemed uncomfortable, Volteer spoke really fast and somewhat confusing, "Well, you are here and that is what matters yes! While it may befuddle my mind, I would have to ask what you think yourself would behoove you to  
do and live with?" He said... something of that sort. Cyril closed his mouth forcefully, then released it.

"That was quite rude indeed!" Volteer told Cyril.

Cyril rolled his eyes and talked in a annoyed tone of voice, "I would suspect that they would like to hear it in a language recognizable," he said.

Volteer looked like a child told off by a parent, and Cyril cleared his throat. "Yes while this is all very confusing, we should get some basics out of the way, yes?"

"Where shall the boy be staying?" Was his first one.

Mesela stepped forward, "If I may speak," Terrador nodded. "Keiran has been with our family for the past day and a half. Unless I'm wrong, and correct me if I am, he would probably be much more comfortable with a family that knows him..."

The guardians all gave looks of thought to each other, and Cyril spoke. "That may be, but if this 'shadow' is dangerous, wouldn't it behoove him to be somewhere in the temple? Such as Cynder and Spyro's house?"

Everyone thought about that, but Spyro spoke for both of them. "We do not object to looking after him. But we do also agree that he knows their family better. We are accepting of either ways." Cynder nodded.

Cyril spoke almost astounded, "Both ways? Why aren't we supporting what is best for him to get better?"

Surprisingly, Cynder spoke. "But we are also taking in consideration of personal needs and wants for the hatchling. From the sounds of it, he needs to be as comfortable as possible."

Everyone looked towards me, I felt on spotlight and I didn't like it. While yes, I would choose Mesela and Norruth, I had no objections of Cynder and Spyro either. I could tell by the way they acted that they were kindhearted.

In the end of the silence I said nothing, but I turned around and nuzzled Mesela's leg before hiding behind it, "I guess that answers that than," Terrador said. When I looked up at Mesela and Norruth standing over me they both gave me a huge smile.

"One more basic," Cyril said,

"His element."

Oh boy, I was getting slightly excited now. The others looked at me, "It may be obvious, but... we should test this anyway." Terrador said.

Terrador stepped down the long steps and came up to us. He motioned for the others to go upstairs, "We will proceed with tests," he said.

Mesela didn't seem accepting of any of this, "Fine, but if he gets hurt, you won't want to remember living." She threatened the guardian, making him step back a step. He quickly shook his head at her instincts and chuckled.

Norruth and Mesela told me they would be watching, and that I should just be calm. Which I managed to do as they walked off. Terrador led me down endless hallways, and occasionally he would have to help me up from falling.

As we walked I tried as hard as possible not to notice, but Terrador was continuously glancing at me. I couldn't make sense of it so I just accepted the awkwardness.

"Mesela, and the rest of them. They really seem fond of you.' Terrador said, breaking the silence.

I nodded, "T-They were really nice for helping me."

"Their family has always been like that. Willing to help people in need."

"Really?"

"Yes," Terrador sighed, "During the war, ten years ago, quite a long time before you, they were both enormous helps."

"Norruth... He was a soldier. But regardless he always stood loyal. In fact, I remember giving him specific orders to leave the fight when he was wounded. No matter what I tried, he didn't abandon his squad." I was intrigued.

"He told me, 'If half of my squad is going to die, I'm either going to follow them in to the grave, or get them out of this forsaken place.' I never tried to get him out, instead, we saved some more of his squad. Even with a bone deep leg wound, he fought."  
Terrador smiled sadly.

"Half his squad died, with that, his best friend. He swore to me that nobody he cared for again would die, and so far, he's kept that promise." I felt a new found respect for Norruth that was rooted much deeper now.

"When he returned from the war, the first person he met after reluctance to heal his wound, was Mesela. Once upon a time she was the nurse right in this place. She called him an idiot, they had never met, and yet she checked on him in his room every day.  
Without need for doing so. One thing lead to another, and here they are. With two great children. And hearts big enough to take on responsibility of a third."

A few moments of silence past, "Why tell me all this?" I asked.

"Keiran, I just wanted to show you. You may have trust issues, or any problems, but I assure you their family won't give up on you. You've implanted yourself in to their lives, and it will be impossible to remove yourself."

"Just as I can tell you that both Cynder and Spyro can be trusted the same as well. The point is, regardless of what has happened or will happen, just know someone somewhere will have their mind on you. You may think it is impossible, but are natural  
ability to feel emotion for each other is much stronger than you may think." He didn't seem to have anything else to say.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem at all, young one." He replied.

As we exited the hallway we came in to a Colosseum type place. There was a big circular midddle, and a few rows of seats around the side up higher. We were in the center, and I could see everyone spectating from the seats above. Mesela waved and I smiled,  
but it didn't get rid of my anxiety.

"Keiran, just stand in the center. You will get directions." Terrador commanded. I did as told and stood in the center.

"First off, sit down." I did so.

"Now, calm down. Relax until you only have thoughts on what is happening right now." I concentrated and forced my concsious away from fear or anxiety. It felt nice, for once.

"Close your eyes, drown at ever sound except my voice." I didn't know that was possible, but when I tried I had no trouble doing it at all.

"Ask yourself what you are in your mind. Explain what you see." Now this was getting to sound crazy.

I tried what he told me. Regardless of what I did my mind faded in a picture I had never seen before. There was a giant wall, similar to Warfang's walls. The sun was setting behind it, shading the area in darkness, but the wall stood strong.

"I... I see a wall, a really big wall. It is protecting something I can't see." I said.

"Good. Now bring that wall to the front of your mind and focus on it."

I tried doing so. The wall became my only thought, but something seemed to smash it. The wall was a pile of rubble that couldn't protect anything anymore. I felt a sudden burst of enlightenment and my body practically moved on it's own.

"Release it," Terrador told me.

I opened my eyes, I could hear nothing anymore besides my thoughts. I smashed the ground in front of me like it was glass, and forced a rock up out of the ground.

"Good job Keiran!" Terrador praised and everyone was cheering, especially Haze.

I ignored them still, they weren't helping me rebuild this barrier, they didn't need my attention. Suddenly the ground was shaking underneath me as I forced all the crumbled rocks up out of the ground and formed them in to a wall. I made them merge together  
flawlessly. There was now a wall about five feet taller than me, and the size of the entire training area.

I felt tired and accomplished so I brought attention back to reality. It was silent, I looked around me and back to everyone. Nobody was left without their mouth open. Terrador came back to reality, "That was astonishing Keiran. You may just be a prodigy!"  
He said.

The rest came back to reality, Mesela and Norruth came down from the stands quickly and came up to nuzzle me. "We're so proud of you!" Mesela told me. Before I could say anything else Sylvia and Haze came up to me.

"That was awesome!" Haze said.

"Maybe you are the one that needs to teach me." Sylvia said.

I just smiled at everyone, even Spyro and Cynder came up. "It even took me a ton of practice to get to that point. Terrador is right," Spyro said.

Cynder talked in a more whispering type of voice, "Good, now you can replace joy killer over there," she said pointing to Terrador, which caused everyone to laugh.

The guardians meanwhile, were studying the wall. At one point Cyril knocked on it, "It's completely solid," he said.

Terrador nodded, and Volteer started being confusing again. "What a wonderful element with such a talented young user to boot! With these things what wonders could we make and see of such an episode of truths!"

Terrador stopped him again, "Yes, Volteer, it's wonderful. But do you think... possibly...?" He said others looked at him with surprised faces.

"Well I suppose... possibly." Cyril said.

As I was trying to deny the abnormal amount of praise because it felt weird, Terrador came over. "Young Keiran. Did you, perhaps, see anything else in your mind that was noticeable?"

I thought back to it, "Well, maybe. But it was confusing to see."

He pondered to himself, "Everyone clear out to the stands!" He shouted. "Keiran, try it again and focus on that confusing thing." He commanded.

Before he left, Terrador smashed my wall and formed the ground back to didn't bother me though, I was focused on what was going on. I stood in the middle again, and Terrador shushed the room as everyone was whispering to each other.

I followed the process much faster this time, it didn't take long before the familiar wall showed up. But the wall seemed... darker? The sun had set completely behind it, making everything dark. I could almost not see anything at all! I didn't know what  
to do, so I just brought the entire image to the front of my mind.

I didn't see anything when I brought it to the front of my mind. I couldn't even move, once again. Suddenly, my eyes shot open. The entire world began to grow darker, and the dark spots of the temple became more noticeable.

I looked down and my body was covered in a thick cloud of black smoke. Every time I put my paw out of the darker patches, my paw became uncovered by the smoke. The effect eventually wore off after around ten seconds, and I jumped out of the black spot  
that had actually been a shadow.

'Did I?' I thought, 'Just use another element? What was it?'

I shook that thought out and turned to everyone with a huge smile. I became confused when everyone's expressions were surprised, but none seemed happy, except Haze who awkwardly started cheering among the quiet adults.

I thought they would snap out of it, but the only one who did was Sylvia, she turned to them and gave them a questioning look. Suddenly Mesela and Norruth snapped out of it and gave a light smile, that was still glazed with confusion.

The guardians though, their faces turned in to a frown. Spyro was confused and Cynder looked like a mix of surprise, excitement, and confusion.

...

...

I suddenly learned that this wasn't the best thing that could have happened for me.

...

...

Everyone seemed surprised at what he said next. Mesela, Norruth and Cynder were none the happier either...

Terrador looked to the side of the room where two dragons stood, "Guards. Capture him!"


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ahh..._ But you new readers don't need to wait the crushing 2 months of wait after the last chapter like others did.**

 _ **Warning**_ _ **: This chapter may be confusing.**_

* * *

I loved Keiran.

I never thought my children would come home one day with a story about a seemingly abandoned hatchling. Let alone bring him with them.

Here we were, almost two days later, and he had already done so much. We had all grown affectionate towards him, we all wanted to make an impact in his life. And we had, he had learned how to walk and accept help from others.

We loved Keiran.

None of us cared that his element was earth. All we felt was pride, and we made sure he knew it. His happy little face that we didn't get to see often was more than enough reward for a lifetime.

Terrador without explanation forced him to do it again. Keiran didn't need to prove anything, we still accepted him. But we watched again.

He... He's gone. No, no, no that can't happen. It could never happen. I was just, a bit tired. He can't just disappear out of thin air!

When he demonstrated control over it, the entire room dropped in to dead silence. There was that joyous smile again, I could never do anything to him. It was disturbing to see it fall from that face in to one of pure horror and betrayal.

Shadow element or not. I love Keiran. But... I was too frozen and horrified by Terrador's words that I didn't know what to do.

* * *

It was obvious. I did something that nobody liked, but, it couldn't be as bad as their facial expressions say. Just throw me out already instead of looking at me like the devil's spawn.

"Guards! Capture him!"

I don't know what he meant by capture, surely it just meant throwing me out... right? I looked up to everyone in the stands, none of them had processed this fully yet. Even the other two guardians seemed surprised by Terrador's order. I decided to not break any more rules and let them throw me out.

"And put him in the deepest of the dungeons..." Terrador added.

This changed things. Dungeons? Had I committed a crime on accident? Now I started to panic and sat on the floor as I see the guards slowly approach me. My tail curled in around myself and I averted my gaze to the floor. Of course I would screw up my one chance for a normal life, that's all I am afterall. A screw up.

I heard my name called from the stands, Sylvia was the first to come to her senses. She was standing up now, and yelled at me. "Keiran! Get out! Please, run!"

Her yelling seemed to wake everyone else to their senses. The other two guardians didn't disagree with Terrador, but Volteer seemed a bit disappointed in the whole thing. Cynder and Spyro looked like the wanted to rip the guardians a new one. And Norruth and Mesela the same. Except Mesela seemed a little bit more devastated.

The guards were almost to me, but they suddenly got distracted by Norruth's outburst. "Terrador! You better stop this instantly!" He nearly screamed.

My heartbeat stopped for a second. Norruth was... defending me? If I did something bad enough to get thrown in the dungeons, then why would he defend me? He only knew me for two days! And why was Spyro and Cynder standing up, it feels like Cynder's about to kill him herself! What did I do?

Terrador didn't look, he continued to stare at me like he wanted to gut me. Norruth just kept walking closer to him, "This is absurd! What has an innocent young hatchling done?"

He finally turned to face him, "You would say that those born in to dark elements are innocent?" He said with anger.

Dark elements? Those are the ones I asked about on the door earlier. I think? Was that weird disappearing thing I did part of a dark element? What were they again... Poison, fear, wind I think. And the last one was... shadow. Of course, I mean, why would I get normal elements like a normal dragon?

Either way, Terrador was staring Norruth down. Maybe I could get out of this, which would be better than rotting in a dungeon. As I turned and started walking away I could see Cynder finally getting fed up.

"Terrador! If harm comes to this hatchling you'll have to answer to my claws!" She said that with such malicious intent that I was terrified myself!

Terrador turned to face her, "Cynder, this is not of your concer-"

"Actually Terrador, I completely agree with both Norruth and Cynder. What in the name of the ancestors are you doing!?" Spyro said.

Terrador did a sort of mix of a grunt and growl, "I'm doing what's best for what's left of are species!"

Spyro rolled his eyes, "Yes! Because the barely one year old hatchling poses such a threat! To protect are species we obviously must kill our young ones off, am I right!?" He was to the point of basically yelling as his voice echoed across the halls. I had to take a second to appreciate seeing sarcasm for the first time in the Dragon Realms. It was very refreshing.

"We must rid this place of such a pest, whether young or not." Terrador said.

Mesela stood from her spot, tears still streaming down her face. She looked at Terrador with the most burning hatred I had ever seen. "If you so dare as put a scratch on him, I will make sure you die a slow and agonizing death." Right before she jumped down to gather Keiran a guard stepped in front of her.

"Well, we can make sure you two are together if you would like. Just join your devil hatchling in the dungeons!" Terrador said. This crushed Mesela, if she tried to move towards Keiran she would instantly be sent to the dungeons.

Norruth growled, "You'll have to send tons of people to the dungeons then!"

"I don't have time for this." Terrador said.

He then turned back to the guards, "Guards get to it!"

He suddenly was surprised to see me halfway out of the room. Shortly afterwards Haze and Sylvia both jumped from the stands quickly before theen guards reacted and took off after me, as I started to run. Terrador rose a wall of earth in the doorway. I screeched to a halt in front of it and turned to face my brother and sister, who were both at a loss for what to do now.

I heard Spyro growl and shout to us as the wall suddenly smashed in to hundreds of pieces. "Get out of here. Me and your father will talk sense in to him. Even if it takes days..." he said to us three.

We nodded and turned to run out the door. We were out of the doorway, but the guards were quick to follow us. A few steps out the door I tripped on a piece of the rubble and rolled to the ground. I looked up in horror at the three guards chasing us, but felt myself getting quickly picked up by the back of my neck. I turned to look ahead of us, and Haze was creating a sort of electric trail as he ran, I turned back to see Sylvia doing the same thing. One of the guards got to the two trails and was the first to step on them. He quickly fell to the floor, as the trail seemed to send out a major shock. The other two stopped instantly, then started to fly over the trail.

"Hey, they're catching up!" Haze said to us.

"Follow me!" Sylvia yelled, then suddenly jumped out of the open window to her right. Haze followed soon after. The guards ran ahead to get to the door which they quickly exited out of.

As they made their way to us Sylvia and Haze stopped. "What now?" Sylvia said.

"Fly away." Haze responded.

Sylvia looked a bit disheartened, but seemed to have her mind made up already. "Okay, then let's go." She turned to fly, but Haze stopped her.

"No, you two go. I'll stay and get them off you. Go to the place we found Keiran." Haze said as he turned to the coming attackers. In his eyes, everyone had turned in to an enemy.

Sylvia protested, "But there's two! Don't be so overconfident!"

Haze growled, "It's either this or risking losing are little brother! Now get out of here!" He commanded.

I was shocked for words, but I forced them out anyway. "I don't want you to get hurt for me!"

He turned and gave me a smile. "They can't hurt me to bad, that'd be illegal. But even if I get a bruise it was worth it to save my loved ones."

I had even more respect for Haze now. I really just wanted to give him a huge hug, but we needed to leave. Sylvia wanted to say something, but didn't. I could see a beam of electricity shoot out of her paw that was lifted towards Haze. "If you're gonna fight, you'll need this..."

When it stopped Haze's body rippled with electricity. "Thanks sis." He said with a smile.

Sylvia turned and took off just as the guards got there. They were about to take off after us but I heard Haze down below. "Oh no no. You don't have ill intentions on my family and ignore me."

The guards seemed to bring him back to their attention. "You wouldn't get far anyway." He said with a smirk.

I didn't see what happened next as we disappeared over the temple. It was around ten minutes until the sun was completely gone, which gave me and Sylvia an easy way to escape in the darkness of the night.

* * *

I was completely fuming. My mate was on the floor devastated crying her eyes out. My children were driven out of the city because they are inseparable from eachother. And on top of all that, the earth guardian is trying to either kill or capture Keiran! This was the one that made my blood boil the most. To threaten a hatchling, MY hatchling at that! I wanted to yell, I wanted to fight, I wanted to see blood from Terrador. I know that they are just instincts, but I was seriously considering a few of them. It seemed like Spyro and Cynder had the yelling down, so I diverted my attention down to my wife. It hurt to see her so broken, spread across the floor and crying, mumbling incoherently.

Out of concern I lie down on the floor next to her. her face was covered by both her paws, so I put one paw on hers, "Honey,". She didn't move at all. "Can you... Maybe calm down a bit and talk to me?"

She lifted her paws up and looked at me with anger, "Calm!? You want me to be calm after this?" She said as she started to cry even more.

I sighed, "Yes I need you to. Haze needs you to, Sylvia does, even Keiran."

She stopped crying so loud and took a few seconds to calm herself. "What do we do?" She asked me.

I nuzzled her, "We be strong, talk sense in to that rock head, and then find where our children went." She nodded and I was able to get her to stand up now, even if she needed to lean against me a bit. Spyro and Cynder were being relentless on Terrador. I felt like it would become a shouting match sooner or later. But at the same time, Terrador was trying to end this as soon as possible from the looks of it.

"So what are you going going to do with him in the dungeons? If he truly was a threat, dungeons would not hold him. But from what I could see Keiran seemed like a perfectly normal hatchling!" Spyro shouted.

Terrador sighed, "Maybe you're right Spyro. A death sentence would truly make sure he isn't a problem." Everyone in the room was astounded by Terrador's words. Even the other two guardians looked at him with disgust for a split second. We were all mad, especially my mate.

Spyro took a few more steps towards Terrador until they were inches away. "What has gotten in to you? I have never felt so disgusted by anyone's words. If you really do plan to murder an innocent hatchling, then you are not fit for leadership here or anywhere. It sounds more like you'd fit in with Malefor's old forces!"

Terrador now stood up from where he was sitting. "You have no authority to say who should be in charge here or not." He said with malice.

Spyro looked around him at the others. "I can say for sure that Cynder, Norruth and Mesela completely agree with me. The other two so called 'guardians' may not. And honestly, do you want the two dragons that know the elements the most on your bad side?"

Terrador snorted, "if it means having traitors, then I could care less.'"

The other two guardisns seemed fed up as they rose to their feet. "Terrador, this getting out of hand. You are thinking way to hardheaded." Cyril said.

"Yes Terrador, I would concur that the overwhelmingly malicious feelings towards an otherwise innocent hatchling is very much out of character." Volteer said.

Terrador growled quite loud and ferociously. "Fine then! You are all traitors! I'll show you where your-" before Terrador could finish, in a flash of purple I saw Terrador lying on the ground unconscious. Spyro had no doubt used his dragon time on him.

Everyone was still confused besides Cynder who adorned a smug grin on her face. Spyro looked up to the rest of us, "I think his feeling are still the same, but something is off about this. I think we can all agree to lock him in a dungeon for a while yes?" Everyone seemed to nod, even the other two guardians.

Two huge guards approached Spyro, and one of them spoke. "We refused to capture the hatchling. We would be glad to throw him in to one of the anti-earth element cells." Spyro nodded towards them, and they proceeded to lift his body, albeit with a bit of trouble.

As the guards exited out of the room it became quite. Nobody knew what was wrong, but everyone was exhausted. Especially Mesela and me.

Suddenly Mesela spoke up from next to me. "W-Where are my children?"

Spyro regained his regular expression and looked towards us with a smile. "I sent Sparx after them to see where they went. He should be back at some point, probably tomorrow morning."

Mesela started to panic again. "Tomorrow morning? That's way to long! It gets very cold outside and none of them especially Keiran should be out there!" I tries to reason with her, but it didn't go to well.

Eventually Spyro sighed, "I will find them if I get an idea of where they may be. You two sleep here, and if we do not find them by morning then Sparx should be back to tell you where they are."

Mesela and me nodded, "When Haze and Sylvia came home they said something about finding him in the forest around three to four miles in front of the gate. They might be going there." Mesela said.

Spyro nodded, "Good. You two stay here and get sleep." Everyone nodded and Spyro and Cynder walked out the door.

* * *

I couldn't believe what had happen. I had to stand up to Terrador before he went completely insane. As the purple dragon, I still don't usually make myself feel higher than others, but I had to assert some sort of authority. Norruth is a respected friend, and if I had the power to stop his hatchling's execution than I feel it should be my duty to do so.

Not to say I'm not worried about the new found discovery of another dragon with a dark element. His is especially concerning since Keiran is barely a year old. He seems as controlled of himself as Cynder is, so I feel he isn't a threat. He was confused so I doubt we could get a answer as to the existence of his shadow element.

None of this mattered at the moment. All of Norruth and Mesela's children were missing, and this was my main concern. With their guideline it wouldn't be too hard.

After taking a couple of minutes to clear my thoughts as I walked down this hallway I stepped out on to a balcony. I took a calmed breath, preparing myself to jump from the balcony. Before I could take off I felt Cynder's tail across my back. She often used this to notify it was her so I didn't jump

I turned to face her, and she seemed more depressed than usual. "What's wrong?" I asked as carefully as possible.

She sighed, "Terrador has really gotten on my nerves. He had no reason to lash out against Keiran just because of a shadow element. I expected him to maybe be happy to see a possibility for more dark element dragons in the future, but he still treats them like the devil's spawn."

I smiled, "Well, everyone else is proud of Keiran. and it looks like you and me will have to be his element teachers."

She smiled at my words and nodded, but grew her serious face back. "I'm coming with you to find them." I tilted my head at her, and she spoke quieter. "You might have a hard time with Keiran. He was confused and scared for his life not long ago. He probably feels betrayed, and outcasted, and I'm the only one who really knows what that is like." She said with sadness but the look on her face spelled determination.

I nodded to her, "And you're extremely better with hatchlings than me." I said.

She smiled, "Don't sell yourself so short. Are kids are doing great." I smiled back as we took off in search of the band of siblings.

* * *

 **(20 minutes earlier)**

* * *

Haze stood there facing the guards with determination, determination to protect his family. The guards laughed at him when he made such a bold threat, "We wouldn't get far? And who's going to stop us? An annoying child?" The red one on the left said. They were covered in armor so it was impossible to see any other features. The one on the right was a bright blue. There was nothing special about the armor, just metal plates strung together with chainmail to fit over a dragon's body with holes for their horns. Haze noticed their tales were the least defended, only the top part was covered.

As he examined them he was internally coming up with a plan to beat them. "Okay. So one of them is a fire dragon, the other an ice. Their armor is made of pretty shabby metal, so they must be pretty low ranking. Weak points should be their tail." Haze thought to himself.

"Yes," was all Haze stated.

The blue one scoffed, "You're as much a nuisance as that devil hatchling."

Haze frowned, "I really hope you aren't referring to my brother Keiran. Because if you were than I would be tearing you limb from limb right where you stand." He threatened.

They both broke out in to hysterical laughter, "Sounds funny kid, just let us pass and stop wasting our time." The red one said.

In a flash, Haze disappeared. Both the dragons went wide eyed as they scanned the area he was just in. "It won't take much time at all!" Haze yelled as he rammed in to the blue dragon's right side. It sent the dragon stumbling to the side as Haze continued to ram him.

"It'll take much more than that kid," he said unfazed.

Haze grinned as he sent a burst of electricity to his horns. It channeled through his horns straight in to the dragon's metallic armor, continuing to shock him as the dragon grunted in pain. Haze jumped back just before he got hit by a fireball. He looked up to see the red one raining fire down upon him. The blue one fell to the ground trying to regain control of his body. The red dragon landed in between Haze and the blue guard.

"You decided to get serious eh?" Haze said with a grin.

"No. It's more like doing my job of squashing those who are weak." Haze thought he was referring to himself which only fueled his anger more. He was completely caught off guard when the guard turned to his fallen comrade, and proceed to rip off a badge from the chest of his armor and toss it to the side. It was the symbol of his guard rank, which indicated a regular soldier.

As he turned to Haze it was then that Haze could see the red dragon's rank. It indicated him as a captain. Haze suddenly felt some confidence deteriorating and regretting his decision. The guard noticed this and chuckled, "Where are your statements now?"

"They all still stand you arrogant pr-" he stopped as he felt himself get clawed across the face. As he recovered from the shock he noticed that the red dragon hadn't moved an inch from his spot, and when he touched a paw to his cheek he felt a long claw mark. When he lowered it he found it covered in blood.

Haze now looked back up at the red dragon in pure fear. The dragon chuckled, "They all still stand, remember?" He turned his head as he heard the waking sounds of his comrade. He was mumbling words as he attempted to find out what happened. Shortly afterwards Haze watched as the dragon burst in to flames. His eyes widened as the horrified screams started to stretch across the field, shortly before his mouth getting covered by the red dragon.

"You have no honor," he said before the dragon fell to the ground. He spat on the body of his dead comrade.

"You're not a guard. You're a monster!" Haze proclaimed.

"So you noticed?" The red dragon started to take off his armor, he unlatched one piece and the entire thing fell to the ground, piece by piece. Besides his helmet, which only gave a hint to the color of his eyes.

Haze was frantically thinking of a way out of this death sentence. He glared at the red dragon for seconds that felt as if hours were passing. The dragon had no evidence of a sick enjoyment, no evidence of anything besides duty. This dragon actually felt that it was his job to kill dragons like the blue one.

Haze finally decided to try and run. Before he could even move an inch he felt a crushing weight on his back. He looked up to see the dragon had appeared next to him and was holding him in place with a front paw. "Fight or run, you'd still die a coward." What the dragon said impacted his pride, but he knew staying would be suicide.

Suddenly Haze was begging for help in his head, "I don't want to die!"

The red dragon suddenly formed his paw in to a claw whilst on the young one's back. It started to dig in under Haze's scales, close to piercing flesh. when he finally did break through the adolescents skin Haze went from grinding his fangs to shrieking in pain. But soon after it, the pain stopped.

The crushing weight was lifted from his back. And he jumped away from the spot instantly to see the red dragon standing there. "As much as I want to stay, I am going to have to say farewell to you. I can't kill you anyway." He said, sending relief to Haze.

"Oh don't worry! I can't kill you, yet. That comes with time." Haze's blood ran cold as the dragon suddenly took off in to the air. He did not see where he went because he had too many other things going on in his mind. His vision was a bit dizzy from the pain, and from what he could tell had dislodged a few of his scales which made him look like a bloody mess in certain spots. The only important thing that came to his mind was getting to his siblings. Though he felt that he should see the blue dragon.

As Haze walked over to the dragon he noticed how bad it was. He was burnt everywhere, not a single spot left unscathed. Some parts were pitch black, while on others his scales shined dimmer as they were only singed. He felt himself responsible and could not help from shedding a few tears as he checked the dragon's chest to find no breathing. Was it his fault? Or was it merely a case of falling in to an unavoidable trap by that monster? Regardless of what was true or not, he felt a need to protect his family more than ever. He stumbled as he tried to get away from the corpse, seconds later gaining enough stability to fly.

* * *

 ** _Ahh... Haze. Probably my best written character._**


	7. Chapter 7

**There were a bunch of weird backslashes to be removed in this chapter, what the hell was I doing back then?**

* * *

As we flew through the air, well, me being carried, there wasn't much of any talk going on between me an Sylvia. She had me on her back and was making sure to fly slow, becuase she was considerably smaller than Mesela and Norruth. I honestly didn't feel like talking, that monster named Terrador was good at ruining people's days, or life. I couldn't tell which one he did to me.

"They should all die for their actions"

A voice said in my head, though I knew what it was. I just ignored it for the most part. We had finally made it too being above the forest, and when Sylvia had seen the entrace to the place she found me in, touched down on the ground. She looked at it and sighed, I shared her feelings. It was almost as if she was dropping off an old puppy that they just couldn't take care of, right where they found them.

I honestly didn't know if this would be the case either. For all I knew she was dropping me off so that she could go back to her regular life. What if they knew about this? All of this? And they just lead me along like a puppet for a few days, then get rid of me like an old toy. Surely not, they did save me after all, right?

While I zoned out Sylvia had been sitting on her haunches in front of me right next to the river. She had removed me from her back and gotten in front of my face? I guess my zoning out was strong. She stared at me with worry, "Keiran?"

I blinked my eyes a few times and shook my head, then turned back to Sylvia. I leaned forward and nuzzled her, "S-Sorry Sylvia." I said quietly.

"It's fine." She seemed a bit unconcerned about what I said right now. She felt me suddenly shiver and wrapped her wings around me.

"Can you hide in those log over here while I get wood for a fire?" She asked me.

I tilted my head, "Wouldn't a fire give us away?"

"The canopy is too thick for it to be noticeable."

I nodded and made my way back in to the log. The ironic part is that it was the same log I hid in on my first night. As she looked at me she gave me a long quiet stare before snapping out of it, she made her way deeper in to the woods. I sighed as she left, and traveled back to my earlier thoughts.

I should have trusted my instinct when Mesela said that earlier today. It gave me a bad feeling and I instantly wanted to stay.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I started shivering slightly, she noticed my fear and put it to ease. "Don't worry, the guardians are very nice. We just want to tell them about you considering Norruth is very important to their military forces, and would eventually ask questions about you anyway." That answer seemed a bit vague. Was that guilt I saw in her eyes? Is she lying about this? Probably not, but I should be keeping an open mind. I nodded in reality.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

What is it just me seeing things? I can't decide. But... what reasons would she have to trick me like this? Did she know what would happen? That so called "earth guardian" was the opposite of nice. Not once did Terrador mention Norruth being anything but a soldier, everything is just filled with lies right now except for Sylvia and Haze. What knowledge do I have in favor for Mesela and Norruth? Maybe I'm just paranoid.

I... I don't know anymore. For all I know this was all set up, and they're going to be here any minute to kill me. Is that what people do? Raise somebodies hopes and other things, then crush them by saying it was all a lie? Why would I expect them to love me? Maybe I am just a monster that uses shadows. Oh great, I'm crying now, why wouldn't they leave me when I'm such a useless brat. I could just run away, back in to the forest. Survival chances are low, and the thought of living in solitary surrounded by trees that mock my inability to be accepted by my own species, whether dragon or human. Maybe they won't come looking for me? And I can just spend the rest of my days with Haze and Sylvia!

Twenty four seven life with Haze? I don't know about that actually.

I pulled myself back to a more realistic thinking as I wasn't helping myself at the moment. It took me this long to realize it was raining, though light, I could tell when a storm would start picking up. There goes the camp fire plan! Just great. And I even get rained on as there's a hole in the top of the log.

Just then I heard a noise coming closer, I didn't really recognize it through the rain, but when I hear one last flap of a wing then a thud right outside the log I got a good guess. My eyes widened and I quickly crawled my way out of the damp log. There laying on the ground was Haze, I could see his back. From where I stood which showed that he had definitely not gotten out unharmed. There was blood leaking out of his scales in multiple spot, even if not too much blood.

"Haze?" I said that word in such a high pitched, almost whining way. I gained no response, but it was evident he was still breathing.

I rushed around to the front of him and gasped at his face. He had a long claw mark from the base of hi left horn down to his muzzles right. It wasn't horribly deep, and I couldn't tell if it would scar him. The blood made it look worse as it was starting to drip on in to his mouth, which didn't look good because of his labored breathing.

I lie beside him, "H-Haze, I'll g-get you help soon! Just... be brave a bit longer please. For me and Sylvia."

He strained a smile and opened his eyes halfway, "Don't worry, a few cuts won't take down Keiran's big bro..." he said before letting out a bit of a chuckle. He closed his eyes again and I smiled also.

I started to lick his face to try and get the blood off first, and make sure it didn't get infected. Occasionally he would jump or let out a grunt of pain, but would soon tell me to go back to doing it because it made him feel better. I finished cleaning his face and he thanked me then wrapped his wing over me. It made me feel bad that I couldn't do the same for him when he needed it right now.

About fifteen minutes later Sylvia finally showed up. She didn't seem to be carrying sticks either, not that they would help. She was calling for me, but I wasn't about to leave Haze's side. With one particular lightning flash it gave her an easy glimpse of Haze, to which she quickly rushed over to.

"Haze! A-Are you okay? Oh Ancestors, your face!" She was freaking out.

Haze opened an eye and laughed, "That's a bit rude don't you think?"

She sighed in relief, "Thank the Ancestors your safe..." she said as she nuzzled him. She had a sudden realization.

"Where's Keiran?" She said hastily.

Haze just slowly lifted his wing up partially, then I gave her a smile. She sighed again out of relief. "Good. Everyone is here, but we have no way to make a fire."

Haze and me looked at each other, but none of us were coming up with a plan. I looked around us, it was a small place wth a creek running through it and a large canopy above us. All the sides were a rock wall going up around forty feet. Sylvia had an idea, "What if we used the entrance as cover?"

I thought for a second, "Yes, but one of us would still be in the rain because of how small it is." She sighed and decided to lay down next to Haze with me in between.

I continued to examine the place around us and my eyes continued to fall upon the creek. I started to use what little science I bothered to remember back on earth, because coupled with math, they are both horrible. If there was a creek in here, with such a large wall, that means there either has to be a waterfall or some cave where the water flows in and out. And you can't see or here a waterfall in here and we would know if there was because this place is quite small.

I stood up, "I'll be back." I told them.

Suddenly Sylvia stood up, "Oh no you're not! I'm not gonna let some freak accident happen to you after all we did to get you to safety."

"But I know where a cave should be!"

She looked at me wearily, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, and she sighed in a accepting way. "We're both still coming."

She stood from her spot and lifted Haze up. In relation, Haze was about a foot smaller than Sylvia, and I was more like two feet smaller than Haze. Sylvia gestured for me to lead the way, so I did. I walked up to the edge of the creek and looked down both dirsctions of the river. From where we stood the water had a steady flow going from our left or the right. This could mean a possible cave before a waterfall to our right, or a cave to our left. Well, that's the plan for the most part. I had not said any of this out loud, which kind of left both Haze and Sylvia within a hope, only strewn together by our bond, that I knew what I was doing.

I led them to the left and we continued to follow the edge of the flowing creek, but I had other thoughts on my mind. I honestly do not have any idea what I am doing anymore. Both Haze and Sylvia had their own reasons to trust everything I say and do, but... I don't even trust those things about myself! I did not get a proper explanation as to why half the temple hates me and wants to murder me without any form of hesitance. Is having a shadow element consider bad? Or any of the dark elements for that matter?

I should stop being so negative. I still have a brother and sister, and multiple people that want me here, I think. Cynder was very quick to stand up to them, she acted as if they had insulted her personally. Regardless of what I do now, I am wanted very dead by the guards there, and probably can't ever show my face over there. In fact, I dont know if I can show my face to anyone except maybe my only family.

I realize that I am not the best at walking and spacing out this far. I quickly went back to my senses to keep myself from falling in to the creek next to me, but I still tipped over and fell in the mud. I honestly didn't feel like getting up from this mud, I am tired, annoyed, other things you can think of I probably are those also. I heard my name called from Sylvia and looked up to my left. "Keiran come on. We have no time to be off in our dream land, we need shelter." She said in a slightly annoyed voice.

I sighed and nodded, slowly climbing my way out of there. She stood in a pretty impatient way as I struggled to get up the muddy ledge, but I managed to do it. She said nothing as we went back to walking a bit more carefully down the side. Up ahead I spotted the end of the water. It seemed to be flowing from up above the cliff, falling down in a bunch of small waterfalls. There was no indication of a cave at the area. I sat in silence thinking a bit more, what if- "Keiran, you said there would be a cave."

I didnt turn to her, annoyed by the interruption of my thoughts. "Well, I said should be. There doesn't seem to be one right here but there may-" I was interrupted again.

"Haze is severly wounded right now. We don't have time for may, or possibly, or anything involving chances!" She said.

"I'm trying t-to Sylvia. But... we don't have many absolute facts right now."

"I wonder why that is." She said in a sarcastic tone. I was not angry with Sylvia, but she was making it hard to be rational.

I turned to her, "W-What do you mean?" I said with confusion as I didn't know what the problem was.

"Oh I don't know. All our lives are in danger, we have no shelter, we are tired. Oh! And my brother is injured really bad right now for reasons that you brought on us!" Every new problem she named made me lower my head in shame even more.

"I'm sorry Sylvia. I'm trying to make this better for us right now."

"Better? You are trying to make this better?! Might I remind you why we are in this mess? Maybe because a certain little earth, or shadow, or whatever the Ancestors you are, got us targeted by a guardian!"

I stood, shocked by what she just said. Even Haze had pulled his head up. She was... blaming me, for everything. She had all the right to do so too. Regardless the truth hurts, and I realized this and turned away before she could see the tears building up. But Haze tried to defend me, "Sylvia! Are you forgetting that he is our little brother?" He said in a hoarse voice.

Before she said anything I stopped them, "N-No. S-She's right. You two can use the entrance cave, I'll figure something out for myself."

She turned away from me, "Good job at making a good decision for once." I heard Haze growl at her, but she payed him no mind.

"Actually no." I said prompting Sylvia's head to turn towards me, "I am not apologizing when you are the only one making me feel worse. I am sorry I am truly sorry, goodbye sister."

She growled, "I'm sorry that you can't see when your not wanted, you little monster." At that she turned and continued walking away.

Haze turned to face me and looked as if his heart broke at the scene of me left alone. I turned my head away from him and walked the other direction, I could not look at him, or anyone anymore. Nobody cares now, why am I even still in this stupid world again? At least on earth there was a few people that seemed to generally like me.

No matter how much I continue walking I will not find a cave. Just as I said that I could see a dark opening in to the side of a cliff. I sighed at the irony and just walked in, the cave was damp, and freezing cold. I found a spot behind a rock to block the wind and lie down. The cold floor made me shiver, and I curled up on myself. "At least e-everything is b-back to normal." I tried to make a joke, but instead made something that just caused me to start crying again.

* * *

Cynder and me had been flying without any indication of the place described. It was getting close to midnight and had started to get a bit foggy and darker than normal. Cynder turned to me, "Now what?"

I sighed as I thought about our new options. We could not see the ground in any way, and would not unless we were twenty feet from it. "I guess, we land and look around. If we do not find them we go back to Warfang."

Cynder looked at me surprised, "Well... it wouldn't hurt them..." just as she started to say that, we felt the first few raindrops, which quickly turned in to a full storm.

"Well, there goes that plan," I sighed. We could not leave them in the rain, their parents would go insane. I gestured for Cynder to follow me and started a slow descent. Because we were so high up and couldn't see much below us, we had to lower at a very slow pace fo avoid collisions.

After a good bit of time we started to see green below us which was the tops of the trees. We both sighed as going through trees could go bad but continued to descend anyway. I had never seen such a thick canopy before though, it was almost enough to be the perfect place to hide. I smiled as I suddenly felt a bit of confidence. When we landed we checked all around us, inside the log, by the creek, but we had come up short.

"Want to resort to calling for them?" Cynder asked me. I nodded and we started to walk around calling out their names. At the same time, Cynder and me heard a call from our left. We starred off in that direction, eventually coming across a huge wall with a hole in it.

There was a sound in the hole, and I called out. "Who is there?" I said.

"It's me, Sylvia. And I've got Haze." They both walked out of the cave at that.

Cynder noticed before me, "Ancestors, your face..."

Haze seemed to think it was funny as he startsd to laugh a bit. "Thanks, I try. But I'll be fine for now."

I felt as if I was the only one that realized a severe lack of the reason they are out here. I turned to them, "Where is Keiran?"

I could easily see Sylvia's heartbeat stop as she caught her breath. She looked at Haze, but he had turned away from her. "He uh, disappeared on us. He ran off when we weren't paying attention."

I stared at her, did she think I was dumb? She is actually trying to lie about this! "Okay you can cut the lying out, now I will ask again. Where is Keiran?"

She refused to look at me and give me a straight answer. Something had happened, but I had no idea what it could be. Haze was looking at me, but with regret and sorrow. I need to figure this out quick. As I thought to myself Cynder started circling around both of them. "You seem angry young one. Tell me, is this linked in some way to Keiran?"

Sylvia refused to answer by ignoring her completely. I gave her a serious look, whether or not she looked back. "We can enter your memories and see everything anyway. Which would you rather do?"

After a minute of silence I assumed she would say nothing and as I made my first step towards her, she spoke up. "We... left him. In the woods."

That surprised both me and Cynder, "W... Why? What do you mean by 'left him'?" I said.

She made an annoyed growl, which I quickly countered back with a look of absolute anger. "We... We just turned separate ways. All he was managing to do was make things worse."

That was all I needed to hear, I growled at her quite loudly. "I don't know who has been teaching you. You never abandon family." I said which caused her to move back a bit.

"But... how am I supposed to call... monsters family." What is wrong with everyone today! There is something seriously wrong with the way people are acting against this whole thing, and I do not like it!

I waved my paw over her head, "On second thought, I want to see how it happened." Suddenly me and Cynder's minds were both enveloped in a purple aura as we saw the scene happen in front of us. It ended and words could not describe our anger, Cynder opted to show it off more.

I heard the sound of Cynder getting closer to Sylvia. "Listen girl." She said as she put a sharp claw close to Sylvia. "You do not call family monsters over their element."

"If it were up to me you'd be _**wishing**_ that you were treated like a monster." Cynder said threateningly. Sylvia looked as horrified as a dragon possibly could.

They wouldn't say much. I felt like Haze didn't fully agree with the feelings of his sister, but I didn't blame him for not wanting to talk. Cynder suddenly stepped back. "Which way did he go?" She got a slight nod in a direction from Haze and she turned to me. "I'll be back at the temple later. Get them out." I trusted her to find Keiran so I nodded.

I turned to pick up Haze and I set him on my back. I turned to Sylvia, but she wouldn't. "Would you rather walk or continue pretending like Keiran is a monster." She said nothing, but jumped up on to my back. I nuzzled Cynder as I took off in to the air, and Cynder turned the other way.

"I wonder with the amount of betrayal Keiran must feel that he looked pretty devastated as you abandoned him?" I said more of a statement. I felt her shuffle uncomfortably, she wasn't going to talk any time soon.

* * *

Why am I still here? Every time I opened and closed my eyes I hoped I would either be on earth, or better yet, dead. I honestly didn't want to live, but I didn't want to die either. A life of solitary in the woods would not be optimal. It wouldn't be particularly hard to die, but I always thought of suicide as a stupid way to get out of things. Would it be stupid here in this land of torture? This is the Chronicler's fault, all of it. Get me out of here!

I pretty effortlessly shaped a rock in to a really sharp thing, I just stared at it as it levitated in front of me. Did it matter? Did I even care anymore? Nobody cared, why should I? Hell, I should do it already just to stop all this second guessing. I do not care, it does not matter to anyone, and no! I shouldn't care! So why is this so hard!

No matter the fact that the sharp rock was an inch from my throat, I couldn't bring it closer. I wanted to, I really did more than I didn't want to. Can I... please.

...

...I just want to die, please...

...

I threw the rock in to the wall and it shattered. I lie down on the floor trying to ignore everything. I suddenly became extremely tired, almost as if I was forced in to my sleep.

* * *

I jolted awake, I was not in the cold anymore, not in the rain, or the cave. I was laying down comfortably on a pillow in a library. This confused me for a few seconds, until I noticed the books sorting themselves. I sighed, I really wasn't in the mood for people.

I suddenly heard a book close behind me and turned around. The pillow I was on was in front of a desk, and when I looked up I could see the Chronicler sitting at it.

He looked down at me, "Hello young one, I c-"

"What? Are you going to announce that you are evil also?" I said sarcastically.

He sighed, "No, no. I was trying to stop you from doing something you'll regret."

"Regret? What do I have to regret? My miserable existence on this hellish planet?" I stood from my spot and glared at him.

"No. I need to inform you th-"

"Inform me that I'm screwed? Alone? You might as well spit in my face then!"

"LISTEN!" Ignitus raised his voice quickly to which I buried my face in the pillow.

Ignitus sighed and walked around the desk towards me. He sat down on the ground and picked me up suddenly which freaked me out. He sighed, "Calm down and let me speak young one."

I nodded, as he sat me on top of his desk. I watched as he walked to the other side of the room and pulled a book off the shelf. He then brought it over to where I was sitting and set it down in front of me with a huge thud. I recognized the way my book looked, and how big it was. It was quite ridiculous actually.

He started to flip through the the pages until he came upon an entirely black page covered in ink. I looked up at him in question and he sighed, "This is page would have been the moment you walked through the Guardian's doors," he said.

"Something has changed the course of your book drastically. I can not lie to you, I do not know what is going on, or if I can even help you with it. But from what I observed, something is changing t-..." I stepped back as everything started to fade away slowly, in fact, the room looked to be almost melting!

Ignitus looked at me fearfully, "I might not be able to contact you again! Whatever is going on it is ch-"

Ignitus' muzzle dissapeared, leaving a holographic type hole. The rest of his body started to dissapear, starting from his legs going up. I looked at him in horror, as the room started to turn a demonic shaded lighting of red. Ignitus looked at me with regret, and his eyes seemed to almost give off the message of an apology. I waved to him, as it was all I could force myself to do. He waved back slowly with his last arm, before disspearing completely.

A wave of realization flowed over me. Ignitus knew it, but he may not be able to come back at all, he might have even died for all I know... I don't quite understand what had happened. The last dragon I could interact with that didn't hate me was gone now. Who knew if I would ever see him again with my luck.

I doubt I would, what is the use of trying to stay positive anymore? I was surrounded by a dark abyss, there was no possibility or hope for things to be fixed. I only had one big question.

What monster had the power to do something this devastating? Too silence the chronicler?

* * *

I woke up again, I was still alone. But, what was I hearing? It sounded like my name being called. Great, I am going insane now. Or was I already insane to begin with? No that was definently someone else, they were getting closer. I do not want anyone near me, I am not in the mood to be running from death again. She stopped calling my voice now, what do I do? Did she leave?

I can not have anyone be turned against me again. It is as if my face alone is enough to provoke someone's inner hatred. I formed a similar rock to earlier, was it going to help everyone? I would surely be better off dead, nobody seemed to disagree. Just like always I am on the fence about everything, just do it!

Before I could attempt anything the rock flew from my paw, it was like a very strong gust of wind. Great, so the wind is the only thing that has an opinion now? I heard a foot step, (paw step?) behind me and turn around quickly, and by the time I had turned around I was already in someones embrace.

I jumped at first to the feeling, "Keiran" I felt like I knew the voice. I looked up to find Cynder, she was staring at me with pure worry and concern. What is this, a trick? "Get away" I tried to push myself away but all she did was pull me closer.

"What are you doing? Go away!" I yelled. My face went from anger back to confusion again as she licked the top of my head.

"If you want to kill me just do it! Please, do it for me!" She would not speak to me no matter what I said. She quietly forced me to look up at her, she was smiling.

She stared at me with, I don't know. Like concern, but something else. "You're safe," she whispered. I shook my head but she stopped it by placing her head over mine. What is she doing? Why doesn't she hate me!

I pushed away from her chest that I was up against. I then jumped back and got in a sort of instictual defensive stance. She was looking at me with pity now? Why won't she realise I don't need anybody! "Keiran," she said.

"You are not alone. I share the pain of having dark elements an-"

"No! You do not understand! Did your brother and sister call you a monster and abandon you in the woods? No!" She let a sudden burst of sadness come over her.

"N-No I didn't little one, but I can help if you talk to me."

"Were you chased out of somewhere while being full aware that you had no bad intentions? Did the people you trust lie to you about the way life would go? Did you still have no idea why? Have you witnessed people disappear for seemingly no reason, your friends?" I said. A few stray tears leaked out of my face but I continued to stare at her in anger.

She started to walk towards me and I growled, "Yes, I have. It is horrible to witness, and should not have to be done at such a young age." I fell to the ground and started crying heavily, why did I bring this up? Why should I concern myself with things from the past?

whatever reason. I let my guard down, as by the time I noticed I was laying in Cynder's front paws again.

She started to cry slightly too, "It was worse for Spyro. He had known him for longer and looked up to him. And when he died, Spyro was left with me mostly because he had no family."

She rubbed my face softly, "If I may ask, who was your friend?"

I hesitated and choked a bit, deciding to go with an answer I could actually explain other then explain my old life. "His name was Ignitus," I said.

Cynder's eyes went wide eyed. "You can't have known Ignitus, he died ten years ago!" She more so said in a confused loud voice but I shook none the less which caused her to apologize a few dozen times as she nuzzled me.

I spoke, "He talks to me. He showed me the way to a lot of things. But while talking, someone took him, and he just disappeared."

She looked at me with tons of emotions, "So he talks to you in dreams? And has been guiding you?" I nodded and she had a sudden realization that made her smile.

"Dont worry," she said, "He will come back at some point, I know it."

I looked downwards, everything was messed up right now. I just wanted to be normal, "I-I don't know what to do anymore." I said.

She nudged me with her muzzle, "We contained Terrador in a cell, and I left Spyro to deal with Sylvia. She won't be getting off of this one from what it seemed. So you can come back to Warfang!" She said.

I shook my head, "There is no motivation to go back."

She smiled, "You can find some easily! What about all the people that want to see you?"

"Want to see me? Everybody hates me."

"Do not say that! You know that isn't true. Mesela and Norruth would love to see you again. Haze would, Spyro would also, even the other two guardians!"

"I was already worried I wouldn't find you..." she said.

I tilted my head, "Why would you?"

She thought for a second, "Because you are the only other dark element user at the moment. I feel... obligated, to be watching you. Not even my children had dark elements, but since you do I... Nevermind."

Now I was even more confused, she wasn't telling me something. But did I want to know? Before I could ask what she was going to say she nudged me, "Ready to go?"

I sighed, but nodded. I had no idea how this would go, but in relation to everything else that has happend, I could tell it would probably be interesting. She walked a few feet in front of me and turned back, but I was a bit zoned out. I snapped back and was about to take my first step but it didnt work like that. "You foolish boy!" Something yelled.

I looked around me, but it was still just me and Cynder. She was looking at me curiously. "I showed you their true thoughts, but you choose to go back to them?"

I started growling which caused Cynder to start approaching me in worry, "Keiran are you okay?" When about four feet from me she suddenly got forcefully pushed back by something. I couldn't tell if she was staring at me in fear, or at what just happened.

"Keiran... is it him?" She asked.

I was about to answer but the force pushed me to the ground. "I still need you, or else you would be dying right now." I won't lie, I was relieved.

It did not last long though, as something was keeping me on the ground and I suddenly felt a sharp claw lightly moving over my body. "Soon you will be mine, I promise." He suddenly stopped on my back left leg and proceed to dig his claws in fully and slowly run it down my leg. I started to scream in pain, but the digging suddenly stopped as Cynder used a powerful wind gust to get him to leave. She picked me up, took a look at my new leg wound, and placed me on her back before hurrying outside and taking off. I didn't have anything to say as the pain kept me quiet,

* * *

My mate and me were sitting quite impatiently as we waited for news that our children were doing well. Mesela was most likely going to be fully insane in the next hour if they did not come back. She had been between crying and saying other weird things. Thanks to my luck we could see the color of Spyro's scales easily approaching. I sighed in relief and my mate jumped up in anticipation.

When Spyro landed Mesela immediately bombarded him with questions. I had seen that facial expression before though, he wasn't happy about something. He allowed Sylvia to jump from his back, in which she ran up and gave Mesela a hug. I could see Haze being carefully lifted by Spyro, he lightly placed him on the ground. When Haze looked at both of us we had to stop a few seconds, "By the ancestors, your face!" She walked over to him, but Haze had started to laugh pretty hard for whatever reason.

After Mesela was done with her assessments we turned to Spyro for answers. "I do not know the origin of his wound, but it should heal in a week or so. On the other hand, we really need to talk about your daughter." I narrowed my eyes, Spyro rarely got mad at my children. Sylvia tried to sneak away, but I growled and she quickly came back over.

"Where do I start? Well I will start with the outcome of your daughter's little mess! How about that? The outcome is that I myself have no idea where Keiran is because she abandoned him in the woods." He let that sink in, I was already mad and thinking of hundreds of punishments for Sylvia.

"But your daughter has a reason! She apparently called Keiran all sorts of names regarding him being a 'monster' and that 'everything was his fault.' I could go in to more detail of what she said to him, but I feel this is enough information for punishment."

I looked at my daughter in disgust for the first time in my life. It was hard to believe she would say those things, to Keiran of all dragons! I chose to keep my thoughts to myself, "Oh don't worry. She will be." I said to him.

I looked at Sylvia, "Go home, we will be talking." She didn't say anything as she turned around and walked out of the temple quickly.

I turned back to Spyro, but my question was already being asked, "Where is Keiran then?" Mesela asked.

"Don't worry, I sent Cynder his direction. I know she will be back with him in no time at all." Spyro said which calmed my mate somewhat.

If I had to pick something out of this that is not a disaster, it would be that Cynder is the one getting him. She doesn't give up easily, and is very rare to fail at something. She is also good with hatchlings. And with how many things are going wrong right now, she is honestly the person he needs to be around.

* * *

"Just a bit longer Keiran, we will be there soon I promise!" She said over the excessive winds and slight rain. I was writhing in pain on Cynder's back, occasionally letting out grunts of pain. She would turn her head to me at times and would always give herself a sudden boost of speed after she saw my pain.

I started to breath deeply and keep my mind off of it. It was working as I started to think of just what was going on with that voice? There was much more behind him then just a simple schizophrenic creature made by the demons of my mind. This was bigger then that, almost... physical. After all, this is not the first wound he has given me. Although both times he went for a leg for whatever reason. It was the same leg too!

Getting off topic. Why was everyone acting so weird also? Terrador and now Sylvia. Terrador was well near being completely insane! And Sylvia was much more cold than usual to me. Although, I can see where she is coming from with her feelings, she just didn't have to be so brutally vocal about it. If she treated me like that, then what would Mesela and Norruth think?

Man, today was a literal carnival of problems! I hope every day isn't as long and full of things as this. If I survive until then that is.

Cynder turned to me with even more worry, probably because I was being silent now. She was relieved to see me silently laying there, even if I was in pain still. "We are really close Keiran, just keep doing what you are doing."

I continued to think of mostly pointless things as we flew. It wasn't long before we started our descent from the sky. I was startin hm to fall asleep, but would force myself to wake back up. I had barely even noticed that we touched down in the front of the temple, I only noticed when we walked in and it wasn't freezing cold. Cynder walked down the hallway toward the main room and when we came upon it I could see multiple dragons. The room was the one outside of the guardian's room. Which was a big room that had multiple pillows. I could see Mesela and Norruth in the corner talking to and checking Haze's wound. I suddenly felt a bit more nervous. The first to notice us was Spyro who was sitting near the entrance. He smiled when he saw us and then approached us, "Hey, how is he doing?" He said quietly to Cynder as they shared a nuzzle.

She looked at me again, "Mentally I would say yes mostly, but check him yourself."

He walked around Cynder's side as I was still unable to move without severe pain. He looked at me and immediately noticed the leg wound. "Don't worry, we'll get you fixed as soon as possible. Alright?" I nodded and he did the same.

Just then Mesela and Norruth were coming over with Haze who was slowly walking. "Did you find him?" Mesela asked worriedly.

Cynder smiled and turned to grab me with her mouth. When Norruth and Mesela saw me they were overcome with relief. Mesela reached for me and Cynder handed me to her. "Keiran! Thank the Ancestors you are alright!" She set me on a pillow next to her and repeatedly nuzzled me.

"Your leg! I'm so sorry, I couldn't keep you safe."

I felt... happy to see her. But at the same time I wasn't happy at all. Why did Sylvia think like that, but then Mesela does not? But then Cynder didn't think anything, she just accepted who I am and only thought about my wellbeing, not my element.

Norruth looked at Cynder with respect, "Thank you," but she just nodded in return.

I felt something on my back and I turned to see Haze. He smiled at me, but I quickly turned back away from him again, causing him to walk away with his head low. The adults watched the exchange with multiple feelings. Spyro still seemed dissapointed in both Haze and Sylvia, Norruth and Mesela were both confused, and Cynder was worried about me specifically.

Nothing was said, but I suddenly had a huge burst of pain in my leg. I let out a yelp of pain that caught everyone's attention. Spyro quickly picked me up and set me on his back, "I will take him to the medical emergency rooms."

Mesela wasn't very happy, "Why can we not take him?"

"Because hearing the reactions of a wound like this getting closed is not fun at all." If this were true, why say it in front of me? Not that it made a difference, stitches didn't hurt that much, I've had them too many times. Everyone nodded, and Cynder volunteered to come with me in case I have trouble. This did not surprise me.

Cynder thought for a second, "Once he is patched up I think it would be better if he came home with me and Spyro." Everyone looked at her, surprised by what she was saying.

"He has been so many places, are house is right next to the temple. I feel it would be best, for tonight at least, that he doesnt make another big trip." She said.

Norruth nodded in agreement, "I also need time to talk to my own children." Mesela hesitantly agreed. Everyone then said their goodbyes and we split from eachother. I looked back at Haze, I really wished things hadn't gone the way they did, and I doubt he did either. But sometimes you have to realize that people aren't who you thought they are. And while it may not have been Haze's fault at all, by association and not saying more, he brought this on himself.

I turned around and looked ahead at where we were going, I quietly talked to myself, but I had a feeling that they still heard me. "More stitches? Add this one to my list of deadly wounds."

I was probably right as Spyro tried to strike up a conversation with me. I payed no mind to how personal to me the question was, "So Keiran. If you ever knew them, what were your parents like?" Cynder rushed from her spot walking on the right of Spyro to cover his mouth with her tail as she scolded him with whispering, from what I could tell.

Cynder then looked back at me with an empathetic smile, "Sorry, it's okay if you're not comfotable talking about it honey." The use of a childlike nickname for me was a first from her. Not that I was complaining, it didn't bother me.

She awaited for me to say something, but as she noticed I hadn't said a word, mostly due to thinking of what to say, she turned back around to the surprisingly long hallway with a frown. Not from my not answering, but very obviously because she thought I was upset. "I knew them," was all I said. Not in a hateful or sad way. But in my normal voice. Cynder briefly turned and gave me a small smile, but neither of them said anything else as they knew not to dig farther in to it.

We came upon the end of the hallway and to the right was a door to a bigger room with waiting pillows and a little desk in front. There did not seem to be anybody here. We approached it and Spyro caught the cheetah woman with a greeting. Wait, cheetah woman?...

She was wearing a white dress, and she was completely yellow with brown patches everywhere. Yup, a cheetah person. Add that to the weird races list.

"Hello," Spyro said, "We have a hatchling in need of immediate medical attention." He said.

The cheetah woman turned to his voice and nodded repeatedly. When he finished she stood up almost instantly, "Yes, of course sir!" She said.

She walked around the corner and put her arms out, presumably for me. Cynder picked me up and placed me in her arms. Her fur was surprisingly soft. She looked down at me and could see my leg wound., then looked back up. "I will get him to the doctor right away! You may sit in wait over there if you would like," both nodded and I sighed as I was carried away for what would probably be a boring couple of hours.

* * *

I watched as Keiran was carried off by the nurse, I let out a chuckle when I could see Keiran turn to me with a "help me" look. I had no idea what happend in that timespan before Cynder brought him back, but I would ask about it later. I felt bad about my question from earlier still, and the subject did need to be eleborated on more. I just needed a way to get him to open up about it to somebody.

Regarless, I turned to my mate. "Should we go home and pick him up tomorrow? We still have no idea what are children did, or if they are asleep."

She glared at me, "He assumes we will be here for him. Are children our plenty old enough to put themselves to sleep."

"I still think one of us should check on them." I offered.

"I suppose..."

"I'll wait for Keiran." I said.

She quickly shut me down, "No. You check on them since it was your idea. I want to be here waiting for Keiran."

I sighed as there was no arguing with her after she starts giving you that look. I nodded and turned to head back down the hallway out of the temple. Today was crazy, in a little over two hours so much has happened that I feel way to overwhelmed. Everyone was caught uo with the situation Terrador brought, but I've been analyzing what everything has been doing. Such as what actually happend with Terrador. Or why Sylvia would betray Keiran when before they had such a great relationship.

I shook my head in frustration. "Things never can go peacefully for very long. Can they?" I quietly said to myself


	8. Chapter 8

**Hmm... This is where I personally feel the story got pretty weak, the next chapter also. They are mandatory to an extent too.**

* * *

Was this nurse babytalking me? Oho no, I do not need this right now. "Are you a big boy?" She asked in that horrendous voice.

"Yes, as I've said before."

"You may talk big, but are you really?"

I rolled my eyes, "Of course I am."

I was sitting on a hospital bed awaiting my stitches and this nurse thought she needed to keep me calm. As long as the needle is kept where it is needed we are going to be perfectly fine. If the nurse doesn't baby me to death in an overbearing way, that is.

* * *

Finally, they were taking me out of that horrid place. I will admit I am sore after those stitches. There were quite a lot, and apparently I got there just in time before it got infected. So it took another thirty minutes of cleaning it. I almost fell asleep during the stitches, so they gave me this green crystal thing and set it next to my face. All I know is that I felt a burst of energy back to what I had around five hours ago. Even if I was tired then too. I've just passed it off as some sort of 'normally illegal but not because it's in a hospital' substance.

The doctor that worked on me, a big pink dragoness with a yellow underbelly, was carrying me back. Thankfully she treated me like I was smart enough to understand words, but still treated me like a child. Although, I am one I guess. Is this a hatchling's life? Constantly being carried by our neck fat by anybody that is a dragon? It was relaxing anyway so it was no matter to me.

As I was thinking we were suddenly out in the waiting lobby again. It was still deserted, which I didn't know whether to attribute to no sickness, or no people. In a corner pillow I could see a curled up black dragoness, obviously Cynder. She had fallen asleep, I don't blame her, I almost did. As we approached the doctor carrying me seemed conflicted on how to wake her up. She resorted to setting me on the ground a foot away from her, "Why don't you wake her up little one?" I sighed. I didn't know what was so hard about poking her, but I continued anyway. Regardless, I was still limping, but walking was doable.

After setting a paw on the pillow I reached up and tapped her with my paw. She didn't even budge in her sleep. I would need to try a different tactic. "Go on," the doctor urged. I didn't need support in waking somebody up, this is not rocket science.

I circled around to the front of her, climbing up and over her tail. I had no idea she was such a heavy sleeper. I approached her head, she was very lightly breathing. When looking at her face though, it seemed she was stressed about something. Her face slowly went from stressed to something of almost panic and horror. She was now moving her paw forward a bit, she was obviously having a bad dream.

I approached her face and tapped her on her shoulder, she didn't move. I tapped her on the cheek, she still didn't wake. I sighed in slight frustration as her dream was obviously becoming worse. I then decided that I might as well try my hardest by this point, so I did a sort of a pounce on to her face, her head moved up, causing me to slip and fall down to the pillow on my back, confusing me slightly.

As I continued staring upward in a daze a face hovered over mine with a smile. She then lowered her head down and licked me on the side of the face. When I shook my head in confusion she laughed lightly and picked me up with her paws while sitting on her haunches. I was resting in her arms as Cynder faced the doctor with a smile.

"You two are adorable," the doctor said.

Cynder seemed to blush lighlty and looked down at me, "It's just him honestly," she said with a smile.

I wasn't in the mood to be unable to move again. While I didn't feel the stitches they put in, I had to stay completely still. I somewhat squirmed in Cynder's grasp until she looked at me. I gave her a pleading look. She then sighed and lowered me to the ground, then set me on my feet carefully. I started to wander off towards the hallway, and Cynder stopped me, "Don't go running off. If you must walk, can you at least stay in the main room down the hall?" I turned to her with a nod and carefully but quickly made my way down the hall.

I turned back to the doctor with heavy eyes. She obviously had some things to say to me, even though all I wanted was sleep. She smiled at me, "I don't recall you and your mate having another hatchling. Or is he not yours?" I somehow knew this question would come up. Considering she was the nurse that saved me and Spyro when we returned. We were friends, in a way.

"Not at all Cynthia. Spyro and me are just... looking after him tonight, I suppose."

She nodded, "Oh, that makes more sense. Who are his parents then?" I stopped at the question. What do I answer? The truth? A lie? I am not one to promote dishonesty, but this is a confusing question.

"Well... nobody really knows. He refuses to say."

She looked at me suspiciously, "Then why are you only looking after him tonight?"

"Well, because he is being taken care of by another family. Though, he has been having difficulties with them... So we decided to keep him for tonight."

She gave me a playful look, "He was such an adorable hatchling. It'd be a real shame if he was with a family that made his life harder, wouldn't it?" I tilted my head at her, not quite getting what she meant by this.

"Look, just come back in a few weeks or so, maybe even earlier, and tell me the situation then. Okay? Also, he can have stitches removed in two weeks from now."

"O...kay?" I said.

She laughed, "You two get going and get some proper sleep. Try and keep him off his feet as much as possible."

* * *

I really wish that I could have more freedom. Not in a go and do whatever I want way, but in a go out and do things by myself occasionally and know I have a warm house to go back to. This an was a weird thought, but when life does these things to you you'll be surprised at your though processes. Back on earth I never had a house like that either, I could only experience through other people. A guy that wasn't considered a friend, but I had to stay at his house for a school project overnight. It was mildly shocking how his parents treated him, no punishments for a B on a grade. No chores that took until bed to do. And no... hitting, or name calling. I was happy to be out of his house the next day, it was scary how they treated him, and now that I look back on it, he was a normal kid with normal parents.

I stopped at the exit of the long hallway and looked at my surroundings. The room was the same as always, empty, dull, with a giant door leading to the gates of my hell. In fact, the room was actually dark with no lights, the only light still on coming from a wide gap in the giant stone door. Curiosity got the best of me so I walked, well limped, to the doorway. I put my head close to the door and could hear a discussion going on. Their words were unable to be heard from where I was, so I peeked around the corner and could see Volteer and Cyril speaking to eachother. I felt anger at them, and couldn't help but dread what these two would do to me if they saw me. Regardless of personal hatred I listened on, for science, or more like for the CIA. Because they investigate things I guess? Nevermind...

"Well I have no idea why Terrador acted that way. Maybe we should have listened to him? It is very unlikely he would say such things without purpose." Cyril said.

"Regardless of intentions evoked by the boy on Terrador his mind was in a completely different place than any one dragon should be!" Volteer seemed to be able to tone it down when in debate, interesting.

"Yes, execution is way over the top then what is necessary..."

"Also, why is Terrador so determined to destroy him anyway? Cynder has the shadow element also, she used to be evil! But he didn't threaten her with death! I severely doubt that Cynder would let anyone touch the only other dark element dragon anyway, so I see no reasoning behind concerning ourselves." I nodded in approval of his argument. And Cynder used to be evil? That clears a portion of my questions. Dark elements are basically just straight up from an evil source.

"You make very good points Volteer. But what would cause Terrador to think so rashly in the first place?"

"You heard the story of the hatchlings after they ran away right? When Sylvia didn't act as she normally does?"

Cyril looked in thought for a minute, "Do you think it-" As I tried to lean in closer to the open door I tripped and bumped the door making it open slightly more and release a loud noise as the rocky door scraped the floor. Both stopped to see if someone was going to enter, but after a bit of silence they faced each other.

"Must of been the wind..." Volteer said. I released a breath I had no idea I was holding and backed away from the door. I then sat against the wall next to the door and sighed. I jumped when I heard the door close, but quickly calmed myself.

I looked around me, realizing I was completely alone. I decided to just wait patiently for Cynder, but after two minutes of waiting I was getting a weird feeling. I took another look around me, but nothing felt was different. I jerked my head to the left when I saw something run across the doorway to the hallway, but it would seem there was nothing. I couldn't get this strange feeling of dread from going away. If my eyes weren't looking in one direction, I would feel like there was someone there.

Just when it seemed to calm down I rested my head and closed my eyes a bit, but I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up. I was feeling a range of emotions when I realized I was alone. I looked up and glared around me, when I saw shadows dancing on the edge of my vision I got fed up. I growled in the direction of the shadow. Just afterwards a giant stack of cleaned food trays seemed to be pushed off the table straight towards me. The sound mixed with almost getting hit sent me in to a panic and fear. I could not think straight right now, and my first thought was to go to someone.

I bolted out of the room as good as I could with my injured leg, yelling quite loudly Cynder's name. When I turned the corner to the hallway I bumped in to Cynder's leg, she had also been running my way. I started to cry as I sat on the floor in front of her. She looked down at me, "What's wrong? What happened honey?"

She picked me up lightly in her forearms, "Something watching... me, threw things... at me..." I said between sobs.

She softly nuzzled me, "Shh, it's okay. I won't let him hurt you." She said quietly. I absorbed her presence as much as possible and reduced to only crying lightly.

"I'll get you to my house quick for some much need sleep, okay sweetie?" I nodded and she smiled, placing me on her back.

She rounded the corner and was met with a confused Volteer and Cyril. She approached them when they saw her, and they gave her a questioning look. I was still shooken up, so their presence didn't bother me. She looked to the side to the pile of trays with mild fear, though I had no idea of what. She faced them again, "The creature attacked Keiran again,"

They both looked to each other then Cyril sighed, "Do you know what might have provoked this, so we can prevent it?" Cynder looked back at me, and I hesitantly decided to answer seeing as how I had calmed down.

I sighed, "It was watching me, so I growled, then it did... this." I said.

They all thought for a second, Volteer chimed in, "So it seems to be quite violent."

Cyril nodded, "Yes, I would recommend that Keiran be within vicinity of others, especially someone he knows."

Cynder nodded also, "We will be more cautious, sorry for the trouble."

Cyril sighed, "As long as he is okay, then it is fine. You two get some sleep." That surprised me. Maybe they weren't that bad? They were definitely better than Terrador. I'll just assume they are good until I have a reason not to.

Regardless, I laid down as best I could and let myself doze off until we were there. The last thing I could see was a disgruntled mole cleaning the trays, and the two guardians retreating to their chambers.

* * *

I woke up when I felt myself get moved. I opened my eyes, and realized I was still on Cynder's back. I carefully sat up, I could see that Cynder had been climbing a hill up towards a house that I couldn't see fully. She noticed my movement and turned to check on me, "Did I wake you? I'm sorry. We are almost there though, so you may want to stay awake," I nodded and yawned slightly, eagerly awaiting a nice sleep.

I looked around me, we were farther up a hill, and down below I could see the view of the temple. It was quite far away. A huge cliff lined an entire valley where we were at, this hill seemed to be the only conventional way to climb it. But, I assume Cynder can fly, so she must have just been tired.

As we reached the top I got a full view of their house. It was made of stone and looked more modern than I would have expected. It looked to be two stories with windows here and there. There was quite a few flowers lining the side of the house and windows, which added quite a warm and inviting look. "Here it is. Spyro and me don't really like over the top houses, so while it is bigger than normal, it is not anything too fancy."

I thought it was nice, "I like it. Who did the flowers? They are beautiful."

Cynder blushed and laughed, "Thank you. The flowers would be my doing."

She made her way up to the door and opened it quietly, making soft steps as she made her way inside. She shut the door quietly and made her way forward. When you walked in there was a hallway with a door to the right leading to a kitchen that opened up in to a living room with an open dining table. Farther down the hallway was a staircase and another door that lead straight to the dining room.

Cynder and me noticed a light on in the living room, when we entered Spyro was laying on a pillow, quietly reading a book. When we entered he looked up at us and gave a smile. Cynder set me on a pillow next to Spyro gently and I couldn't help but notice how soft it was. I almost fell back to sleep just from touching it. Spyro looked up to her as she sat down next to me. "How is he doing?" He whispered.

"Limping, but he should be completely fine in a few weeks or so," she replied.

He nodded, "The kids were asleep when I got here,"

"What did I tell you?" Cynder said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well…" Cynder saw me looking around, specifically out the windows. I was just curious, if you want to put it that way.

She turned back to Spyro, "We need to talk real quick," she attempted to say it really quietly, but my ears were pretty good at picking up whispers. Even on earth they were, because of how many people did it about me in school. Spyro seemed to nod solemnly, then gave me a smile before they both walked in to the kitchen. I assume it was to talk about my incident not long ago. Not that it mattered much. I don't know why they try to pretend like I don't need to hear it. I know I'm being watched and harrassed, I know I am almost constantly in danger, and I know that I am going insane. Really, what more could you hide from me? On earth I embraced these things and dealt with it, and when I got here I suddenly became useless! And considering the life I left behind on earth, it is absolutely no secret that I was unlucky to have even been born! Everyone here is trying to do what is best for me, but nobody knows even the half of it.

When I looked back I could see Spyro making surprised face. He then brought a paw up to his head and growled. I could just barely hear them, "Whatever this thing is it is making me extremely angry!"

"Quiet down! He is still scared." She told him. She wasn't completely wrong.

"Sorry, I'm just… stressed… About Terrador, Keiran, this figure, just everything." He said as he lowered his paw.

"Forget about the other things. Let someone else deal with them. The only one we need to concern ourselves with is Keiran."

"You're... you're right. I'll take a break from concerning myself with everyone. Keiran needs me more." Cynder smiled at him and they shared a nuzzle.

I am… really grateful that they want to help me so much. They are trying their best, even if they don't know it all. I mean… I could tell them it all, and it might help them fix it. But I don't think they would believe me regardless. Maybe I can act like he left? Just deal with it and pretend he's gone? I don't know how well that'd work.

"Keiran sweetheart?" I snapped back just as Cynder had been nuzzling and licking me a few times, I guess I had zoned out.

I didn't say anything, but I blinked my eyes a few times and looked up at the two of them and gave them my best smile. They both smiled and Spyro leaned his head down to me. "You are as out of it as a rock buddy." He said with a laugh. I just nodded and yawned again.

"How about we get you to sleep? You look like you just went to war." I laughed, I probably did.

"I've even got the battle scars to prove it!" I said.

He laughed, "You sure do soldier. Come on, to the barracks with you." He nuzzled me and picked me up as I laughed.

When he turned around to Cynder she had her eyebrow (do dragons have eyebrows?) raised with a smile. Spyro just did a shrug and she laughed, "It is scary how good you are sometimes." She stated. We then went up the stairs and to the right down a hallway. The room on the right next to the stairs was closed, and the door at the end of the hallway was open. I guessed that it was their room.

In the room was a lamp and a bed. Beds almost seemed to be the same as in the human world, just not as advanced. The bed was against the far wall right under a window. On the opposite wall was what looked to be the equivalent to a crib. It had a wooden base with a wall of soft edged wood making the normal fenced wall thing. There were two pillows stacked on each other and a blanket. This is when I got my first slightly embarrassing choice. Cynder turned to me, "Would you like the crib, or would you rather sleep in our bed?" I kept forgetting I was extremely young honestly.

I thought about it for a second. I didn't want to admit it, but I was still pretty scared after everything, so I begrudgingly pointed at their bed. She nodded with a smile, then Spyro placed me in the center of the bed. They then got on either side of me, with Cynder on my right. She pulled the covers up over me, as I was already almost asleep she then nudged my face, "Night," she said softly.

"Goodnight," I was about to say something, but I cleared the thought away just as quick as it appeared.

* * *

As I slept I had a weird feeling. Not one that is alerting you to any danger, it was just… weird. I didn't even know it existed when I thought heavily, it was like a dull sound, except, it was not a sound. Instead, this was more of a calling. I decided not to think of it as it was probably one of my many weird problems trying to mess with me.

* * *

I groaned in annoyance. I was waking up when I was still extremely tired for no apparent reason. I was surprised to find that Cynder had me in her forepaws and was humming to me quietly a song. I blinked, confused for a few moments before she noticed. She gave me a worried look, "You were scaring me," she said quietly.

I tilted my head and she seemed confused herself, "You just got up in the middle of the night and walked to our window. I thought you had needed space or something, but you were just staring at the forest unmoving. Were you not awake?" I slowly shook my head no, surprised by the information.

She had a moment of silence before giving me a smile, "Oh well, let's get to bed little sleep walker." I nodded and took one last look out the window, I did not feel the same as earlier, only driving more confusion in to me. Oh well, I'm tired and don't feel like thinking.

* * *

When I woke up again I was relieved to find that not only was it day time, but I hadn't had any nightmares. I rubbed my eyes with my paw, removing the stiffness. I then stood on all four paws and did a stretch that resembled a cat and then a dog somewhat, I cringed when I felt my injured leg stretch, but the pain soon faded. I now knew why cats and dogs liked to stretch like this, it felt amazing! I took in my surrounding, looking out the Window. I could see the sun rising almost past the top of the window, and my eyes widened. Did I really sleep through until at least eleven in the morning? I released a bigger smile then I usually would, realizing that this was the longest I've been able to sleep without nightmares in years.

I sighed happily, but realized I should probably get back to reality. I climbed over the covers of the bed and examined that I was alone, from what I could tell. 'So much for what you told Volteer yesterday Cynder' I thought with a laugh. My eyes widened again and I jumped as I felt someone lick my right cheek. I turned to it and found Cynder had been hiding under the sheets I had climbed over, "Morning sleepy," she said.

I glared at her a bit, as she had scared me. She just laughed as she pulled me to her face, "Oh come now. I wouldn't let you be alone," she said as she started to lick me.

"Yes, I know… what are you doing?" I said as I noticed that she was continuing to lick me.

"Your face, in fact your whole body, is dirty," she told me.

I sighed as I didn't particularly like being held and cleaned. "Do you not have water for this instead?" I asked.

She stopped for a second, "Actually we do," I gave a sigh of relief, "But, why waste water when you are so small and you have me?" I groaned but didn't protest as she had a perfectly valid point.

She then proceeded to clean my entire body, making sure to be cautious around my injured leg. It took a lot less time then I thought it would and she finally let me go after giving me one last nuzzle. I walked a bit on the bed, before admitting to myself that I did actually feel extremely better and clean. I turned back to her and she smiled, I then realized something that made me feel bad, "Have I been keeping you from doing things?"

She got what I meant and quickly shook her head, "I woke up only thirty minutes before you. I wouldn't mind anyway, your safety is all I care about." I felt bad that she had to even say that to me, but I still appreciated it immensely regardless.

She then stood up on the bed, "We missed breakfast, but we can be down in time for lunch and you can meet our kids also."

I tilted my head, "Do they not have some kind of school?"

She nodded, "They do, but it only last from eight in the morning until eleven."

I grumbled to myself, "Lucky,"

She gave me a confused look, "Hmm?"

"Oh… it's nothing," I replied quickly. I would have enjoyed that when I was in school!

"Will you be okay meeting them?" I did my best to shrug, "Well… they are both really sweet children, I'm sure you will get along." I nodded and she lowered her head to pick me up.

We exited the room to the hallway and I could instantly smell and hear the sound of lunch being made. Nothing was recognizable in the smell, which made me wonder what it could possibly be. It reminded me of the different smells I would have when I was hanging out with my few friends on earth. My friends would always be surprised I hadn't had it before, then get excited to see my reaction. Was it really that weird that I hadn't had fried chicken? I did admit that I was missing out though. Normal food for me was usually things like sandwiches, ramen, or on a rare occasion, pizza.

"Smells like he already has it started," Cynder said.

"What is he making?" I asked.

"That's what I am scared of," she replied, gaining a smile from me.

We arrived down the stairs and we made a turn left in to the dining room. In the kitchen was Spyro, making who knows what. I looked at the dining table, to see two younger dragons sitting at chairs across from the other. The one closest to us had bright blue scales and a black underbelly, he turned to us along with the other. He had dark blue eyes, his horns were almost identical to Cynder when I looked at them. I was assuming the light blue one to be a male because the other one was wearing a purple rose necklace, and the light blue one had a black and silver band on his wrist.

The one with the purple rose had bright yellow scales and a underbelly like Cynder's. Her eyes were the same color, and her horns resembled Spyro's horns exactly. The light blue one set his book down and closed it, making sure to mark his spot. Cynder then sat me down on the center of the table and backed away to talk to Spyro, which annoyed me. Both of them sat there examining me. It was a known fact that I had stage fright, and this was starting to trigger it. But instead of a panic attack I was slowly lowering down closer to the table and wrapping my tail around myself.

"He is so adorable!" The yellow one said.

The light blue one saw this and slowly rose from his seat to get on the table, he made sure to keep some distance between us before bowing which confused me, "Excuse me and my sister, I am Kiowa, and this is Aurelia," he gestured to her.

I gave a slight nod but didn't budge from my spot regardless, I couldn't force myself to. He gave me a sympathetic look, then crouched down to my level and got a bit closer to my face. "Hey," he said softly.

I looked up at him slightly and he smiled, "It's okay, can I at least know your name?"

"It's... K-Keiran," I said slowly.

He smiled and slowly lowered his paw down pat my shoulder, "I like it," he said as I stopped cowering.

Aurelia slowly followed on to the table and approached me. She also lowered her head to my level, and her eyes lit up once again, "Your eyes," she said.

I knew somebody would think it was weird at some point, but I felt extremely bad after hearing that. Just as I was about to turn away from her she continued, "I am so jealous, they are beautiful!"

I was dumbfounded, "Beautiful?" I tilted my head. She just nodded as she continued to admire them.

"They aren't weird?" I asked, but she gave me a surprised look then shook her head.

Kiowa stepped forward, "They are really quite unique. They fit you perfectly," he said. I looked up and smiled at both of them.

Before I knew it I felt myself being lifted again. Spyro turned me around to look at him, "Morning buddy," he said with a smile.

I smiled back, "Good morning," I said.

He then set me down on a chair that looked to be made for younger dragons, as it was high enough for me to actually sit at the table. He then turned to the other two, "And who gave you two permission to be on the table?"

They both looked at each other before scrambling for their seats while Spyro laughed at them. Cynder came to the table carrying a few plates that she set on the table, then went and got the rest and brought them back. Spyro smiled proudly at the table, "Well here it is, made by the purple dragon himself!" he said.

Cynder rolled her eyes behind him, "Don't worry if you can't keep it down."

Spyro sighed before getting nuzzled by Cynder, "But it was still a sweet thing to do," she said.

Cynder and Spyro started making plates of food for the three of us, Cynder was the first to give me a plate. When I looked down I was surprised to see an actual normal breakfast for once. A few pieces of bacon, well, a lot of bacon. Some eggs, and even toast surprisingly. It had been so long since I had seen a breakfast like this, back when my… parents were alive and I was staying over at Soren's house, because he knew how to cook pretty well.

I remembered all the times I searched for food in my house and could at most come up with some burnt toast because our toaster was broken. Hell, one time my parents left on a Saturday and left behind only ten dollars with a piece of paper saying "Good luck," and they didn't even come back until Monday! But… these people. They do not have any obligation, or any ounce of relation to me, yet they gave this to me?

I looked up, and the other two kids, or whatever they would be called as an older but still young dragon, and they were both eating away at the food happily. Cynder and Spyro were making their own plate also. I looked back down and couldn't help myself, I slowly started to cry. It took Cynder all but a few seconds to sense that I was, and she almost instantly asked me what was wrong in a worried voice. I didn't say anything, I just started to cry a lot more. The other two kids had stopped their eating to look at me with pitying looks, I didn't like being seen like this. Cynder tried to calm me down as best as she could, but she still had no idea why I was crying.

"Shh… Nothing will hurt you," she said while holding me.

I shook my head, "N-No… You are… j-just so nice to me. It's... still new t-to me," I said between my crying.

Everyone could hear me, and Cynder turned to Spyro with a look of honest sympathy, then she looked back at me. "Keiran, you will always be treated with the same love and care we give our own children. Whether it be us or someone else, I promise you will get used to it."

I shook my head, "But why? W-Why do I deserve… anything? I-" I stopped myself.

"You, " she said while pulling my chin up to look at her, "You are a kind, honest, and extremely strong willed hatchling. And right now you are going to eat breakfast because you are worth more to others than you pretend." She nuzzled me and I nodded. Nobody really said anything else, and I proceeded to eat breakfast, which I did have fun doing by just watching their conversations mostly.

After breakfast Spyro and Cynder cleaned the table. After they finished they started to whisper to each other from what I observed. Spyro said a few things and Cynder seemed to become angry, but then gave in, telling him something. Spyro nodded and Cynder walked over and picked me up, placing me on her back. Spyro stayed behind to do a couple of things, but Cynder left the house.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We aren't done from earlier..." she said vaguely, but also made me nervous. Earlier? What did I do wrong? Was I in trouble? I decided to calm a bit and wait it out first.

Cynder took off, flying not very far, but enough to make the house look small. She flew to another side of the valley on one of the highest ridges that could easily be terrifying to people afraid of heights. She dropped down on to the ridge, then placed me on the grass. The grass was abnormally soft, and I unconsciously started rolling around in it. I realized a few seconds later and looked up in embarrassment at Cynder, but she was smiling and when she saw my confused face, she then started to laugh.

Moments later I heard the sound of wings, Spyro landed on the other side of me, seeming to stretch on the grass. "I always forget about this spot," he said.

"Keiran," Cynder said, "You do not know why you are here right now, correct?"

I turned to her and shook my head, "Me and Cynder wanted to talk. We... uh," Spyro seemed to draw a blank as if it was bothering him to tell me.

Cynder started to rub my back with her tail, making sure to be careful of her blade. "We need you to… to tell us a few things."

It took me a couple seconds but I recognized what they were going to try to do. I pushed Cynder's tail off myself and stood then turned to them. Cynder looked increasingly nervous, "We… we know you try to ignore your past," she was going about this wrong, by doing it at all.

"There are some very important questions we have that need answers," Spyro said.

Cynder nodded, "Yes like where you came from or your… parents," she said hesitantly then lowered her head,

"This is for your own good, we want you to trust us more and-"

Before she was done Spyro interrupted, "Cynder!" Cynder shot her head up just in time to blow some earth spikes away that were headed to her.

Cynder turned to me in shock, but she quickly noticed just how angry I was. "Keiran please don't fight me," she begged.

I threw some really tiny spikes now that were razor sharp, but she blew most of them away again besides a couple, but only one made a long slash across her left cheek. She seemed dumbfounded seconds after, she lifted her paw to her cheek then brought it back, staring at her own blood in surprise.

"Keiran calm down!" Spyro yelled at me in anger.

I shook my head and turned to him, but as I did so Cynder nuzzled me. I turned back with extreme confusion, "I won't fight," she told me. I growled and pushed her head away. I backed up again and Cynder and Spyro stared at me with a mixture of helplessness and grief, but I returned a glare.

"Why will you not accept our help?" Cynder asked me.

I lowered my head then smashed the ground with a fist which made a tiny earthquake that hit a tree causing it to fall down but the opposite way of the two. Cynder didn't bother to move her head, but Spyro watched with mild amazement. I sighed, not even bothering to make eye contact as Cynder gazed at me. "Why did you not dodge?" I asked.

"Because I feel like you do not wish to hurt us." She told me.

She took a few steps forward, "And it seems I was right."

"Am I really that predictable?" I asked.

Spyro laughed, "Not particularly, just call it a mother's intuition, she always knows what's wrong. It gets scary sometimes."

I glared, "Don't lie to me," I said.

Cynder and Spyro looked at each other for a second before Cynder turned to me, "Lie? About what?"

"Do not act like you know everything when you have to ask me what is wrong or where I came from" I sneered.

They glanced at each other, "What? So you want to know everything about me and yet you won't even simply tell me your own secrets?" I said as I raised my voice, which still sounded pretty pathetic regardless.

Cynder tried to approach me, "Kieran, we just want to help you first. I promise we have nothing to hide that I will not tell you."

I slashed my claws at the ground in frustration, "Why should I tell you all of my life first? Hell, you have all the dark elements Cynder, where did they come from? How am I supposed to trust tha-"

I stopped talking suddenly as my jaw was shut. In a flash of purple Spyro had somehow made his way from next to Cynder to my mouth to shut it forcefully. I glanced up and felt terrified, if you were to see his face it was merely a bit of anger with a bit of disappointment, but I had never seen Spyro angry before. He let go of my jaw before speaking up, and I made sure to keep eye contact, his voice was stern, "Kieran, we are trying to help you right now. How much have we helped you before? Is this how you return a favor, one that is for your own benefit?!"

I cringed at his voice, he had let go of my maw a bit ago, so I was now sitting and shaking in fear before the purple dragon of legend himself. I choked out a word or two, "N-No… Sir, I-I was-"

He growled which shut me up quickly, "So what if Cynder has dark elements?" I noticed a bit of a change in Spyro, his eyes glowed a bit and his scales turned darker,

"I could ridicule you for the same dark elements also you ungrateful little shadow hatchling!" I backed away a few steps while lowering my body closer to the ground but he continued to step closer.

Cynder couldn't see past Spyro because he would flare his wings out to block her, she stepped towards him trying to calm him down, "Spyro! Calm down this won't solve anything!"

I stared up at Spyro in absolute terror, in my mind I started to remember a similar situation with my father that looked just like this which made it all the worse. He lowered his head towards me, "I should have given you straight to Terrador, maybe he was on to something. Maybe it's not too late!" He yelled that and raised a claw right before Cynder pushed him too the ground with her air element multiple feet away. His head hit the downed tree and he didn't get back up immediately, it seemed like his scales were returning to normal.

I had lowered myself in to a ball on the ground and was crying like a true baby, or in this case a hatchling. Cynder walked slowly closer, as she did Spyro started to groan as he stood up. Cynder lowered herself down next to me, but I tried to back away again. "Shh…" she told me again and again. When she raised her paw I flinched which immediately caught her attention and she quickly made sure I knew she was just bringing me closer. I shook like a naked kid laying in snow, I used her chest to cry because I really didn't feel like trying anymore.

Spyro shook his head and turned to me and Cynder, he looked down at me and he almost lost strength in his legs he looked so devastated. He took a few steps forward, "K-Kieran I-I take it back! I-"

He was cut short by a very angry black dragoness, "What were you thinking!?"

Spyro stuttered, "I-I wasn't t-thinking! I didn't m-mean any of those insults!"

Cynder nearly stood up at that, I could tell he really did it this time, "Insults? INSULTS!? You raised a claw! You almost KILLED HIM!" She yelled.

Spyro started to tear up, "I… I d-did?"

She nodded then continued on, she raised her leg I wasn't laying on, "Just look! You terrified him! He might be scarred because of you!"

Spyro fell to the ground after his legs gave up and he bowed his head as he started to cry, "I-I'm so sorry… I don't w-want to… I-I… I wouldn't hurt you Kieran… I… I don't hurt those who I love, right?"

My heart hurt a bit to see him like this, "S-Spyro… People have done worse to me… I'm used to it… Really I am."

I heard him release somewhat of a whimper, "Oh ancestors…"

As I stopped bawling but still had my horrible shake I tried to stop him, "They hated me and hit me, so you're already better by stopping."

Both Cynder and Spyro seemed surprised by this, it only seemed to make it worse on Spyro, "I-I'm a monster"

Cynder sighed angrily, "What's gotten in to you? You haven't acted like that in years! Is his how you feel about Kieran?"

Spyro shook his head multiple times, "N-No, never! I-I care more for him because h-he has a shadow element, not the other way around!"

Spyro was so flustered and broken I had to stop him, "No… It's m-my fault."

I was going to continue, but Cynder talked first, with an exasperated sigh, "Not everything is your fault, sometimes other people just take things out on others for no reason," she said that with a minor glare towards Spyro who only looked away in shame.

I shook my head, "No, I know S-Spyro wasn't in control, I think it's-" I tried to word this correctly.

Spyro seemed intrigued and a bit relieved to hear that, Cynder nudged me with her muzzle, "You can tell me anything honey, what is it?"

I sighed, how do I put this in a good choice of words? "I think that… T-The reason everyone and Spyro acted like that was because of the apparition that messes with me," I said.

Cynder and Spyro's eyes widened, "What makes you think that?" Cynder asked.

How do I prove it? Trembling but calmly I try to explain, "Everyone was fine until I existed," I said in a truthful way.

Cynder sighed, "Kieran… There you go again. I doubt that any being could control anyone's let alone Spyro's thoughts." Cynder and Spyro exchanged a silent message by looking that I didn't quite understand.

"You're so young, let other people help you and try and act like an actual hatchling for once."

I sighed and shook my head, "No, I'm not doing anything but tell the truth. He is doing this, but I don't know who or why."

Spyro finally spoke for the first time in a while, "Do you know where he is? Or do you have any way of proof?"

I shook my head then lowered it to think of some way of proving it. As I was thinking my head suddenly became excruciatingly painful. I grunted and grabbed my head with a paw, but shortly afterwards I completely lost consciousness.

* * *

I didn't want what Keiran was telling us to be true. I somehow knew he was probably telling the truth, yet we had no proof of this right now. Keiran fell against the floor while in my arms suddenly which was surprising. I almost started to panic as I lowered my head and nudged him trying to get a reaction.

When he started to move I felt relieved, but when he was standing up something felt extremely off about him. Spyro must have seen something from where he was sitting because his face contorted in horror. I stood up and walked around to the front of him and almost felt my heart die. As I looked upon him he now had white soulless eyes. his scales were darker and a thick misty black fog emanated from his body.

He stood still without moving creepily, "K-Keiran?" I asked.

He shook his head quite normally, he then looked up at me and Spyro. "Spyro, Cynder," it said in a echoing loud voice that definitely was not Keiran's but actually felt somewhat familiar.

Who was this and why is he doing this? What are they gaining from torturing such a young soul? I just can not understand. All I know is that he better give Keiran back to us or somebody is getting hurt.

Spyro growled, "Whoever or whatever you are you better get out right now!"

It looked towards him, "Calm down Spyro, anything you do to me directly affects Keiran."

He seemed only angry at this, "Fine, who are you and what do you want?"

It turned to both of us, "If you currently think that I am that monster who haunts this child then you are wrong."

Me and Spyro were so confused at the moment, we gave questioning looks to him and he sighed, "You should easily be able to remember me Spyro, even if I haven't talked to you since you were quite younger."

Spyro's eyes widened, "Chronicler?"

He nodded, "Yes I may be the Chronicler, but I usually like to be referred to as Ignitus."

Spyro was dumbfounded, Spyro sat in complete silence for a few seconds and I could see tears edge the side of his eyes, "Ignitus?"

Once again Ignitus nodded, and Spyro bombarded him with questions, "How? When did this happen, why did this happen?"

Ignitus then bowed his head and raised it after a moment, "I do not have the time to tell you these things as I am here because of Keiran."

Spyro almost seemed seemed surprised, he shook his head as if he forgot about him completely, "Yes of course! Please tell us what you know."

He took a second before starting, "Firstly, yes I do know of his past, but I feel that it would be best to start from when he met everyone and allow him to come to terms with you all himself." Spyro and even I felt a bit disappointed by that, but I could understand it completely and we both nodded respectfully.

"I first contacted Keiran before he would meet Mesela and Norruth's children as he was going through some rough times which was mostly introduction. I have contacted him before and after ever single slightly important event since he got to Warfang to give him advice on either how deal with the impending conflict, or to tell him what he did right and wrong. He seemed to grow quite attached to me, but the last time I was able to contact him was right after Sylvia drove him away. In that last contact, something had invaded my place as the Chronicler and completely destroyed it along with my celestial body."

Me and Spyro gasped, did something actually have that much power? Enough power to destroy the dragon who knows all? What is this, this is absolutely insane! But… it is Ignitus who is never been known to lie.

Something did not sit with me very well, "So he knew every bad thing that would happen to him? You did not tell him to tell someone about this sooner?"

He shook his head, "His future is even confusing for me, he did not know any specific details, only when and where. I did not trust anyone with this knowledge but you two, but you were never near him and to many things got in the way." I nodded.

"Anyway, after he did this I had a last resort so I essentially stored myself in Keiran. So technically, Keiran is the Chronicler even though my thoughts and memories are currently separated from his."

He just kept throwing more and more big news at us didn't he? I do not even know how to feel by now, but Spyro did, "He is much too young to be the Chronicler," Spyro said in a concerned tone.

"Yes I agree Spyro. I do not intend to allow him access to my memories freely. I am trying to find a way to speak to him in his head though. But the point of all this is to warn you that this thing following Keiran is not to be taken lightly. I did have enough power to exclude it from this conversation as I have somewhat of an invisible barrier up."

Spyro grinned, "You can do that?"

"Yes but it seems to have made him mad, he is frowning in a most terrifying way behind you Spyro."

Spyro made a childish yelp and in one quick pounce got as far away from where he was and close to me as he could. He then turned to me with a guilty look, but I gave him a nuzzle instead of scolding. I was confused, "Then you can see him Ignitus?"

"Yes I can, he is now quite amused at you Spyro." Ignitus started stared wearily and Spyro glared at the spot.

"Now I am really running out of time. Do not tell Keiran any of this yet, although he already knows the power of the entity. Speaking of which, keep Keiran close for a bit, the entity is very mad and in a malicious mood."

We both nodded and he bowed to us before the dark fog seemed to dissipate and his body returned to normal. I grabbed him before he fell to the ground and I held him close. Spyro gave him a nuzzle, "He reminds me of us in a way," he said. I agreed, but somebody that is threatening towards the Chronicler himself is no joke for a young hatchling.

"You know he is still going to resent the idea right?" Spyro said.

I sighed, "I know,"

Spyro also said something that put a lump in my throat, "And… we probably need to address Mesela and Norruth."

I didn't make eye contact as I lifted the hatchling on to my back and we left the cliff to return home.

* * *

I blinked my eyes open but felt very weak, I looked around me but realized I couldn't see much as I was under a big soft fuzzy blanket. I realized I wasn't alone, Kiowa was laying under the blankets also only inches in front of me. I slowly stood up, letting the blanket slide off me. I now realize that I was on one of the pillows in the living room of Spyro and Cynder's house. Oh, I just remembered what happened…

They obviously don't hate me yet right? I was being such a little brat I would let my future self slap me. I am tired of arguing over it, the only reason I won't let them know of my past is if something interferes with it. I hope they aren't hurt…

Well I should look for them regardless, they are not in this living room, maybe they will be in the kitchen? My walking was fine, a bit painful but it worked out. As I checked I would happen to be wrong, maybe they are upstairs. I walked up the stairs slowly, each step was like climbing a small mountain they were about three times taller than me, at one point while climbing I slipped halfway up and scraped my good arm on the rock pretty good but it didn't hinder or bother me. At the top of the stairs looking down my arm was scraped somewhat, but pretty unnoticeable. Wait, I have scales, why do scrapes exist? I touched my arm that wasn't injured, it feels extremely soft for scales, younger dragons must literally have the vulnerability of skin.

I shook these useless thoughts from my mind and proceeded to look through the rooms, the other two had nothing so it was easily assumable they were in their room. The door was closed and I approached it slowly. I wonder how they feel about all this? Cynder was... oh god I hurt Cynder didn't I? They were right the whole time, what was I thinking? M-Maybe I shouldn't disturb them, no I don't deserve to talk to them or even see them.

I watched as my paw which was inches away from the door stopped and slowly lowered back down. I turned my head to a window down the hallway, it was still the middle of the day. I am so sick and tired of this! Every time I meet somebody I mess something up or something messes it up. What is more beneficial then just leaving everyone and hiding? Hell, I can master this stupid cursed element of shadow and be literally invisible.

As I took the first step towards the stairs I heard an unfamiliar but recognizable voice, "Oh, Kieran," I turned to see Aurelia standing just outside another door, "How did you get up here? What happened to your leg?"

I didn't say anything as she was still completely new to me. She approached me but I backed away defensively, "Don't worry… You want to see mom and dad, right?" After a second I gave a slight nod, she smiled and went to grab me by my neck fat, but she could see I was still uncomfortable so she settled on wrapping her tail around my uninjured paw as she walked.

She led me to the door I was sitting in front of earlier and opened the door without hesitation. Inside Spyro and Cynder were facing each other, seemingly in a conversation. Spyro looked serious and Cynder almost seemed reluctant and a little sad at the same time. They turned to the door opening and Cynder tried to replicate a smile at Aurelia and Spyro stood on all fours.

"Oh, what do you need Aurelia?" Cynder asked. They didn't seem to be able to see me from where I was, which wasn't surprising as I was almost hugging her back leg.

Aurelia turned around for a second before looking down at me with a smile and pushing me forward with her tail. Spyro and Cynder both brightened in mood instantly, Cynder stood up and hopped off the bed before approaching us. When she looked down at me she noticed my leg and sighed, "He didn't hurt you again did he honey?"

Aurelia smiled and pushed me out from my hiding place under her back legs towards both of them. Cynder lowered her head and moved towards me, I reluctantly stood up and walked over to her and was promptly nuzzled a few times. Cynder drew back and looked at me worriedly as I hadn't returned the nuzzle, "Are you okay?" She asked.

I shook my head, Aurelia was quick to laugh, "He was trying to be a bit to big and decided to climb the stairs himself before I found him."

Spyro was next to approach us, "That somehow does not surprise me," he said.

I tried to hold myself back but I couldn't help myself from starting to cry, now she was extremely worried. Before she could say anything I spoke up, "I… I-I-I didn't want t-to hurt you on p-purpose. I'm sorry for not l-listening to you…" I hicupped.

Cynder shook her head a couple of times, "Nobody is to blame for anything. Do not worry about it please." She said before nuzzling me again.

"Cynder," Spyro said from behind her. He made little gesture with his head towards me and Cynder looked at me in what I would only describe as reluctance, but I am not a master at dragon expressions.

I looked at Cynder questioningly, "How long was I out?" I asked.

She looked at me questioningly also, "Uh… around three days I would say, we really knocked you our badly." She laughed ashamedly.

I probably looked at her like she was crazy but then nodded in understanding. I almost caught relief wash over her face, something feels off but… I may just attribute it to being out cold for three days. Why am I not in a hospital then? I internally shook this from my head. I have had enough of myself, I question things that do not need it and I dig too deep way too often.

During my arguing with myself I somehow didn't see Spyro and Cynder arguing in whispers in the corner. Something was throwing me off and I didn't like it. Aurelia noticed my distressed look and put a paw on my head and rubbed it, which felt odd, "Don't worry! They do this about the simplest of things, follow me let's go do something fun, maybe Kiowa will be awake!" I nodded, I need something to clear my head right now.

Aurelia was about to turn to leave but I rubbed against her leg kind of like a cat, "Oh yeah, steps. Don't worry, I'll get you." she said before picking me up by my neck fat.

Instinctual body language is weird.


	9. Chapter 9

**So I'm at the end of my editing journey, this chapter is by far the worst possible one I could have left this story on, as it would take another 3 or so chapters to make readers understand everything... It almost makes me want to go back to this... but I just can't.**

* * *

I did end up finding that Kiowa was awake, and he and Aurelia took me all around their house doing fun things. It was fun playing tag, and they figured out how much of master I am at hide and seek. Though I guess it is kind of unfair when you are so small,  
but hey I can't help it. It was fun spending my time like your average young kid on earth usually would, but at the same time it was still missing something.

I got away from them thought. It was fun but right now I felt like I needed to think about things. Everytime I do though I end up thinking 'what is my ultimate goal in the end' and I am back to square one. I kept thinking my ultimate goal had to be to  
live a normal life, something gave me the chance to relive it in another world.

But then…

Why is it always bringing me terror and betrayal. I noticed something when I was in the park, geeze that feels like not long ago, I noticed all the families. Not a single one of them seemed abnormal, I was the one being looked at like I was crazy. This  
means there has to be something else I am here for, too much odd things have happened to attribute it to me simply having bad luck.

But still…

This doesn't make a difference right? Everything looks to be over, Spyro and Cynder won't care about what I used to be, nobody should. When they see my past I will have nothing left but to live out my life.

But that is a little too optimistic…

A cold breeze brought me out of my thoughts. The sun had nearly set in the hills on the horizon and the moon was slowly starting to rise from the woods behind me. To the left was the house, the lights made it look cozy and inviting, but I did not feel  
welcome nor did it feel right. Maybe it was because this house was so secluded, and it had such a off putting forest behind it.

Then I heard it…

I turned to the menacing forest too my back, I heard the sound from last... well technically a few nights ago. It had the same drawing feeling again. I realized this is exactly what I felt before I zoned out, I tried covering my ears but something made  
me pull them away. The closer I walked to the forest the more I accepted it, I began to feel happy too. The sound became deafening, not in a loud way, but because it removed every other sound I could hear. Now the only thing left to me was this low  
ominous ring of a bell in the distance. I can't exactly remember, but the sounds of distant words in a tongue I did not understand hit me. They were yelling, it felt almost like a chant when I heard it. Yet something about this was familiar… it almost  
sounded like-

"Kieran!" I shook my head and turned back, Cynder was looking all directions for me until she finally saw me. I took one last look at the forest, the sound was gone.

I approached Cynder and she looked at me in worry, "Are you okay sweetie? Why were you out here alone?"

I was confused too but I am not explaining that, "I was chasing a frog."

Cynder tilted her head, maybe they didn't have frogs here. "Well… please stay in either me or Spyro's sight if you are outside. Dinner is ready also."

I nodded and she gave me a smile before picking me up and bringing me in then shutting the door.

* * *

I woke up like I did last time, but this time I woke up to being unintentionally cuddled by Aurelia in her sleep. For some reason Spyro and Cynder said it would be best if I did so rather than sleep with them. I found that they were both in fact being  
a bit strange but I am not going to jump to conclusions about it.

I suddenly felt the sensation of someone's nose pressed to my body, when I turned to see Kiowa I brightened up slightly. He nuzzled me once and I returned it then he looked all around himself, "Come with me Keiran, let's just spend some time together,"  
he suggested.

I nodded and he turned to walk away but I stopped him, "Kiowa I still feel really sore," he turned back around, smiled, and then picked me up in his mouth. He took me up across the hallway and to his room which was also upstairs, he walked in, shut the  
door, and then set me down right on a big sitting pillow.

He went to his closet and quickly drug out another sitting pillow, but it was quite smaller. He put it in front of the one I was on and then placed me on the smaller one. He finally settled down in front of me on the bigger pillow.

After a moment of silence he began speaking, "Well I wouldn't bring you here so randomly and vaguely without a reason to talk to you."

I shuffled uncomfortably, "You're not a normal dragon, are you Keiran?"

I tried to hold myself back from snapping myself wide eyed at him, had he found out my secret? Was he evil? Is he himself a demon? Maybe this is a dream but what if it wasn't- "Calm down I can sense the panic in you so clearly," he said before I had time  
to think more.

I turned to him finally with a face of shock, "Well after all that turmoil in you it's definitely not arguable," he said.

I snapped at him, "What the hell would you know? Why can't you mind your own problems? Of course I would react badly, it was such a rude question in the first place!"

He gave me a blank stare then sighed, "Keiran, I am one of few dragons that can sense emotions on almost an element of itself level. I can look at people's personal auras and already know so much about them. The fear you felt when I said that is not a  
possible reaction to somebody being slightly mean," he said.

I looked away from him and stared at the wall, "Then why do you assume I am different?"

He shuffled on the pillow to get more comfortable, "When I look at your aura I can sense a much more complex person inside you, one that has undoubtedly lived for longer then your seemingly ten or so month old self. The fear is the biggest hint though,  
there are some rare occasions where faster developing hatchlings have the same complex personality as you, but none are as fearful. The fear you have had is a fear that could only have been developed after years of conditioning, becoming used to being  
afraid for your life to the point where you wouldn't care a single bit if you disappeared off the planet. But yet I've seen you here. You love it when people are nice to you and the slightest things terrify you, it's as if you had a decade of fear,  
hate, and torture crammed in to an innocent little mind."

He may have been off by a bit, but otherwise he explained my emotions perfectly right now. One tear fell from my eye, then the next, and then a stream began to go down my face. Kiowa picked me up and placed me by his side where I promptly buried my face  
in his soft underbelly and cried. Finally, I had no idea this is what I needed. He bent his head down and nuzzled me, "I won't make you tell me what actually happened or other things alike. I just knew that you need somebody to finally understand  
what you really feel for once," he said softly.

I wiped my face of for a second, "T-Thank you Kiowa," I said before burying my head again.

He smiled, "You are quite welcome," he replied

After that when I calmed down we chatted for quite a while, I had to ask about the aura thing to which he told me quite a few other things also. He told me about how some dragons have different abilities that have no usual correlation to the elements  
such as him seeing other people's auras and emotions if he wants, some dragons with intuition that can predict disastrous events up to a few days before they happen, or some ability as small as removing any noises they make besides their voice to  
make hunting easier. He said how there were very few of these kinds of dragons and that most of the population usually only had one element and no specialties like him. We talked about other small things but none were very important.

As we started to hear Spyro and Cynder get up we tried to end our conversation a bit. He poked me with his snout from where I was casually relaxing in between his paws, I looked up at him and he suddenly had a serious face on, "Keiran, I need you to promise  
me you won't tell anybody about my power, sure everyone knows they exist, but those dragons usually become extremely high priority targets for things."

I tilted my head, "Like what things?"

He sighed, "The stories I've heard always say that either the dragon armies will try to recruit you whether force is necessary or not, not to mention the people that want you assassinated before you can cause trouble, and there is also fame and other  
dumb things I prefer to avoid." I get it, you might as well be saying 'Look at me! I do things better than anyone else and ruin both peoples jobs and enemies jobs' it's the equivalent to being a sort of celebrity also.

I looked back up at him, "Sure, I won't tell a soul!"

He smiled, "Claw promise?"

I tilted my head, "What's that?"

He laughed, "We lock claws and say a few words to make sure we both agree to forever keep it secret, here, repeat after me."

We each locked our right most claw with the other and pulled against eachother, he was going easy though. "Like this," he told me.

I began to follow his words and repeat them, "I claw swear by my paws's fair promise." I finished and let out a bit of a laugh at the silly sentence.

Kiowa smiled, "Thank you Keiran," he said.

After he said that we heard a knocking and turned to see Spyro at the door, "Hey Kiowa have you seen…" as he glanced towards me he smiled.

"There you are, you gave Aurelia heart attack you know. She came in our room with tears streaming down her face." Spyro said trying to hold back laughter.

Kiowa smiled, "Man, I missed it?"

Spyro approached us, "Yeah sadly, come on Cynder is making breakfast," he said as he picked me up.

Kiowa stood up intending to follow, "You're not gonna tell her he was in here are you?"

Spyro smiled smugly, "No promises!" he said as he walked out the door. Kiowa groaned and followed after him quickly.

* * *

I grinned as I sat at the end of the table watching the staring, or glaring I guess, contest between Kiowa and Aurelia. I felt good after breakfast, Cynder could definitely cook.

"I wouldn't put it past you to kidnap children," I heard Aurelia say.

Kiowa gave a returning glare, though his glare was more of a calm professional look, "I wouldn't put it past you to let a child so easily be taken," I could feel the tension between them, they had been like this for a while and I laughed a bit. They both  
turned to me and gave an ashamed grin.

After a minute we all heard a knock on the front door, Cynder and Spyro who were in the kitchen and looked to each other asking the other some silent question. Spyro answered the door and I suddenly couldn't hear him talking anymore until he called Cynder  
over. Minutes past, Kiowa and Aurelia were still arguing until they both shut up as we heard the door open again with the voice of Spyro and Cynder arguing as quiet as possible, though it didn't seem to work. "Cynder are you serious?" Spyro said almost  
surprised.

"Yes I just... I…" she sighed, "I can't!"

"You have to!" Spyro said.

"Yes I know! It will hurt too much…" she replied.

There was a long lasting silence, even amongst the bickering siblings.

"You won't then." Spyro said.

Cynder responded regretfully, "Spyro you don't have to it…" she stopped and we could hear Spyro coming towards the room we were in, we tried to act normal, they even tried pretend bickering.

When Spyro entered he had a stoic expression, he walked towards me and picked me up with his mouth. This was the moment I learned you could tell how someone felt a bit by the way they held you. I knew not to say anything, Kiowa and Aurelia looked at me  
with a combination of confusion and disappointment, though not at me. It felt appropriate to wave to them for some reason.

As he carried me I saw Cynder I smiled at her and as we passed her but she turned away from me with a look of guilt. It felt like I had done something wrong, what did I do? How could I make them happy again?

We exited the house and I was partially blinded by the sun, when I turned back towards the front I saw two dragons. One of them was a bright green dragon with a black cloak covering most of his distinct features, he had two rugged and slightly broken  
horns that pointed forward, they looked worn and dull. His tail ended with a small needle, but other than that the cloak concealed him.

The other dragon was wearing a similar cloak, both were just a dark black with not much else of interest. The dragon from what I could see had normal red scales and horns that went backwards and pointed in a loop back forward like a ram, his tail ended  
with a pitchfork.

Spyro set me down in the middle between him and them, they both gazed downwards and I could swear I saw a spark in the red dragon's eyes and his tail flicked anxiously. Spyro spoke normally, "Keiran they are from the dragon temple, they want to see what  
you are capable of."

I turned back to him questioningly, "But I still don't feel that good."

"Don't worry they have healers around the temple," he replied.

I tilted my head, "The temple? Why are we going to the temple?

The green one laughed but he sounded a bit out of his mind, "Don't worry you'll have lots of fun with us!"

I turned back around to Spyro as I was getting a creepy vibe from them, "I don't want to go right now, can it wait?" I asked but got no reaction.

I stood up and walked over to Spyro placing my paw on his right leg and tilting my head at him, "Can you me and the others play some fun games instead? Like that really fun one Kiowa taught-" I stopped when I felt my head fall back against the dirt behind  
me and I saw Spyro put his foot back against the ground.

"Go to the temple." Spyro commanded.

I stood up whimpering from the fall, "I'm okay, sorry I guess I lost balance," I said.

"Spyro can we do some of those games you did with Kiowa a few days ago? I thought we-"

"GO TO THE TEMPLE," Spyro commanded loudly.

I looked at him confused, "What?"

"What don't you get?" Spyro said, "I said to leave. Go to the temple. Get out of here."

My ears fell against the side of my head, "But Spyro I-"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" He yelled, I recoiled in to a ball on the floor.

I tried to speak but I was terrified, "S-Spyro I'm sorry. What did I d-do? I can fix it…"

Spyro turned around, "All you do is make it worse around here, you bring bad luck. So just leave." He got up, almost tripping on himself it seemed.

Tears started coming out as I stood up and tried to follow him into the house, he slammed the door shut on me, leaving me dumbfounded and devastated. I cried as if I had lost all hope in the world, which wasn't far from the truth.

I soon felt a chill down my spine as the red one had put his paw on my back, "Don't worry, it'll be fun. Let's go shall we?" He said.

"Yes! Yes! We would not like to be late!" The green one said in his crazy higher pitched voice.

I cringed as the red one picked me up but couldn't fight back as I had no mental or physical strength left.

….

….

….

….

The long silence disappeared as the house fell out of site behind us and I hung my head in confused self-pity. The red one placed me on the green one's back but I gave no reaction. The red one cleared his throat, "I would never have expected such violence  
towards a hatchling from the purple dragon of legend himself." he said in what felt like a mock surprised tone.

"Maybe he isn't who everyone thinks?" he said with a disappointed sigh.

I lifted my head and shook it, Spyro is not a bad person, it's me who is horrible. Spyro was right, he had to be! I took advantage of their help and gave nothing in return but more problems. "Spyro was right, I don't deserve anything given to me," I said  
quietly.

He red one laughed, "Thus were your problem lies little one," he said.

I tilted my head and he shook his, "Nothing is free in this world, and the people who attempt to do so eventually get crushed, which includes those that choose to accept it."

* * *

I felt myself dying on the inside as this was one of the hardest things I've done in my life. I cringed when I had to push Keiran over, I held back a whimper when I had to tell him to go to the temple forcefully.

My heart felt stabbed when he asked to play games with me and Kiowa like he had seen us do, I had no idea he had even wanted something such as that. I once again had to tell him to go to the temple, louder this time. When I had to explain exactly what  
I wanted I could see the look of devastation on his face and it almost crushed me.

He tried to say something again, I admired his willpower, had I ever told him how smart and brave he was? I yelled at him this time, knowing very well how much it hurt him, but seeing it was not something I was prepared for. He started to speak quietly,  
oh ancestors, he thought he had done something to deserve this, how could I be doing this to him? All I wanted was to hug him and tell him everything he deserved to hear.

I turned around because I knew I couldn't help it. I released tears but I knew it was too late to do what I wanted, I told him it was his bad luck and that he need to leave. I heard him start to cry and couldn't take it anymore, I tried standing up and  
almost fell over myself. I walked inside, shutting the door with my tail without taking a single look back.

As I entered the kitchen I saw that the kids had gone upstairs and now only Cynder stood in the center, watching the door. As soon as I saw her I collapsed on the ground because my body wouldn't let me do otherwise. I cried, I cried so badly that it had  
probably been worse then it was a while after Ignitus died and we had won the war.

Cynder tried comforting me with a nuzzle but it only made it worse, "What happened out there Spyro?" she asked me worriedly.

"He tried to stop me Cynder…" I said through my tears.

She looked at me with pity, "Spyro I'm sure he understands th-"

"No Cynder, he was begging me to let him stay. Ancestors… I had to yell at him to leave." Cynder said nothing and I felt so disgusted with myself I didn't even look at her.

"He wouldn't have listened to me otherwise, damn those guardians and their orders!" I said hitting hitting my paw against the floor.

Cynder sighed, "Orders are orders though, I'm not happy either," she said.

I shook my head, "You don't get it. When he begged me he was trying to ask forgiveness for making us angry," I looked to Cynder seeing that the thought had hurt her.

"Please," Spyro begged, "Don't make me ever do something like this again." Cynder sighed and continued to hold him for a few moments.

"It won't."

* * *

We finally arrived at the temple, thankfully neither decided to talk to me at all really. As we entered the only sound remaining was the clicking of their paws on the stone floor, the red one looked to me, "We will show you your room and greet you later  
with a new friend," I didn't know what to think of that so I didn't react at all.

They took a path down a hallway and a lot of doors started appearing on both sides of the hall. We came to a stop and the green one opened the door on our right, "Here it is, until we come back you are not to leave this room," the red one said.

I nodded my head and they placed me on the inside before shutting the door. The room was pretty dull, the floor was wood but in the middle there was a large gray rug, the right corner against the back wall had an elevated platform with a bunch of pillows  
and blankets, right next to it was a little table. Other than that there was nothing besides a window in the middle.

I sighed and made my way to the bed before jumping on to it. I had to think about everything that lead me here, nothing made as much sense as it should have. What exactly did I do to make them angry? Does it really matter anymore? I mean, it's over already.  
Whatever I did is gone and passed and so had my punishment. Spyro and Cynder had absolutely no reason to take care of me for any amount of time, it is perfectly reasonable they would want me gone.

But there's gotta be something wrong with me in particular, sure they get rid of me, not even Norruth and Mesela even bother to see me. Is there inherently something wrong with me? How do I fix something I don't know about? Maybe this is a good thing.  
In this room I can be isolated for any amount of time I want, nobody has to deal with me, and I don't have to deal with too many people. But is that a good thing?

It has to be a good thing, why as soon as I come to this world do I suddenly have problems when I'm alone? If I was back on earth I would kill to live in solitude with free necessities. But since I've been here all I've done is act like a pathetic tortured  
soul when I already got rid of those emotions years ago! My only explanation is that maybe being somewhere that others are willing to treat you good got to me, I shouldn't have let them. At least when I'm alone I think more logically, if this world  
reset my emotions along with my new body then so be it.

I'll just empty them out again…

* * *

 **Well that's everything out right now. There's another 3k or so words in my documents somewhere but I felt like and definitely noticed my decline in viewers due to my unhealthy breaks between chapters and general decline in storytelling (my opinion).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well this is what I had written after chapter.I'm quite a bit older and mature compared to when I was writing this before. However I won't be changing the story very drastically due to it ruining the flow. If you guys want me to I can restart the entire book and rewrite it better, but I can't promise it will play out very similarly to this story.**

 **This shall be the end of this story, for good this time. It doesn't have an ending that feels like an ending, but that can't be helped now.**

 **If you're wondering why i'm ending it's due to my own dislike of the story in it's current state, and my readers dislike for it. As well as a general declineof views, follows, and reviews. Which is to be expected when you abandon a story for 2 years and pop back in.**

 **This would have beenthe official start of a new ark as I have decided to call the last one the** _ **Sheltered Ark. This would've been**_ **the** _ **Betrayal Ark**_

 ** _Also, yes I changed my name from Syrreth to Solar Script_**

* * *

The red and green dragon walked down the dark, echoing halls of the temple. They kept their silence between each other, letting the current events speak for themselves. Their thoughts were interrupted when they happened to walk past a bigger figure with  
/a similar cloak. "Good evening Master," the red one said.

"I suppose it is quite a nice evening. Have you completed my task?"

The red one gestured back down the hall, "We brought the new guest, we're on our way to find someone we know who would love to be his friend."

He smiled at this, "Ah… where is our little friend now?"

The red one nodded with a smile, "Two zero nine, on the right. Well we better be off, wouldn't want him to get lonely."

They parted ways, after the green one made sure they were out of earshot he turned to the red one in surprise, "We must not ruin this, you know he will not forgive a mistake!" The red one seemed annoyed by the hint of insanity behind his alternating tones.

"I have it under control, the only thing you should worry of is what the little demon is up too." The green one smiled and laughed, garnering an eye roll from the red one. The two finally came upon the room they had aimed for. They went past the employee  
/sign for the break room and through the door.

The room instantly fell silent as a few workers look confused and others just ever so slightly showing their fear. A mole worker bravely ran up and greeted them with a bow, "Fang, Dagger," he said to the red and green one respectively, "what brings you  
/two to the-" the mole stopped as the two had continued past him.

Everyone in the room tried to return back to normal conversation, but the air around them still carried questions and fear. The two stopped in front of a cheetah women, the only of which seemed to not care about the two dragons being present. "We would  
/like if you were to follow us." The red one said.

She smirked, "That's really no way to greet a woman."

He sighed, "Fine. Nahara, would you please follow us."

"Adding my name doesn't make it any better," Fang looked like he was starting to become angry, "but I'll let it slide because you asked nicely."

As the three left the break room and started walking in silence Nahara became curious, "So am I allowed to know what you want me for?"

The green one laughed, "We have a special guest!"

The woman had suddenly gotten a bit more hostile, "Don't tell me you're using me as some dumb servant again, I told you two I-"

"You won't be a servant. However he will be your responsibility." Fang said.

"What the hell does that mean? I don't like these implications!"

Fang stopped walking and turned towards her, "I am not implying a single thing. Your job is to watch him, maybe occasionally get him a drink or something. The point is, we don't want to watch him, but he is not to be left alone. Also, your defiance is  
/admirable, but you still don't have the place to deny our requests." Nahara sighed and gave a nod without eye contact, they continued on in silence.

When they got there Fang pointed up at the room number, then proceeded to open the door. Nahara looked in and her eyes shot open at the sight of a young dragon with his back to the door, she turned back to the dragons, "I am not a babysitter either! Why  
/do I have to take care of the little brat, why not get a dragoness to do it?"

"Dragoness have a tendency to be way too caring, I didn't want a worker to be attached to him. Plus, I have a feeling you will do just fine." Fang said. She was about to turn around and reply, but before she could she was pushed in and the door was shut  
/behind her.

* * *

I had no idea who was in my room but I wasn't exactly in a company mood. I could hear arguing and then the door shut again, one of the voices had sounded female so I was intrigued. I turned towards the door, and standing in front of the door was a cheetah  
/woman with white fur and dark brown stripes. I was confused by this, she also looked extremely irritated even with her back turned to me.

When she did turn to me her anger turned to a bit of curiosity, "Your eyes... are you blind?"

I took a few seconds as I kept eye contact with her, "I wish."

She took a second before her face turned sour, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It was my way of showing you how much I despise your presence." I said with a blank face.

She grunted, "That makes two of us."

I looked at her expectantly, "Is there a reason you're here? I don't like hot tempered nuisances getting in my way."

She glared at me, "You are my new 'responsibility' that I have the ever so delightful privilege of being entrusted with." She ended with an eye roll.

"Wow temple must be hard fought for work, they're hiring sarcastic young teenagers now, think they'd hire me in a few years?"

She clenched her first, "I am actually way older then a teenager thank you very much, I wouldn't say such a young hatchling should be talking either."

"I thought I could ask a simple question about my life later down the line."

She finally marched towards me and grabbed me by the throat, though she did not lift me up. "You're playing with fire little hatchling, if you keep this up I'll-"

I smirked, "You'll do what? Call me a bad boy? Slap my paw? What a joke you are, go tell your little dragon buddies about how bad I've been, maybe they'll report it to your boss. Because in the end I have nothing to lose."

She released me then backed up, "You're insane, a tiny little freak."

I clapped, "Oh good one, I haven't heard freak in a while." She stormed out the door with a slam. I smirked at how easy it would be to get her off my back, I knew there was something wrong in the temple, actually it felt like this entire world was off  
/somehow.

'But you can't deny that you had fun with her.' The voice said in the back of my head.

I thought for a minute, "Honestly, I could get used to it."

* * *

I didn't hear a single word from anybody until dinner, not in the hall or any rooms nearby. It was strangely relaxing but at the same time unnerving. I heard a knock at my door as I was currently reading a book I was provided with. I once again see Nahara  
/entering my room, glaring at me as if I had insulted her mere moments ago. "Good evening," I said, "do you often barge into people's rooms?"

She scowled, "I have orders that you are not to be outside your room without supervision from me, unless of course you would rather starve?"

"This place doesn't have room service? Oh, that's gonna hurt my review of you." I said.

She growled, "Listen brat, I don't know where you're from and frankly I don't care, but your own health is purely your own concern." as she turned and started heading out the door I laughed.

"Fine, I'll humor you," I said getting up from my bed and lining myself behind her as she walked; "could you not just get some generic everyday guards to do this stuff?"

She rolled her eyes, "That's what I asked them but apparently it fell on deaf ears."

Are surprisingly calm chatting stopped as we came to a door, I was surprised by the difference in sound between my hallway and this cafeteria. As the door opened I was surprised to see many races, with the least seen race actually being dragons. The people  
/that weren't distracted in conversation and other things briefly looked to our entrance, most of them didn't seem to care and turned back to their previous task.

I had realized why the entire room had turned back away from our entrance so soon…

It was a certain feeling in the air…

I recognized it as fear.

* * *

I got home from my day out finishing errands, it took me awhile to decipher the meaning behind my mate's scribbles but the shopkeepers easily did the task with a laugh. I now realized why she seemed more tired than I do after work, the little trips really  
/give you a headache. I looked out over the field behind our house to find the sun setting behind the wall, such a beautiful moment but the view only made me frown.

When I entered the house there was an eerie silence that I just hadn't gotten used to yet, it had been like this for the past few days. I walked into our living room and sighed, Mesela was laying on a pillow facing the wall. I entered the kitchen and  
/put my bought items on the shelves. I reentered the living room and sat down in front of my mate. I poked her on the neck, "Hey, I'm back."

She acknowledged me with a sigh, "You can't stay like this forever, it's having a negative effect on all of us." I said,

She turned to me with a bit of rage, "I have no idea what to do, so if you have any ideas I'll gladly listen."

I sighed, "Listen, honey, I know why you're depressed. I know it's because of everything that happened with Keiran, Haze, and Sylvia. But we could fix it easily, I'm sure Keiran has gotten better the past few days and seeing him alone would make you happy.  
/If we can get all the kids to make up with each other I'm sure things will go back to normal."

With that I saw a glimmer of happiness in her eyes, and she nodded, "You're right, we should at least go check on Keiran. I'll tell the kids that we're going shopping, maybe we can surprise them!" I smiled at her enthusiasm.

I nodded, "Perfect, I'll wait outside and we'll head to Spyro and Cynder's."

* * *

I growled in frustration, 'why isn't this working?' I asked myself. I was standing in the center of my room attempting to train my elements but the whole process involving the visions didn't work anymore. I found that even if It had worked I probably  
/wouldn't be able to do it anyway because my mind was so bogged down by useless memories.

I finally opened my eyes, maybe training your elements after discovery involved the real world. I looked around my room and sighed at the realization that I couldn't mold earth in here. Well that only leaves shadow, I walked towards the edge of my room  
/after turning off the light. There was a clear barrier between the light from my window and the other half of the room. I looked at the barrier on the ground, moving my paw in and out without any success. I eventually got frustrated again and slammed  
/my paw against the ground, I brought it up and with a face of confusion realized the shadow in my room now covered the area I slammed my paw. In curiosity I waved my paw from the shadows back towards me and noticed it follow it, it felt like I was  
/painting shadows with my paw. It only seemed to work if I touched a shadow before attempting to "paint".

"That's cool, are you wishing to gently brush your enemies until they die?" The voice startled me as I turned to see the cheetah woman with a smirk.

I just shook my head, "I don't kill."

She shook her head, "No of course you wouldn't. You're just a little hatchling without a family, so pure, I envy you truly."

"And you are just a disposable ally for some shady looking dragons." I said without paying any mind to her.

She growled, "You are ordered to be in bed in 10 minutes, I suggest you do so." she then closed the door.

I was starting to wonder if I should have tried to be nice to her. But my doubts about her weighed too heavy for me to allow that. I don't want to risk disobeying these 'orders' too much so I complied and crawled into my bed. It wasn't the most comfy  
/thing but I eventually drifted to sleep.

* * *

I groggily awoke in the middle of the night to my door slowly squeaking open. My room was dark and it took me a minute to glance at the door only to notice that it was closed once again. Just as I was about to shrug it off I heard a deep, commanding voice  
/come from my right side of the bed, "Greetings young one," it said.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I quickly turned to face my intruder. Through his black cloak I noticed his scales were an abysmal black color, surprisingly his underbelly was the same color. He had horn on his head that curved back than upwards and  
/piercing green eyes. Despite his terrifying appearance his face showed but mild amusement. "Who... are you?" I asked slowly.

He quickly backed a few feet up and bowed, "Oh I must have forgotten my manners. I am this land's one true emperor." He said in a very matter of fact way.

I looked at him incredulously, "But… the leaders here are the guardians, right?"

I saw his face slip into disgust moments before correcting himself, "Those were merely imposters, none of them could have ever been fit for rule anyway not even Spyro and Cynder, no they are much too corrupt."

"How were they imposters and corrupt? They didn't…" I froze as I realized I had no way of defending them.

"Ah yes you witnessed it first hand." He drifted closer to me as he put a paw against my left cheek causing a chill to run down my spine, "They toyed with your emotions, insulted you, then abandoned you. Truly a dreadful presence to live with."

I averted his gaze, "I still don't understand why you're in my room so late at night."

"Ah but that is when we are most powerful, you and I. It is when we feel most at home." He said.

I tilted my head but he answer before I could form the question, "I brought you here and saved you from them, such a rare hatchling with so much raw untouched power. Surely you'd like to learn, not from that _witch_ Cynder, but from me."

"What?" I sat dumbfounded.

"Yes it is the sad truth," he sighed, "you, me, and Cynder are the only ones who possess this power. But only I know of it's true depths."

I wasn't sure about this, I didn't deserve this either. "I...I can't, I can barely keep myself safe from that demon, I'm sure I wouldn't accomplish anything."

He shook his head before picking me up with his front paws which startled me, "I will ensure your safety, it is true that the shadows are a valuable boon for those who wish to harm you, but it also makes for an extraordinary defense. This is your first  
/lesson."

"Under my watch, under my careful eye, you can be just as… No, even more powerful than I could ever be, and you could ever dream of."

"Rule after me, save the knowledge I will pass on to you, cultivate it. I will give you time to think." He placed me back in my bed and as he walked towards the door I heard him speak, _"Sleep well my son."_

* * *

 _ **Farewell, dear readers.**_


End file.
